The Unlikely Friendships of a Black
by Hannah Lily Potter
Summary: Ebonni Levina Black is a Pureblood, Slytherin and honorary Malfoy, with the potential to be the greatest Witch that ever lived. But there's something constantly holding Ebonni back. Her friendship with Hermione Granger is a secret, one that plays constantly on Ebonni's mind. It weighs on every decision she makes and could lead her to the light, if only it were that simple.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Ebonni is a Black, raised by the Malfoys and placed in Slytherin house. It seemed her future was pre-set for her, until she met a few people who changed the way she saw the world. She is then faced with a series of choices that could end her world or set her free. From fifth year to after the war. **

* * *

September 1991 (First Year)

The Seventh of September, 1991 was a Saturday. The air held the warmth of late summer, despite a soft breeze that rustled the grasses of the grounds of Hogwarts, as the students walked among them in their first weekend since arriving back at School.

Still, not everyone was so eager to escape the castle.

A certain first year Slytherin was one of the few. The prospect of sunlight didn't particularly excite her and nor did the idea of being around people she had already decided she loathed. Instead, the young Slytherin gathered her things and made her way to the deserted school library.

Bookshelves towering over her, the Slytherin had travelled deep into the maze of the library until she found the most secluded corner she could and set up camp. The corner was to the far left and there was a small window, located on the only book-less wall that looked out onto the lake. If the Slytherin had been tall enough, she could have looked through it to see her fellow students loitering around the water and playing happily.

However, the Slytherin was far more interested in the book in front of her. It was an interesting book on the properties of muggle rose petals in Potion making. Potions was, so far, was the Slytherin's favourite subject. It wasn't just because Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin, was the teacher. As it happened, the Slytherin already knew the Professor from out of school and had already been taught a few potions. She genuinely liked the subject and had read her book three times already.

The Slytherin read quietly, losing herself in the peace of the library and the depths of the book. Until-

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here."

The Slytherin looked up to see a first year Gryffindor girl stood in the entrance to her corner. The girl had bushy, brown hair that was cut neatly but wild none-the-less; big, brown eyes that gave her a certain naïve look; larger-than-average front teeth and a heavy bag of books under her arm.

"Would you mind awfully if I sat here? I'll be quiet, I promise. I just love this corner of the Library the most." The girl talked rapidly and the Slytherin almost blinked in astonishment. When, in the entire history of Hogwarts, had a Gryffindor ever asked to sit with a Slytherin?

"If you wish." The Slytherin replied, returning her gaze to her book. She neither had the time nor the patience for over-confident, eager Gryffindors. If she wanted to excel at Potions, which she did, she had to put the effort in. If she wanted a friend, she had the entirety of Slytherin house at the snap of her fingers. She certainly didn't need this bushy-haired Gryffindor who now sat opposite her, opening Hogwarts: A History.

They read in silence for a little bit. As much as she wanted to, the Slytherin couldn't quite focus on the words. There was too much running through her mind. Was this what her brother had told her when he'd said Gryffindors were no good. Was it because they were so distracting?

"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And you are?" The Gryffindor, now named Hermione, asked.

"Ebonni Levina Black. Pleasure."

Hermione beamed, showing off her teeth. Ebonni couldn't remember the last time she'd seen anyone smile like that. Perhaps Draco, a long time ago. Before they were 10, at least.

Ebonni's parents had died in the first war. How or Why, Ebonni didn't know or care. She would have been perfectly happy on her own. But, as it had been wished, she had been raised by the Malfoys. Once upon a time she'd been happy with the Malfoys. Unfortunately, that changed when she and Draco had started showing their magic. Previously showered with gifts and love, the two children were then forced into taming their magic early by Lucius. He wanted them to begin at Hogwarts more advanced then anyone else. He also, so he said, wanted them to be able to defend themselves.

Ebonni swallowed. There was a difference between defence and the Dark Arts. Apparently, Lucius wasn't aware. What made their predicament even worse was that whilst Draco was awful at dark magic... Ebonni was good. She had a certain flair for it. The times when she had managed to pull of a particularly nasty curse, she'd actually enjoyed the feeling. The pure power of magic causing that much damage was near addictive. Of course, she'd never attempted anything especially difficult. She doubted she'd ever be able to do something as dark as the unforgivables, but jinxes and minor curses were easy enough for now.

Draco had become quite jealous of his sister and they'd stopped being friends for a while. Even now, Ebonni still held a certain dislike for her brother. He would grow out of his arrogance, she hoped, so that they could go back to how they used to be. They used to be like real siblings. They used to have fun.

"Are you a pure-blood then? I read that only pure-bloods get into Slytherin." Hermione said brightly, pulling Ebonni from her thoughts.

"Yes. And judging by your lack of knowledge, I would assume that you are a Muggle-born?" Ebonni replied curtly, trying far too hard not to be nice to the girl. There was something about Hermione Granger that Ebonni couldn't say she'd ever seen before. A certain warmth. Yet, at Ebonni's words Hermione's smile faded which made a guilty pang in Ebonni's chest.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Hermione asked defiantly, her Gryffindor side finally showing.

Ebonni gave in; she grinned. "No. Not at all."

* * *

July 19th 1996 (End of fifth year)

Ebonni Levina Black sat in the dark corner of the Library. The very same corner that she'd sat every single Saturday since her first week at Hogwarts, more often than not with her secret and only best friend.

Despite everything Ebonni knew and all the rules she lived by, a forbidden friendship had formed between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. Even though Hermione loathed the Malfoys and most Slytherins, didn't trust Snape and hated that Ebonni did- she was satisfied when Ebonni told her that she was Neutral in the war.

Likewise, Ebonni despised Potter and Weasley. Though, whilst Hermione thought all Slytherins were evil, Ebonni hated Potter and Weasley purely because they were morons. The way they treated Hermione sometimes was despicable. They didn't care that they'd both be dead several times over if it weren't for Hermione.

Ebonni closed the book she'd been attempting to read, sighing heavily. It was all going to change now. No matter how many times Ebonni told Hermione that she was neutral, it could never change the fact that she was about to go and spend the summer with Lord Voldemort. It didn't stop Hermione from remembering seeing Lucius at the ministry that summer and it certainly didn't stop Ebonni remembering how good she could be at the Dark Arts, if she was given the correct incentive to do them.

There was no denying that, had Dumbledore offered her protection, Ebonni would have taken it. She had no emotional attachment to her parents and Draco was beyond help. It would be hard for her not to see Snape, Ebonni supposed, but she would get over it. She barely saw him outside of school now, anyway.

However, Dumbledore had not offered any protection to any Slytherins who might not want the dark path. He'd practically ignored them all to focus on the golden boy. So, Ebonni was doomed. She wasn't going to ask for help so she'd just find her own way.

"You're thinking again."

Ebonni looked up, a smile tugging at her anxious expression. Hermione stood in the entrance to the corner, hands on her hips. She was late, as always. It was probably due to 'her boys' as she called them. They had no idea that Hermione had friends other than themselves. Ebonni doubted if they even knew she existed, though that was a perk of being quiet.

"Yes, You should recommend it to Potter. He might end up killing less people."

Hermione, by now used to Ebonni's dark humour, crinkled her brow and leant against a bookcase. "Harry didn't kill Sirius, Ebonni. _Your_ aunt did. So stop being sarcastic."

Ebonni rolled her dark eyes and folded her arms. Hermione was too forgiving to her boys. Ebonni would have easily cursed them into the ground had they ever even looked at her the wrong way. Then again, Ebonni always enjoyed getting her own secret revenge whenever they were insensitive or mean to Hermione. They never did find out who stole all their ink in third year. Ebonni smiled a wicked smile at the memory.

"Alright. I get it. My aunts a serial murderer- _blah blah blah_. What's your point?"

Hermione huffed. "I didn't have a point." She said promptly. "But if I did, it would be to tell you to be careful this summer! We know for a fact that Malfoy is a Death Eater now and I don't want you to come back after the summer like your aunt."

There had to be, statistically, at least a 50% chance that Ebonni would end up like her aunt. She already showed a flair for the Dark Arts. She was a Black, raised by the Malfoys. She was a Slytherin and rarely felt any sort of positive emotion unless it was attached with Hermione or Draco. But Ebonni could never tell her dear Hermione that, so instead she smiled.

"Hermione, I can assure you I have no intentions of becoming a mass-murdering psychopath over the summer."

"Promise?" Hermione asked, her chocolate brown eyes suddenly and inexplicably sad.

"I promise." Ebonni said, but she couldn't meet those sad, brown eyes. Damn Hermione and her ability to get the truth out of her! It wasn't fair! She was a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake. She was supposed to be good at hiding things.

Still, it was good enough for Hermione who quickly grinned and all the stress flooded from her face. "Good! Now, I have to go make sure Harry's packing. I can't believe Dumbledore's making him go back to his Aunt's over summer. _He's in mourning_!"

Hermione left not long after, leaving Ebonni mulling over her life. It had been wrong to promise Hermione anything. Ebonni couldn't even promise herself anything. She had no idea what the summer would bring; If the Dark Lord would even bother himself with her and Draco's presence. They were only children, after all. Certainly not Death Eater material.

Ebonni left the Library only minutes before it was due to shut. She had her own packing to do before the summer and she'd have to check Draco's as well. With only a day left until the return journey to London, Ebonni found herself not looking forward to summer in the least.

* * *

Review if you have the time? :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Summer

Ebonni sat in Draco's compartment on the journey home, reading to avoid the sickening sight of him being cooed over by Pansy Parkinson. It wasn't as if she didn't want to sit alone, but Ebonni wanted to be a little closer to Draco. He didn't much look like he was looking forward to the summer either, despite his somewhat flimsy disguise. Draco turned his fear into anger and turned his anger towards Potter. Ebonni could somewhat sympathise, but it did tend to give Draco a sort of reckless air that she only ever wished to associate with Potter.

The ride home was long. Very long. The sun was on it's way down when they stepped off the train, onto Platform nine and three-quarters, with Draco even offering to take Ebonni's trunk for her. Ebonni smiled to herself as she fastened the silver buttons of her cloak, Draco walking beside her. Perhaps his fear was going to start eating away at his arrogance? Ebonni could only hope.

"Ebonni?" Draco said suddenly, a mere 100 metres away from Narcissa. Of course she wouldn't walk down the platform to meet them. That might spoil her perfect appearance.

"Yes, Draco?" Ebonni replied.

"If... If you're asked... what will you say?"

Ebonni glanced at Draco through the corner of her eye, swallowing nervously. "That depends what I'm asked, Draco. I'm not one for tattoos." She added with a small smile. "And you?"

Draco coughed. "I think... dad would want me to-"

"Your father is in Azkaban, Draco. He is clearly incompetent. This is about you and what you want. The Dark Lord won't kill you for being neutral." Ebonni snapped, not really believing her own words. Really, she had no idea what the Dark Lord was like. She just hoped he wasn't as mad as Hermione insisted.

"Oh." Draco was silent for a moment as they continued their walk down the quickly emptying Platform. "You know, only death eaters called him the Dark Lord, Eb-"

Draco was cut short by Narcissa who made the effort of walking a few steps to greet her son in a hug. Ebonni stopped short, staring at Draco. He'd caught her off guard. Had she already made her decision in her subconscious or had she gotten too used to hearing Professor Snape call him that.

"Ebonni." Narcissa greeted Ebonni now, moving as if to hug her adoptive daughter and then deciding against it. Ebonni was grateful. She had no patience for Narcissa Malfoy. "Are you both ready to return?"

Ebonni looked at Draco briefly. He was white. She returned her gaze to Narcissa and nodded curtly. "Obviously, or else we wouldn't have boarded the train."

Narcissa looked as if she wanted to tell Ebonni off, or perhaps roll her eyes. But she didn't. It had been many years since Ebonni had cared for her and she knew it. She had less influence on Ebonni's life than Potter did and Ebonni had told her so more than once. Still, as she got older Ebonni began to be more civil to her 'mother' and less hateful. Even if only for the sake of appearance.

Wrapping an arm around her son, Narcissa lead the way to the Floo system at the end of the Platform. The queue had only been short as there were few pure-blood families attending Hogwarts, and so only a few were travelling via the Floo network. Narcissa stepped in first, calling out 'Malfoy Manor' In a green flash, the platinum haired Malfoy slipped into the flames and disappeared. Draco soon followed his mother, leaving only Ebonni on the platform.

This was her chance. She could leave now. Apparate to Hermione and escape the world that it seemed she was destined for. Screw her heritage! She could go the 'Sirius' way and openly befriend Gryffindors. The only problem was, she was already in Slytherin.

Ebonni stepped into the grate, hitching her fine blue robes out of the mucky grate beneath her. She stared out onto the empty platform, wondering vaguely if anybody was watching her. If they realized the momentous danger she was about to put herself in, simply by going home.

And despite the prospect of what lay ahead, Ebonni still reached out for the floor powder and dropped it accordingly. "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Malfoy Manor was, by all means, a wonderful place to grow up. Especially with Draco. It was grand and explorable, well furnished and full of secrets. Had the pair been allowed to fully enjoy their childhoods, Ebonni may have had fonder memories of the Manor. As it was, she had very few. Most of them were over-shadowed by worse memories.

Take the dining room. Were Ebonni a more optimistic person, she would remember her and Draco camping under it when they were 5. How they pulled the expensive, lace table cloth to one side to create a tent and hid from the imaginary goblins outside.

Unfortunately, Ebonni was a self-confessed pessimist. She remembered when she was fourteen and Lucius pushed the table to one side to make room for her to practice the cutting curse. She remembered the house-elf Lucius had made her practice on sobbing until her guilt outweighed her love for the thrill of power and she ceased, running from the room.

Now, as Ebonni stepped into the hall for Summer, she remembered the countless times when she was young that Professor Snape would visit. Snape, being Draco's godfather, was close friends with Lucius. Ebonni and Draco adored him, truth be told, and even now Ebonni preferred him much more than any other 'adult' she knew. He was Snape. He had taught her potions and smuggled her in books and sat with her when she was sad. He was always there she they needed him, unlike Lucius.

When Professor Snape did visit, she and Draco would always run to the top of the stairs and look down into the hall through the banister. Sometimes he would go straight into the Mansion to find Lucius. But most times, he waited in the hall. Ebonni and Draco would run to him and greet him.

Still, that had all changed when Voldemort returned.

"Ebonni? We're in the lounge." Narcissa called, her voice dainty. Ebonni removed her cloak and summoned her elf, Pims, to hang it up for her.

The moment Ebonni entered the lounge, her back straightened up and her breath hitched in her throat. Draco sat in his chair, very stiff and awkward. He looked so very small. Narcissa sat opposite him, much like her son but with a forced calm about her. She was probably used to being in such presence by now. The presence of the two others in the room, especially. .

The first was, Ebonni surmised, Bellatrix Lestrange, _nee_ Black. Even if Ebonni hadn't seen photos, she'd be able to tell by the fact that they looked almost identical, save for the age gap. Bellatrix was taller than Ebonni, but just as pale. She had curly, black hair and coals for eyes, with a mad look about them. Her neck was slender and long, her nose straight and her fingers wrapped easily around her wand. What struck Ebonni most was how natural Bellatrix looked holding her wand. It just fit in her fingers. She was ready to attack or defend at any moment; most likely to attack judging by her history.

Finally, Ebonni turned to Voldemort. He was, bizarrely, more ordinary looking than she had anticipated. He was tall and thin, with a bald head and sharp, red eyes. His nose was nothing more than two thin, snake-like slits but he had very normal, white teeth. Ebonni stared for a mere second before striding to her aunt and extending her hand.

"Ebonni Levina Black." She declared.

Bella took her hand and shook it, vigorously, laughing. "I like her, Cissy." Bella told her sister of Ebonni's shoulder. "She's got the Black spirit. Nothing like ickle Draco here."

Ebonni saw Draco frown but ignored him. They were in the presence of one crazy relative and Lord Voldemort, now was not the time for petty jealousy.

"_Ickle_ Draco happens to be a Malfoy, Bella. You may have forgotten during your stay in Azkaban." Ebonni pressed her lips into a thin smile before sitting down on the couch and pouring herself a drink from the table beside her.

Voldemort remained stood by the window, watching the family meet. Ebonni followed him in the corner of her eye, intrigued. She had honestly imagined him to be some sort of odd snake fellow, but instead he was a normal man with only a hint of snake to him. Hermione was clearly mistaken.

"She's very assertive Cissy. She'll be good when we've trained her up."

Ebonni caught onto Narcissa's and Bella's conversation, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry." She cut in swiftly. "What are you training me up for?"

Bella's dark eyes bulged, though Ebonni couldn't tell if it was in delight or horror. "The cause, of course! You will be a death eater, like your parents before you."

"Oh." Ebonni crossed her legs and sipped her wine slowly. "Funny, because I can't remember my parents and I don't much care what they did in their spare time." Despite her own racing heart, Ebonni continued. Even if she was tortured of even murdered for her back chat, the look on Bella's face was priceless. "I didn't sign up for anything and I'm afraid I don't remember being asked too, either."

Bellatrix glared at her, clearly furious. "Enough insolence, girl. You are in the presence of the Dark Lord."

Ebonni quirked an eyebrow, now fully enjoying herself. "Oh really?" She shrugged, "I hadn't noticed."

That did it. Bellatrix lunged forwards, raising her wand. Both Draco and Narcissa jumped up but it was only Voldemort, finally speaking, that stopped the enraged woman.

"Bellatrix. Enough. Take your sister and yourself out of my presence. I wish to have a word with your Nephew and Niece." As it happened, it went the other way around. Narcissa took Bella's arm and lead her from the lounge, whispering to her rapidly as they went.

The satisfied smile soon slipped off Ebonni's face as she saw the look on Draco's. He was terrified. Voldemort seemed not to notice as he took the position when Bella had previously stood by the fire. "Draco and Ebonni. The children of two of my finest death eaters. Until of course, your father died Ebonni. And Draco, your father imprisoned." Voldemort had a nice voice. It was firm and controlled, clear and pleasant to listen to. "I am willing to forgive both their mistakes, of course, now that they may be replaced by newer... better wizards." Ebonni glared through her own charcoal eyes. Did Lord Voldemort just call her father's death a mistake, on his own part at that!?

"I am not my father and nor is Draco. We are not responsible for their mistakes." Ebonni replied sharply.

"Perhaps. But you are newer and better wizards. Now, Draco. I have a... task for you. A mission, if you will. You will be initiated into our noble cause and return to school as normal, with the simple task of killing Albus Dumbledore. You will have a whole year in which to do so and you will be invaluable to the cause. Only you can help me, Draco. Severus cannot break his cover. You are perfect for the job. What do you say, Draco? Will you join me like your father and grandfather before you?"

Ebonni glanced at Draco. If possible, he was whiter even than she. She wanted to stop him. To charm him silent until he had chance to think about what he was agreeing to. Words escaped her as her brother nodded.

"Excellent." Voldemort said, with a tiny hiss to the word. "You may leave now, tell your mother the wonderful news." Draco nodded again and, with a final sad look to Ebonni, he left.

Just Ebonni and Voldemort in the room now, the silence was almost deafening. "If I wanted to, Ebonni Levina Black, I could enter your mind and discover all of your darkest secrets." Ebonni swallowed. "I could find out why you are so reluctant to join, despite all signs pointing towards you flourishing under my guidance." Ebonni bit her lip. "I could use that against you and force you to do my bidding." Ebonni closed her eyes. "But I'm not going to, Miss Black." Ebonni breathed out and opened her eyes again, meeting Voldemort's with more ease than she had believed could be done.

"No?" She enquired.

"No. You see I'm sure that if I asked you for the truth, you would give it to me. I have no intention of invading your privacy, however. You have yet to understand how great you are going to be."

"What makes you so sure I have any intention of joining you? Like you said, it got my father killed. My mother too. Draco couldn't hurt a fly if he tried, and believe me he has, so clearly you know he is going to fail. You're punishing him for his father's mistake so why should I trust you aren't doing the same to me."

Voldemort's thin lips turned to a satisfied smirk.

"That's exactly why, Miss Black. Because you're clever. You're powerful. You don't trust easily. You could have stopped Draco, but you didn't so you're self-preserving. You have a secret that no-one knows about, so you're sneaky. You are, by all means Miss Black, the perfect Slytherin. You will not have missions like your brother. You will be trained to become my second in command and when the war breaks out properly, you shall be regarded as the most powerful woman in the world."

"What makes you think I want that?" Ebonni asked, struggling to remain calm and keep her breath steady.

"Because you could have left at any point prior to right now... yet here you are, listening to me persuade you. You need a purpose, Ebonni. You are not ordinary. You are great. You need something more than school, then work, then death. You need power."

"I am not now, nor will I ever be a death eater."

"No. I've heard you're not one for tattoos."

Ebonni stared.

"What? I never said I wouldn't look into Malfoy's mind." Voldemort defended and in spite of herself, Ebonni laughed in awe. "I see no reason," Voldemort regained his seriousness. "for you to be marked as a death eater. You will be my protégée, not my servant."

Ebonni nodded, mulling over Voldemort's calm words in her head. Now, away from Hermione, the idea of joining Voldemort didn't seem so appalling. Because, as much as she loved her best friend, they could never really be together. No other Gryffindors would ever accept her and Hermione would eventually marry and move away from her silly, insignificant, Slytherin friend.

If she accepted Voldemort's offer, yes she would lose Hermione, but she could gain so much more. Besides... someone had to look after Draco. His parents certainly couldn't and he would need all the help he could get.

"Very well." Ebonni finally replied, standing up and facing Voldemort head on. She swallowed the last of her nerves, stepping forwards. "I'll do it."

"Excellent." Voldemort hissed again. "Very, very good. I can see a wonderful future for you, Miss Black. You are going to be a great asset to me."

Ebonni smiled weakly. Yes, perhaps she could be.

* * *

Later that night, long after the sun had gone down and the moon had come out, Ebonni sat by her window. Her room had changed over the summer. Narcissa must have gone through another one of her make-over phases. It was now emerald green and silver, with mirror effect furniture.

Ebonni shuddered. The last thing she needed was to see her own haunting black eyes at every turn. The new décor was certainly not to Ebonni's taste, but she didn't complain. She had more pressing issues at hand.

How had she let herself agree to Voldemort's offer? How could she have betrayed Hermione like that?

Ebonni let out a long, tired sigh and her window fogged up slightly. She couldn't go back now. Perhaps it would be for the best. Voldemort was very persuasive and Ebonni knew, if she tried, she would be a great dark with. Better than Bellatrix and hopefully less mad.

Ebonni wiped the foggy glass in front of her and her eyes caught a black cloaked figure striding up the long drive to Malfoy Manor. Ebonni knew that walk. It was Professor Snape.

Smiling, Ebonni ran from her room and out to the stairs. Pulling on her dressing gown, she waited at the top of the grand staircase for the front door to swing open. Snape would know exactly what to do. He always did. He could help her.

Sure enough, a few moments later, the door swung open and Snape stepped in. He removed his heavy outer cloak and then, with a slow turn of his head, looked up to Ebonni. Ebonni found herself shrinking back into the shadows under Snape's gaze. He looked... what was that horrible look? Disappointed? Or sad? Or was it regret. Ebonni couldn't make it out from so far away. Against every instinct she had, Ebonni forced herself down the stairs to greet him.

"Professor Snape." She said quietly as she hit the last few stairs.

"Ebonni. I assume congratulations are in order?" Snape asked coolly. Ebonni almost flinched at his tone. Snape was never like this with her. He liked her.

"Professor. Please- it's not like I had that much of a choice." Ebonni pleaded quietly. Snape shook his head, furiously.

"There is always a choice Ebonni. There are so many people would could have helped you and instead you doomed yourself to this. You're not even of age, for Merlin's sake." Snape told her and Ebonni frowned. Did Snape think it was his fault? Is that why he was so angry?

"So what?" She replied, with a matching force. "I should have gone to Dumbledore? Or McGonagall. Should I have left Draco and just saved myself. I'm a good witch! I can be good at this!"

"Ebonni you could be good at anything you wanted to!" Snape moved past her and sat on the bottom step. "You're a powerful witch. But you didn't have to be... this."

Ebonni ignored the tears rapidly filling her eyes. "If you'd seen the look on Draco's face, you would have done the same. I'm not a child, Professor. I know exactly what I've signed up for. I'd make the same choice a thousand more times. I'm not going to end up like Bella, I swear. But I won't just stand by like Narcissa and let Draco get hurt."

Ebonni perched on the step beside Snape and hung her head. "I thought I could avoid all of this, but I can't."

There was a long silence before Snape finally spoke again. "What about Granger?" He asked quietly.

"What-" Ebonni gulped, her pulse racing. "I don't kn-"

"I know, Ebonni." Snape sighed. "Of course I know. I'm not Potter; and it's not a crime to be friends with-"

"-a muggle born?" Ebonni finished, rolling her eyes. "I beg to differ." She added.

"You realize you can't see her any more. You realize that, at some point, you may have to fight her. She'll hate you and the odds are, one of you will end up dead."

Ebonni smiled vaguely. No. She would rather kill herself than hurt Hermione and if it came down to it, she would. But Snape didn't need to know that.

"I know all of this, Professor." She said. "but between a happy, healthy and loved girl and a lonely, scared and vulnerable boy... I choose Draco. I always will."

Snape sighed, finally resigning himself to the idea. "Very well. But don't think you're alone in this, Ebonni. I want you to learn Occlumency. Draco too. As soon as you get back to school, we'll begin."

"Okay."

"Oh and go easy on Narcissa. She may be annoying, but at least she's not a deranged murderer. She tried very hard to protect Draco."

Ebonni rolled her eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it." Snape stood and Ebonni sighed. "Thank you, Professor."

Snape turned to her and smiled weakly. "Not at all, Ebonni. Now go to bed."

Ebonni grinned and trotted up the stairs, watching Snape until he disappeared around the corner. See? With Snape's help, she told her self, everything would work out fine.

* * *

Weeks later, Ebonni found herself sat in the garden with Draco. She was reading her OWL level potions book yet again. Perhaps she was being brash, but she was sure she'd gotten her Outstanding to get into NEWT level potions. It was, by far, her favourite subject and she flourished in it. Sure, she had some extra help from Snape considering they were on such good terms. But even he couldn't deny she was a natural.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't care in the least about Potions despite his matching prowess in the subject. He was sat playing with an old snitch. In Ebonni's opinion, he had yet to come to terms with the fact he had to kill Albus Dumbledore. Surely he would realize the importance of his task when they got back to school. He had no choice but to complete his task now, there was no backing out.

"Do you have any idea how you're going to do it, Draco?" Ebonni asked her brother quietly, looking up from her book. Draco reached out and deftly caught the snitch from the air. He looked down at the grass, his blonde fringe falling over his eyes.

"I have a few idea's actually." He replied.

Ebonni frowned. Maybe he'd been thinking about it more than she'd realized. "Really?" She asked. "Like what? You can't rush this, Draco. If he finds out what you're planning he could probably kill you before you even realized he knew."

"Yeah, but that's not the point is it. He never would. I'm not thick, Ebonni. I'm going to kill him and then no-one can say I'm as bad as my father."

Ebonni almost pitied her brother. She would do if she knew he would accept it. But if Draco even thought she pitied him, he'd never speak to her again. Ebonni didn't think she'd be able to stay there without Draco. As bad as their past together had been, they were stuck together now.

"Okay." she replied, meekly.

They sat out in the morning sun for a little while longer, until just before lunch when Narcissa hurried out into the garden, waving letters in her hand.

"The post came, Children! Your results!"

Ebonni's breath caught in her throat and she stood, brushing grass from her robes. Draco took his time in lazily ambling over to his mother, a stark contrast to Ebonni's near run. School was important to her. That was something she had in common with Hermione. They were both perfectionists when it came to grades.

Ebonni took her letter from Narcissa and, using the penknife she carried at all times, cut it open swiftly. Her dark eyes scanned the text and she let out a long breath. All Outstandings apart from Defence against the dark arts, where she got an Exceeds Expectations. Ebonni sighed. The expectations for her must have been low because she was awful at defence.

Ebonni looked up to Narcissa's expecting eyes. "Passed. Passed them all." She almost smiled, but quickly stopped herself, handing Narcissa the letter. "Call me when lunch is served." Without another word, Ebonni turned on her heel and raced up to the house.

It took no time at all to reach Ebonni's room, despite the actual lengthy walk to it. She was far too gleeful inside her own mind to notice the journey. Upon entering her room, she pulled out a fresh, leather bound journal and her favourite quill.

Taking it to her desk, she sat and began to write.

_Dear Hermione. _

_Today we received our OWL results. I can imagine you got all outstandings and if I could, I would congratulate you. As it is, I can't but I hope one day you will be able to tell me your results in person. I passed all my OWLs also, though I didn't get an outstanding in Defence. That's only to be expected, however, as I've never been any good at defence._

_It seems silly to obsess over something as insignificant as grades when there is a war on. A war which we are both at the heart of. But I can't help it. There is a child in me that wants so badly to be normal and to do well. But we both know, that can't happen. I have chosen my fate and I will go with it until the end, however soon that may be. _

_If you were here, Hermione, I'd tell you that I'm sorry for betraying you and breaking your promise. I'd tell you to be careful and safe, because if by some miracle I both survive this, I need you to survive too. Finally, I'd tell you that Weasley is a moron- just for the sake of it. _

_Missing you, _

_Ebonni Levina Black._

Ebonni closed the journal and tucked it in her drawer, underneath some old parchment. It would be her secret. If, or rather, when she died; Hermione could find it and read about her final days.

"Ebonni?"

Ebonni sighed, wiping any residual ink from her quill as Narcissa called her name. She left her room and found Narcissa stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to collect your school supplies. Will you come this year? Your robes almost didn't fit last year."

Ebonni wanted to say no. Pims could adjust her robes for her and save her the trouble of seeing all the people she hated from school. Instead, she smiled tiredly. "Yes, Narcissa. I'll come." She told her mother. It would, hopefully, do her well to get out of the house. It was nearing the end of the holidays and she'd done little else but study and read. It wasn't as if she had any friends to visit. The furthest she got from her bedroom was the boundary wall of the manor where she strolled every morning.

Plus, if she attended Diagon Alley she might see Hermione. Besides, someone had to keep an eye on Draco and if he went solely with his mother he had every chance of slipping away.

Ebonni retreated back to her room and began choosing an outfit carefully for Pims to clean and iron. If she was going to leave the house, she needed to look the part.

* * *

The next morning, on the 3rd of August, Ebonni ate breakfast as normal at the dining table. As normal, she was joined by Draco and Narcissa. Although, a rare even occurred in which the Dark Lord joined them also. Bellatrix, as lovely as she was, was not missed at all as she slept late into the day.

The silence at the table was awkward. Narcissa attempted to fill it with lame attempts at conversation with Ebonni, though all were immediately shot down.

After breakfast, Ebonni dressed in fine charcoal robes and fixed her hair into it's usual style of a tight bun at the top of her neck. It was much better that way. If she left if down she'd be mistaken for Bellatrix and that wasn't something Ebonni ever wanted to experience.

They finally left the house and apparated straight into Diagon Alley. Draco side-apparated with his mother, Ebonni simply ignored the law requiring a license. She wasn't a moron and had better control over her mind then most people, therefore there was no risk in her means of travel.

"Ebonni, why don't you visit Flourish and Blotts and I'll take Draco to get his robes. He needs more than you so he'll take longer. He's grown so much recently."

Ebonni rolled her eyes at Narcissa, Draco had indeed gotten very tall very quickly. They'd used to be the same height but now Draco was at least a foot taller than her. Not that height meant anything because she could still beat him in a duel any day. Ebonni nodded at Narcissa, secretly thrilled. There was a very high chance that Hermione would be in the bookshop.

"Very well. Which robes shop are you going to?" She asked the older woman, making sure she had money in her pocket. Of course she did, thanks to Pims.

"Madam Malkin's, I think. She does a finer stitching." Narcissa replied absently, her eyes kept on her son who had already began walking away lazily. "If Draco can be relied on to stop still for five minutes." She added coolly.

Ebonni shrugged. "He's your son." She smirked and walked away, eager to get to flourish and Blotts.

On her short journey to the shop, Ebonni noticed the definite difference in the village. It wasn't as... vibrant as it once had been. There was a distinct lack of shoppers and the whole tone of the village was significantly more drab. It was near deserted, covered in wanted poster; one of which, Ebonni noted, was indeed Bellatrix. It almost made her nervous to remember they were harbouring a fugitive. Not to mention Lord Voldemort himself!

All of a sudden, Ebonni didn't want to see Hermione any more. She wouldn't be able to face the shame. She was as good as a death eater now, however she wanted to coat it. Sure, she had no mark. Yes- she was doing it to help Draco. But when it came down to it, she had the choice to confess to someone and get help and she didn't. So she was a bad person.

With some reluctance, Ebonni entered flourish and Blotts. She immediately spotted Molly and Arthur Weasley and gulped. Surely their children would be with them? No. Ebonni looked all around and saw no other redhead, nor a brunette or the raven hair of Harry Potter.

It was almost empty, other than the two Weasley Parents and the youngest Weasley who kept to themselves at the other side of the shop, balancing a stack of books on each arm.

"Miss Black! How can we help you today?" An assistant asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Ebonni didn't want to know how they knew it was her. She very rarely visited the village. Perhaps they had a list of all their wealthiest customers.

"I require," Ebonni began, pulling out her book list. "Two sets of these books, Thank you."

The assistant nodded, forcing a smile, and scurried away to fetch the books she had asked for. Ebonni waited by the till, absently reading a new recipe for a cheering potion. She grimaced. Obviously the writer of this book had done no research; who'd use sugar in a potion?

"Miss Black? Your books." Ebonni looked up to see two neat stacks of books, piled and tied with string. She smiled and called for Pims who arrived and took the books away with a loud crack.

"How much?" she asked, pulling out her purse.

The assistant tallied up the total and Ebonni paid, very aware that the three Weasley's were now stood behind her and waiting to be served. Purse tucked safely away, Ebonni nodded politely towards her school mate and then exited the shop, hurrying back down the street to Madam Malkin's.

When she entered the marginally busier shop, her breath caught in her throat. Not only did she walk in on Draco and Narcissa stood verses Harry, Ron and Hermione, the first two with their wands out, but she also saw that Hermione had a painful looking black-eye.

"Who blacked your eye Granger? I want to send them flowers." Draco spat at Hermione before noticing Ebonni. His back straightened as Ebonni strode between the two sides, glaring dangerously at Weasley and Potter.

"Isn't it funny how the 'good guys' are the ones with their wands drawn." Ebonni commented, flicking her wandless hand under her robes so that both Potter and Weasley's wands flew out of their hands and into hers. They both stepped forward angrily, red in the face. Ebonni examined them gleefully, hiding under a cool mask. "I would strongly advise you to leave, Draco, before these Boys do something they'll regret."

Ebonni stood very still until Draco traipsed from the shop, eventually joined by his mother. Only then did Ebonni pass the stolen wands to Hermione, locking eyes with her for the briefest of moments. "How many petty insults is it going to take Draco before you finally snap?" It was a rhetorical question to the boys, one that made them both highly uncomfortable. "Grow a thicker skin, the pair of you, or else you're going to get yourselves hurt. This isn't Draco being childish, you morons. It's a tactic to break you down and every damn time he uses it, you retaliate. Ignore him or I will hunt you down and curse your silly, little, Gryffindor minds. Do you understand me?" Ebonni finished, turning on her heel and bowing to Madam Malkin. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience." She declared before striding from the shop, letting out a long and shaky breath. The most important question on her mind was, who did give Hermione a black eye and how could she hurt them?

Meeting Draco and Narcissa further up the road, Ebonni glared furiously at both of them. "It may not have occurred to you, but you are treading a dangerous line. Lucius is in azkaban. You are not respected any more. You can't pick and choose to live as you please. Learn how to be civil or I will make you." She added to Draco before storming back down the street. She was going home. She couldn't even look at her brother any more.

* * *

A few weeks later, Ebonni sat at the dining room table. It was late. Much later than she was used to being up, though apparently this was the time when Bellatrix was most awake. She was drinking and laughing viscously in the corner with other Death Eaters.

On any other occasion, Ebonni would have indulged in her favourite elf-made wine. Unfortunately, she was far too worried tonight. It was Draco's initiation into the order and he'd not made an appearance all day. Ebonni could barely imagine what he was going through, mainly because he refused to talk to her about it. Every time she offered to help him or to even talk to him, he became moody and stomped off to his room like a normal teenage boy.

Ebonni sat unnaturally still. She hated being around so many death eaters. The problem was that they repulsed her. All of them. What they stood for, how they acted; everything they were- she never wanted to be.

Yet, there she was. Waiting, uselessly, for her own brother to become one of them. She, herself, was as good as one of them. The training had already began with the Dark Lord, though that wasn't something she wanted to think about.

It was awful. Innocent elves. Innocent muggles. Innocent Witches and wizards. Mothers. Fathers. Brothers. Sisters. Whoever was so unfortunate as to be caught turned into nothing more than practice for those in the Dark Lords orders.

What was even more horrific than killing innocents, was that Ebonni could remember so very clearly the thrill of it. The sheer power cursing through her veins as she cast the Cruciatus curse. How, every time the Dark Lord yelled at her, her strength and will-power increased and her victims would scream and scream until the pain eventually killed them.

It had been one per day for the past two weeks. Ebonni remembered very clearly her victims faces. She remembered their screams. She remembered not wanting to stop until they were already dead.

"You're thinking too deeply. Do try not to get lost inside your own mind, you'll go mad."

Ebonni sighed heavily as Professor Snape joined her at the table. He had a comforting sort of presence with Ebonni was sure no-one else could sense but her.

"That's the hope." She replied bluntly. "Still, I guess I should postpone my own inevitable doom until Draco shows his thick face." She added dryly. In all honesty, she wasn't sure why she was so angry with her brother. She wanted to blame this whole situation on him but she simply couldn't. It was, of course, Lucius's fault but she didn't particularly want to focus on him until it was entirely necessary.

"You might want to rethink that. Draco's about to wish he was born without arms." Snape replied, his tone equally as devoid of positive emotion. He sounded somewhat worried about his godson, but equally as resigned to what was about to happen.

"Oh Merlin. I wish you hadn't told me that. Is it awful?" Ebonni finally turned to face the Professor she'd known al her life, biting her lip anxiously. The last thing she needed for Draco was more pain. She was his sister; it was her job to protect the stubborn little git.

Snape didn't reply. He simply looked at Ebonni through tired eyes and then sighed. "Perhaps you should leave. You're not going to want to be here for this."

"As if I could." Ebonni replied, rolling her eyes. "Bella's been rambling on about this all day. Telling me what I'm going to miss out on. She makes it sound like some wonderful ceremony. Besides, I have to prove to all the morons in here that I'm not some weak little girl." She explained dejectedly. How she hated death eaters! Since they'd arrived at the Manor they'd done nothing but make fun of her and tell her to go play outside. She was nearly of age for Merlin's sake. Not six years old.

"Perhaps I should invite some of them to watch you practising in the morning. It could teach them to hold their tongues." Snape suggested, smirking a little. Ebonni knew he didn't actually approve of her being a murderer, but no more than she did. It was too late now anyway and the nightmares were manageable enough.

"Professor, I'm sure that everyone in this room can do much more than I can. Why else would they be here?" Ebonni said, shrugging her shoulders.

Snape simply raised an eyebrow. "You'd be surprised, Ebonni. Very few people in the world are strong enough to commit murder. Why do you think Voldemort's inner circle is so small? It's because they're the few followers who are magically powerful enough to torture and kill. The rest, lets face it, have no real talent magically. They're just here because they're too thick to be anywhere else."

"So, is that where Draco falls? Because we both know he couldn't hurt a fly. Is he going to become one of the mindless followers?"

Snape shook his head, almost smiling. It was a small comfort to Ebonni as she rarely saw the Professor smile. "Of course not. As long as he has your protection, Draco will be relatively safe. The same goes for Narcissa and Lucius, though that is more of a stretch."

Ebonni laughed sharply. "Lucius can rot in azkaban for all I care. I don't understand though? You're Draco's godfather, why hasn't he got your protection? Surely you'll be more use than me?"

Snape frowned. "Draco and yourself will always have my protection and support, but I can't risk my position too much. How will it look if I get caught helping Draco kill the man I'm supposed to be loyal to. That's why Draco needs your help."

"I'm trying! He's so stubborn. He's not spoken to me in days and that was because I tried to get him to share his ideas with me! He's intent on doing this alone!" Ebonni ranted quietly, in order to not draw attention to their conversation.

"Then you continue to be there for him until he is ready to accept your help. Face it, Ebonni, you wouldn't be here if not for Draco so I know you're not going to give up easily. I suspect when you return to school and Draco is out of the Dark Lord's eye, he'll open up more."

Ebonni let out a long breath. "I hope so." She replied quietly, as the door to the dining room opened and Draco finally strode in.

He looked awful. His pale face was grey and sickly, his cheekbones much more prominent than Ebonni remembered them being. Frankly, he looked ill and scared; his hands shaking nervously.

Ebonni couldn't help but stare at him, taking in every nervous action. He looked petrified and she had no idea how to help him. Thankfully, she didn't have to. Professor Snape left her side, squeezing her shoulder consolingly before striding over to Draco.

Ebonni strengthened her resolve and returned to her previous, still position. She had to wait it out and as soon as the night was over, they could focus on returning to school.

* * *

Ebonni didn't make it back to her room until early the following morning, feeling almost as bad as Draco looked. The second she made it into her room she collapsed, sobbing onto her bed. That had to be the single most horrific experience of her life. It made killing innocents look like a stroll in the park, and she hadn't even participated in tonight's activities.

After taking a while to compose herself, Ebonni moved to her desk to begin writing her third entry in her journal to Hermione. The second one she had written after their trip to Diagon Alley.

_Dear Mia, _

_Tonight Draco was initiated into the Death Eaters. It was... indescribable and yet I can remember it all so vividly. I wish I could forget, but I doubt I ever will. Draco's screams are seared into my brain. His blood stains my eyes whenever they closed and I can see nothing but his face, contorted in pain. I hope that you are safe and that your eye is healed. I both dread and look forward to seeing you in school. _

_I wonder if you'll be able to tell how much the summer has changed me. Will you be able to tell that I return to Hogwarts with an unclean soul? I'm a murderer now, my old friend, and you are as good and clean as ever. Although, right now, I am more aware than ever of the horror and pain that this war is going to bring, I know that I can survive it for Draco. Even though he is not quite ready to accept either mine or Professor Snape's help, when he is I will be there for him. He won't have to go through this alone._

_I'm not exactly looking forward to having to kill_ _The Albus Dumbledore, but I think for Draco I could manage it. He is my brother, after all._

_Your loyal and traitor friend, _

_Ebonni._

Ebonni tucked the journal back into her drawer and changed hurriedly, the long and exhausting day finally catching up with her. Perhaps her weariness would hold off any looming nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3 - September

The first of September, 1996, Ebonni Levina Black strode down Platform Nine and Three-quarters with Draco. It was a clear, bright day and it matched Ebonni's mood exactly. For this first time in almost three weeks, she'd actually slept last night. It was a miracle! No nightmares. No seeing the faces of those she'd 'practised' on. No Draco, screaming as the Dark Mark was burnt into his skin.

Just calm and perfectly empty sleep.

It wasn't as if she didn't have a lot on her mind. Because she did. Not only did they have to kill their headmaster, but in the next few days Ebonni would have to face Hermione. She needed to begin Occlumency lessons with Snape and somehow convince Draco to join her.

After all the war related tasks, Ebonni then had the basic fact of turning of age and having to start her NEWT level courses. Much to Professor Snape's secret delight, she had of course decided to continue on with Potions. As well as Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They were, certainly, the hardest NEWT's going. But Ebonni wasn't worried about that. She was worried that people would notice the lack of Defence Against the Dark arts.

She had, at least, passed the subject so could continue on with it. The problem was, she didn't feel qualified to study it any more. She couldn't study Dark Arts in her free time and then trot off to school pretending to be as good as a Gryffindor. It wasn't in her nature to be such a blatant liar. Slytherin or not.

"Have you got everything, Draco? There's still time to call an elf." Ebonni asked as they reached the Slytherin end of the train and prepared to board.

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets like a little boy and rolled his eyes. "No, Ebonni, I'm good." He replied lamely.

Ebonni rolled her eyes and boarded the train, dragging her trunk behind her. The train was already rather busy. Ebonni hated it. If she had it her way they'd be the first ones on the platform, but Draco liked to be fashionably late, as he called it.

Upon entering their compartment, Draco immediately sunk onto a seat and laid down, his head in the lap of none other than Pansy Parkinson. Ebonni shuddered, sitting opposite them. How she loathed Pansy Parkinson, the girl with the brains of a troll and the face of a pug. Still, if Draco took some comfort from the sickening actions then who was she to stop them. It wasn't as if _she_ had anyone to blindly follow _her_ wherever she went.

Not long after Ebonni had settled in the corner of the compartment, with her book out and her mind elsewhere, the train set off and they left the busy station behind for the English Countryside.

The journey went mostly undisturbed, other than the slight exception of a terrified first year hesitantly entering the compartment to deliver an invitation to Blaise Zabini, the boy that Ebonni would have to consider Draco's best friend. He was nice enough, if a total sleaze ball when it came to charming every single girl in Slytherin House. Ebonni was, admittedly, a little disgusted by him, but even she couldn't deny that he had a good head on him.

It was hours after his departure to meet the new teacher aboard the train and Blaise finally returned, looking tired and very bored. Ebonni watched him curiously for a moment before rolling her eyes at her own wonder and turning back to the window. However, her attention was caught once again by a momentary flash of white above her own head. It looked like a shoe or a trainer, but the second it became visible it disappeared once again.

Ebonni looked back down to Draco, her lips curving into a wicked smile. Who did they know in school who had an invisibility cloak? Ebonni could only think of one. Potter.

She shared a small looked with Draco, declaring silently that she would deal with the moron above their heads when they returned to the station. Potter's attempts to spy on them were feeble; to say he intended to become an Auror was laughable.

Ebonni lost track of whatever rubbish Draco was rambling on about. She knew he wasn't stupid enough to reveal anything important and she had more pressing issues on mind. Like, for instance, what she was going to do to Potter when the train finally stopped. In all seriousness, she had warned him to leave Draco alone. He clearly needed more clear limits on what she would put up with. Sneaking into their compartment to spy on them was a big no in Ebonni's book.

Ebonni didn't care for Harry Potter. Though he claimed he hated attention and admirers, he did little to stop being so attention seeking. He was as much a Gryffindor as Ebonni was Slytherin. They didn't go well together. Harry Potter, in Ebonni's opinion, was just a little boy caught up in an adults war. He had no choice in his fate, having been a toddler when it was decided for him. Now before he was even of age he'd taken it upon himself to win the war alone.

Was he thick? Was he so stupid that he couldn't see that he wasn't the cause of the war and he wouldn't be the end of it. So his parents were killed? How many other orphans were out there because of the war? He was special because he got a scar. He didn't kill Voldemort. His mother placed magic on him that merely weakened Voldemort.

That was it. It was not love or faith. It was magic, plain and simple. Not destiny nor stars nor prophecies could change that. Harry Potter had shown no signs of excelling at any subject, if anything he was mediocre at everything. He ignored his homework, made excuses and wasted time playing Quidditch like every other boy his age. So why, for the love of Merlin, did half the wizarding world think he spent every waking moment training to kill Voldemort?

It irritated Ebonni beyond belief. Harry Potter was not special. He was a moron.

Eventually the train pulled to a stop and the slytherins began assembling themselves, pulling luggage down and pulling cloaks on. Ebonni waited behind, taking her time to straighten her skirt and fasten the silver buttons on her fine, tailor made Slytherin cloak.

When the compartment was finally empty, Ebonni stood and pulled her wand out slowly. With a flick, Harry Potter was frozen at her feet.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" She asked darkly, towering above the incapacitated hero despite her minuscule frame. Potter hadn't the ability to say anything, but his far too expressive emerald eyes silently screamed at her. It reminded Ebonni of those victims she had tortured with the silencing charm on. They hadn't even been able to scream at her to stop. They'd been trapped in the torture of their own body. "Oh, that's right. She gave up her life to save you, just like everyone else you love has done and will continue to do." Ebonni wasn't quite sure where this sudden malicious attitude had come from but she ignored the guilt and continued coldly.

"It's getting quite boring, Potter. The sooner you turn yourself in, the less people will die for you and you alone." The words tasted bitter on her tongue but bitter-sweet.

"Everyone that has died so far... has died because of you, do you realize that? You let Pettigrew escape!" She said angrily, seeing and blatantly ignoring Potter's beseeching eyes. "That ministry worker, Crouch, Crouch Junior, Cedric Diggory,_ Sirius Black_." The last name Ebonni spoke came out sharp and heavier. Sirius Black had been her Mother's cousin. Although Ebonni had never met him and didn't care for his death in the least, she could still use it to her own advantage.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe someone other than yourself cared about him? At least we shared the same blood. You should know by now that blood is the most important thing in this world; that's never going to change." Ebonni continued coolly.

Potter's eyes seemed to darken, loosing a little ray of hope he'd held for a long time. Ebonni shook her head curtly.

"Anyway! All this talk of family has reminded me." Ebonni snarled suddenly, leaning over Potter's frozen face. "I warned you to stay away from Draco and you seem to have forgotten over the summer. I will give you one more chance, Potter."

Ebonni glared down at the Gryffindor, as her foot reached up and then stamped down on Potter's face. She heard the crack, even felt a splash of blood hit her bare foot where her shoes didn't cover the skin.

"Stay away from Draco and you won't get hurt... I don't want to have to deal with you again this year, Potter." She shrugged, conjuring a cloth and chucking it down on Potter's bloodied face lightly. "I'll see you around." She added and swept out the compartment, flicking her wand behind her and releasing Potter from his body bind curse. Hopefully that had taught him a lesson and he would learn from his mistake.

Then again, this was Potter. He'd probably already forgotten.

Ebonni pushed the whole incident from her mind and hurried up to the carriages to join Draco before she missed it and had to walk up to School.

* * *

Ebonni kept her head down as she entered the hall, not at all eager to be spotted by Hermione. She took her usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table with Draco not too far down the table from her with his own 'friends' or morons, as Ebonni called them.

Ebonni waited what seemed like forever for the sorting ceremony to commence and then an eternity for it to end. Although she hadn't eaten all day, she didn't feel up to eating much. Probably because of hearing Potter's nose break under her foot. It wasn't as if she was squeamish, she couldn't be in her life, but it wasn't exactly a pleasant sound.

Speaking of Potter, the Gryffindor staggered into the hall a long while after the feast had began and hurried over to his friends. Ebonni watched him from across the hall, wondering briefly if he'd admit to his friends that he got beat by a girl.

After being cooed over by the littlest Weasley, Potter eventually turned around to face the Slytherin table and glared most venomously at Ebonni, who simply sipped her Pumpkin juice innocently. Her eyes flicked quickly to Hermione who frowned at her, clearly confused. Ebonni ignored the look. She didn't need to deal with Hermione until Saturday when it would all end. Until then, everything would calm down.

The rest of the feast passed without incident. Ebonni would have been first to leave the hall, had Professor Snape not met her eye and silently told her to stay behind. She did as he wished, lurking in the corner of the hall until it was near deserted before finally striding to her head of year.

"Professor?" She greeted, forcing a polite smile. She could tell within a 100 metre radius that the Professor wasn't happy with her and she could only guess that it was to do with Potter.

"Miss Black." Snape replied, using her surname in the school. They walked back down the hall until out of ear shot, when Snape finally got to the issue at hand. "Explain why you went five wonderful years without even being noticed by Potter and then decided to break his nose?" He enquired seriously.

"He was spying on Draco! Besides, it hasn't done him any harm in the long run." Ebonni excused her actions quickly.

"Perhaps not Potter, but it has done you. You're no longer invisible, Ebonni." Snape hissed. "You're on his radar and if he was suspicious of Draco before, he's going to be suspicious of you as well."

"Rightly so. But what will he do about it? Nothing." Ebonni brushed off the Professor's anger. "I warned him to leave Draco alone and he didn't. You can make me regret my actions by telling me consequences, Professor. I knew them _when_ I kicked his face in."

"Fine." Snape replied bluntly. "I'll see you Friday evening for your Occlumency lesson and please try to get Draco to come." He added, though they both knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh yes! Why didn't you tell me you weren't going to be teaching potions!" Ebonni asked hotly, hands on her hips. Potions would be awfully boring if Snape wasn't teaching her.

"It was a secret. Besides, you could have taken Defence." Snape shrugged. Apparently he saw no moral problems with being a complete bitch to anyone who was actually good.

Ebonni sighed, folding her arms. "Yeah, whatever. See you Friday Professor." She smiled and left, hurrying down into the dungeons and leaving Snape to do whatever he did.

* * *

The first week back at school flew by in a complete blur. Ebonni enjoyed most of her subjects, despite the fact that she shared most of them with Hermione and it was almost torture not to be able to talk to her. However, that was no different than any other year at School so she had learnt to deal with the ache.

Ebonni had found the new Potions Professor, a walrus look-alike called Slughorn, to be the complete opposite of Professor Snape. He was nice enough, though far too nice to the more popular students in Ebonni's opinion. Snape may have favoured Slytherins, but at least he wouldn't get anything more than a few measly house points out of it. Slughorn was a worm, trying to make connections in children. The worst kind of Slytherin in Ebonni's opinion.

None-the-less, he seemed to have taken a shine to Ebonni. She hadn't yet decided whether that was a good or bad thing. By all means, she could use his favour to her advantage. Ebonni simply didn't know whether she'd have to yet.

She asked Snape about Slughorn at their first Occlumency meeting, the first Friday back. As predicted, Draco had refused to show up.

"The Dark Lord has tried for many months to get Slughorn to join him, but the old man is certainly clever. He went off the radar months ago and now he's at Hogwarts he's certainly made it clear whose side he's on."

"Is the Dark Lord awfully angry with you for not telling him Slughorn would be working here?" Ebonni asked, biting her lip as she always did when she was nervous.

"Yes, but it isn't as if I knew until he showed up at Hogwarts. I had no idea. Anyway, stop fretting over me Ebonni. You have your own issues to think about. For instance, when are you going to cut Miss Granger from your life?" Snape replied with a very hard question that made Ebonni sigh heavily.

"Tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to it. It's going to be awful."

"Too late now, Ebonni. You've already chosen the life you're going to have." Snape told her, which made her want to swear very loudly. Instead, she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I like to think it was decided for me when the bastard you call a best friend decided to train me in the dark arts." She muttered, under her breath. It was true that she hated Lucius Malfoy and the way he treated his family, but even she couldn't deny that Lucius was as much stuck in all this as she and Draco were. His own father had served the Dark Lord before him, so it was very much the family business.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and begin your lesson." Snape told her, smirking soundly.

Ebonni grinned, shuffling in her seat.

* * *

With the weekend came the dreaded task of cutting herself off from Hermione. Though she had considered just not turning up to the Library, Ebonni finally forced herself to their corner despite being several minutes late.

As predicted, Hermione was already sat in her seat looking very confused. Ebonni was almost always at the Library first, so the Gryffindor had to suspect something was wrong already. Ebonni stood by the entrance for a short moment before sitting in her chair and taking a deep, calming breath. Trying to work out what to say was all she'd been doing for weeks, but now she found nothing to say. So, Hermione spoke first.

"I understand why you broke Harry's nose. I would have done the same in all honesty. But did you have to be so mean to him? His godfather just died, he's upset!" Hermione began, chattering away at the same rapid speed as ever. Ebonni smiled blankly listening to her, tears filling her eyes. She was going to miss that. Having to listen very carefully in case she missed anything.

Hermione noted the tears and silenced immediately, before starting up again. "Ebonni! Are you okay? What's wrong? Did something happen over the Summer? Ebonni!?"

Ebonni wiped her eyes quickly, shaking her head. "Calm down, Mia." She smiled weakly. "Things... Things did happen over the summer, Hermione. We're at war now. I... wanted so badly to stay out of it but I can't, Hermione. I just can't-"

"I don't understand, Ebonni?" Hermione frowned, her deep brown eyes widening in confusion and what Ebonni strongly suspected was fear. "You're not..."

Ebonni's efforts to keep her eyes dry went out the window, as she choked back a sob. "No, Hermione." She whispered, pulling up her sleeve to reveal the clear, white skin. "But that doesn't mean it's not dangerous for us to keep doing this. I have to choose between you and Draco, Hermione. I'm choosing Draco."

Hermione's mouth fell open and tears trailed down from her own eyes. "Why? You... Why Draco? I need you!"

Ebonni closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "No, you don't. I wish you did, but you don't. You have a family and friends that love you. Draco needs me more than you could ever realize. There are things you don't know, Hermione. Things about our childhoods that I can't tell you."

Hermione and Ebonni sat in a long silence, trying very hard to compose themselves. Eventually, Hermione took in a shaky breath.

"So, this is it? Goodbye until the war is over?" She asked quietly.

"I have no other choice, Hermione. You'll be safer this way and after it's over, I promise I'll explain everything. You just have to trust me until then." Ebonni pleaded.

"What if I die? What if you die? I thought... I was so sure that when we left school we could just tell everyone and everyone would accept it because houses didn't matter outside of Hogwarts." Hermione's voice broke again, crying quietly opposite her friend. It broke Ebonni's heart. She wondered if it would have been better to just not show up at all.

"But they do, Hermione." She replied softly. "I promise you, you're going to live through this war. We both know how this story ends, don't we?" Ebonni grinned, tears rolling down her cheeks in an endless waterfall. Hermione shook her head, choking back another wretched sob. "You know, you win the war, you marry Weasley and have kids and become Minister for Magic and save the House Elves. Come on Hermione, that's your future. We've both known it for a long time now." Ebonni stood up, pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"What about you? What's your future?" Hermione asked pointedly. Ebonni turned on the spot, smiling still.

"You know me, Hermione. I'll be in the background somewhere making sure Potter and Weasley aren't going to hurt your feelings again."

With that, Ebonni smiled one last time at the tear-streaked face of Hermione Granger and then left.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Today I said goodbye to you. I know you'll get over it soon enough. You have so many people that love you and care for you, you don't need me. You never did. I only wish that you didn't rely so heavily on Potter and Weasley because there will come a time when at least one of them will let you down. They won't be there for you and you won't know how to cope. I know you love your friends, Hermione, but I love you and I don't want to see you getting hurt by morons._

_Missing you already,_

_Ebonni._

* * *

"I wish you'd stop using that book! At least until we know it's safe!"

Ebonni tried very hard not to eavesdrop in on the Golden Trio's conversation, but she was much closer than normal in Slughorn's new layout for the potions classroom and she really wanted to know why Hermione was so adamant about Potter's potions book.

It had been a mere week since Ebonni had said her farewell to Hermione and she already felt the loss deeply. It was more than losing her best friend. It was losing her only connection to the 'light' side. Any declaration of neutralness now would be a complete and utter lie. As had always been intended for her, she was dark through and through.

But that didn't mean she didn't still feel the need to protect Hermione when her so-called friends were being prats. At that particular moment in time, that meant ignoring what seemed to be very sound advice. Ebonni wasn't sure why, but she trusted Hermione's judgement and the Gryffindors should have too.

"He's safe, Hermione. So just drop it." Potter replied under his breath, making it much harder for Ebonni to hear. She leaned forwards, pretending to drop a newt into her Babbling Potion.

"We thought the Diary was safe too! Look how that ended! I'm just saying, he OR she probably had a reason to write all those curses down!" Hermione countered, hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. Ebonni felt a pang of guilt in the bottom of her stomach. Why did Potter and Weasley get to keep her when they took her for granted so much? It wasn't fair.

Weasley intervened now, his eyes narrowed in an un-Gryffindor like glare. "He said drop it Hermione. You're sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong, again! Or do you not remember our third year with the firebolt?"

Ebonni's heart constricted as Hermione lowered her eyes in defeat and shuffled back down the Gryffindor desk to her own cauldron. How dare they! Ebonni thought, outraged. The way they treated their own best friends was sickening.

Without another moment passing, Ebonni pulled her wand out of her robes and lowered in behind her desk. She waited for the opportune moment; of Weasley leaning directly over his own cauldron of Babbling potion, and then cast a simple fountain charm. The Babbling potion shot up and out the cauldron, mainly at Weasley though some managed to splatter over the class.

Ducking, diving and dodging ensued as their classmates hurried to escape the remaining splattering of the Potion. Ebonni could barely bring herself to move in the effort not to laugh. Not only was Weasley's face pink with burns from the hot potion, but he'd managed to swallow some and was howling in the most bizarre tongue.

Ebonni quickly pulled on her Slytherin mask as Slughorn emerged from under his desk and stared in horror at his classroom.

""Pickles and oranges, They go well in strawberry skulls." Weasley yelled loudly, before staring in horror down at his own mouth. Shaking his head, he tried again. "Fudge monkeys often like to wear butterfly cups in snow."

The urge to grin was almost uncontrollable, but Ebonni forced it down with great concentration. Especially when those around her were laughing so loudly at Weasley's misfortune.

Laughter erupted in the classroom, barely contained by Slughorn's instant panic. He scrambled over to the Gryffindor table, his eyes bulging in confusion.

"Everyone be quiet!" The walrus like man bellowed, his fat face reddening as much as Weasley's ears.

Weasley seemed not to care much for what Slughorn had to say and his voice rose above all others, shouting, "Purple Picnics don't eat wool!"

Yet more laughter rang out as Slughorn ushered Weasley from the room, leaving the remaining potions students behind to recover from the dramatic end to a lesson. Ebonni faded quickly into the background and began clearing up her used ingredients, ignoring the remaining babble of chatter from the class. Revenge had been won and now she could hide in the shadows until the next time that Potter or Weasley decided to insult her best friend.

Ebonni frowned. Was she still allowed to call Hermione her best friend? She was, technically, but on the other hand they had to be nothing to each other any more.

"Why'd you do it, Malfoy? What's he ever done to you?"

Ebonni looked up sharply, seeing Potter advancing on the end of her table where Draco and Blaise had worked quietly all lesson. Thankfully, Draco took it in his stride. He smirked, leaning on his desk casually.

"Besides breathing? Nothing. Unfortunately, it wasn't me that did that." Draco's eyes flicked to Ebonni, who couldn't hide a smirk any longer. Potter wheeled around, just as Ebonni tucked her wand back into her Robes. Potter made the connection instantly and turned his attack onto her instead.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked through gritted teeth, stood towering over Ebonni with his wand aloft. Ebonni coughed politely, in a perfect imitation of Umbridge.

"I'm not sure, Potter. Maybe I'm 'T_he Chosen One_' or maybe," she paused, stepping forwards defiantly into the Gryffindor Golden boy's wand. "...Maybe I don't like to see my friends get hurt?" She added in a quiet, menacing voice.

Potter looked confused for a moment before shrugging somewhat and raising his wand up higher, pressing it into Ebonni's shoulder. Of course he didn't realize. He'd have to be clever to realize that the person he relied on to stop him from dying every year was actually best friends with a Slytherin and a Black, at that.

"Harry, Stop it! You're going to hurt her!" Ebonni heard Hermione plead from behind Harry, just out of her sight. Ebonni had just admitted Hermione was her friend. Everyone else in the room may not have understood what she meant, but Hermione had done. It wasn't as if Ebonni had never referred to Hermione as her friend, but perhaps this gave Hermione reassurance that Ebonni was still good. Or, at least, still trying to be.

"Nor do I." Harry whispered, not blinking as he stared Ebonni down.

Ebonni smiled widely, feeling as if she were really stretching her face muscles for the first time in years. "You call '_that_' a friend? More like a pet if you ask me." She told him.

Her fellow Slytherins cheered as Ebonni's face stiffened back into her usual serious look. Hermione tugged on Harry's arm, finally coming into Ebonni's view and looking so very disappointed in both her friends.

Just then the door swung open and Professor Slughorn stepped back in, his face aghast upon seeing his best student's wand out and pointing at a defenceless girl.

"Harry?! What on earth are you doing M'boy?" Slughorn asked, horrified.

"Attacking my poor sister is what!" Draco stepped in, putting on a protective façade as he leaped to Ebonni's side in an instant, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Sister was a term used loosely between Ebonni and Draco. Their personalities were two ends of the scale and especially in looks they were nothing alike. Draco was grey skinned with white blond, sleek hair and light grey eyes. Ebonni was pale white with the darkest eyes and the darkest hair.

Harry laughed coldly, shaking his head. "She attacked Ronald Sir!" He said, turning to face the professor.

Slughorn seemed momentarily torn, before remembering he was a professor and shaking his head. "You can both stay after class, we'll talk about it then."

As if by magic, the bell then rang and the rest of the class began packing away rapidly to get to dinner. Ebonni flicked her wand and her equipment packed itself away whilst she shoved her book into her bag and wiped her work surface down with a cloth.

After a few minutes, both students finished clearing away and approached Slughorn's cluttered desk, clearly avoiding each others gazes.

Slughorn leant back in his chair, at ease with his 2 best students.

"Now, I don't want to hear any excuses about what happened today but you're clearly both in the wrong. You are going to stay here until half past 4 and hand wash all the cauldrons." Slughorn told them seriously, resting his hands over his large stomach and looking from the Gryffindor to the Slytherin. Ebonni maintained eye contact, her eyes wide and innocent. She was nothing if she couldn't act and luckily, she could.

"Yes sir, Sorry." Potter said courteously. "Do you mind if I go and tell Hermione sir, she worries about me, you see."

Ebonni bit her lip hard to stop herself from making a rude comment. Of course Hermione worried about him, he was _'one of her boys_' as she always said. Ebonni hated to admit it, but she was jealous. She wished she had a best friend she could share everything with.

"Of course, Mr Potter!" Slughorn boomed happily, "But hurry back or I shall keep you later." he added in a teasing tone.

Ebonni resisted the urge to imitate vomiting as Potter smirked at her and half jogged from the room, leaving her alone with Slughorn. Ebonni simply smiled at Slughorn and then stalked to the back of the classroom and turned the tap on to fill the sink up.

"Out of interest Miss Black, why did you attack Mr Weasley?" Slughorn asked quietly, no longer acting like a delusional old man. He spoke in a relatively normal voice. It appeared Ebonni wasn't the only good actor in the room. Perhaps it was a Slytherin thing.

"I didn't." Ebonni said sharply, turning on the spot and facing the potions professor.

"Come now, Miss Black. I'm a Slytherin too you know. I knew you'd done it from the moment it happened." Slughorn looked her dead in the eye, his tone oozing in seriousness.

Ebonni swallowed, "Alright. Yes. I did it because he needed to be taught a lesson." She admitted carefully, approaching Slughorn's desk once again, her movements cautious.

"And why is that?" Slughorn asked her softly, leaning forwards onto his desk.

Ebonni bit her lip, glancing at the door to make sure Potter hadn't yet returned. "You won't tell?" She stated, a darker edge to her voice.

Slughorn nodded seriously, his beady eyes meeting her own again.

"I overheard him talking to Hermione. She was trying to help Harry and both boys were absolutely disgusting to her. It's not the first time it's happened either. All she ever does it help them and look out for them, all they do is use her and then throw her friendship away when they're not mature enough to understand why she'd doing something."

"So, you taught him a lesson." Slughorn concluded.

"Not really." Ebonni allowed a small, charming smile to grace her lips. "But it did make me feel better." she added lightly.

Slughorn let out a booming laugh, shaking his head. "I can't believe a Slytherin has just admitted to looking out for a Gryffindor." He sighed, wiping his eyes dramatically after his exuberant laughter.

"Hermione's different to the other Gryffindors Sir. I think you're underestimating her because of Potter. Without her, Weasley and Potter wouldn't have passed their OWL in potions, never mind their NEWT's. She's the mature one, the responsible one. She makes up the plans and leads them, she re-teaches them everything they didn't bother to learn in lesson, she makes sure they write home, she makes sure they eat and get up on time. She does their homework, plans their schedules and she's gets nothing in return but slander to her name and monkeys for friends who barely understand her."

Slughorn nodded thoughtfully and Ebonni wondered if she'd said too much. Then again, judging by the distant look in Slughorn's eyes, she doubted he'd took in a word she'd said.

"Say Miss Black, Every week I have a little dinner party. Just for a few select members. Those of you who have a.. spark, shall we say. I'd be delighted if you'd join us… every Thursday night at 5 apart from special occasions."

Ebonni smiled brightly, standing a little taller.

"I'd be honoured professor." She said charmingly. If Potter was trying to win over Slughorn, he'd have to put up a remarkable battle. With that, Ebonni turned and walked back to the sink; though as she passed Potter's desk a sudden idea popped into her head. Glancing back to make sure Slughorn was looking away, she ducked down and swiped Potter's precious Potions book without a second thought. She slipped it into her pocket and replaced it with her own- just in time for Potter to walk through the door happily.

"Ah, here he is! C'mon my boy, you've cauldrons to dry!" Slughorn boomed, laughing loudly.

Ebonni smirked, turning back to the wall and automatically washing the cauldrons in the sink. Watching Potter stress trying to find his book over the next few days would be beautiful. Positively Beautiful.

* * *

The following Thursday evening, Ebonni ascended from the safety of the dungeons to Slughorn's office where the first 'Slug Club' of the term was being held. Ebonni wasn't quite sure who was going, other than Blaise. He had offered to escort her and she had accepted, but after waiting ten minutes in the common room for him to show up she got impatient and left. It wasn't as if either of them particularly cared about going. Blaise went for status alone, Ebonni went simply to outdo Potter.

Still, after arriving at the Office and finding out Potter couldn't attend, Ebonni wondered if it had been worth it. After a few minutes of Slughorn introducing the people she already knew and chose to ignore, she was allowed to sit. Going by the empty spaces at the table, Ebonni guessed there were more yet to arrive. One of the empty spaces were allocated on her left, and Ebonni prayed that it wasn't for Blaise.

Her prayers, apparently, were answered as the next person to enter the grand Office was Hermione. Slughorn ushered her into the seat next to the Slytherin, singing her praises all the while. Ebonni stared forcefully at her plate. Maybe she had told the Professor too much. Was he now going to try and force them together at every opportunity to promote inter-house unity? Ebonni shuddered inwardly. She'd have to move schools.

"I know it was you."

Ebonni looked up, her eyes widening slightly. Hermione sat very naturally beside her, looking as if she was listening to Slughorn greet Blaise who had just arrived, only five minutes late. Though, Hermione wasn't listening to Slughorn. She was talking very discreetly to Ebonni.

"You stole Harry's book." The Gryffindor added. "He's torn the Gryffindor tower up looking for it. Thinks it's been stolen." She continued, under her breath. Ebonni couldn't help but grin for a brief second before regaining her composure.

"I don't know what you mean." Ebonni replied, her voice quiet and firm.

"Yes, you do. What are you going to do with it?" Hermione rolled her eyes and Ebonni turned back to face the table.

"I'm handing it back in to Professor Snape tomorrow." Ebonni told her, smiling slightly once more.

"Snape?" Hermione's surprise overcome her need to be nonchalant. She turned to Ebonni. "Why Snape?"

"It's his!" Ebonni said indignantly. "I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere." She added.

Hermione's eyes bulged and Ebonni could almost hear her brain whirring in her head, the need to go research this knew information overwhelming. Instead, like Ebonni, she was forced to wait out the remainder of the meal. Ebonni's heart sank when Hermione didn't reply. They sat in silence for the rest of the dinner and spoke only when Slughorn decided to question them.

Ebonni hadn't really had the time to look through Snape's book, but there was no doubt that it was indeed Snape's. For months of her childhood she had studied with Snape, learning anything he could teach her. Without hesitation she had instantly recognized his spidery writing. If any thing, Snape's handwriting had even influenced her own so how could it baffle her?

Ebonni soon got lost in her own thoughts and before she knew it, the meal was over and Slughorn was bidding them goodnight. Sparing no time, Ebonni thanked Slughorn for his good hosting skills and then departed down to the Dungeons. It was late and she still had lessons in the morning.

* * *

The next evening, Ebonni found herself entering Snape's office for their second Occlumency lesson. Yet again, Draco had point blank refused to attend and Ebonni had been forced to leave him behind. In all honesty, she was worried about her brother but there was little she could do. It was up to him to ask for help. She couldn't force it on to him and nor could Professor Snape, no matter how much they wanted to.

Closing the door behind her, Ebonni found herself being watched by narrowed eyes.

"Have you managed to practice this week, or has it all been parties and cursing Gryffindors for you?"

Ebonni sat down opposite him, shaking her head slowly. Not a minute through the door and he was already complaining. She missed old Snape. Pre-War Snape, as it were. He treated her like a person instead of a soldier.

"There's a reason Draco doesn't attend these lessons, you realize?" Ebonni replied, her voice drab and sarcastic.

"Hilarious." Snape replied, standing up from his seat and striding anxiously around his dark office. "But I am being serious, Ebonni. Two weeks into term and you've already broken Potter's nose and burnt Weasley's face. At any other time, I'd be thrilled- I'm sure. Unfortunately, we're at war; so please stop drawing attention to yourself."

"Fine." Ebonni folded her arms and leant back in her seat, smiling wickedly. "I suppose you don't want your book back then?"

Snape's eyes widened slightly, in either realization or surprise; Ebonni wasn't sure. "Book? What book?" He asked.

Ebonni reached into her pocket and pulled out the old Potions book. She'd had more time to look through it during the day and, just as Hermione had said, it did contain several interesting looking curses. Though, of course, Hermione hadn't said they looked interesting. That was Ebonni's own, personal opinion. "This book." she declared. "Nice name, by the way. Who's Prince? Your Mother, I'm guessing?" Ebonni examined the battered spine of the book quickly, before returning her eyes to Snape. He seemed almost sad to see the book again.

"Yes, actually." He muttered. "Where did you find that?"

Ebonni suppressed a smug grin. "I didn't. I stole it from Potter. The whole face-burning thing was a mere distraction. Oh, and the Gryffindors couldn't decide if you were a girl or a boy based on your handwriting. I thought you should know that." She added with a smirk.

"So they didn't recognize it? The handwriting, I mean?"

"No." Ebonni shrugged. "They hadn't a clue. It's almost as if they haven't been reading your instructions for the past 5 years."

Snape blinked rapidly, washing his confusion away. "In Weasley's case, that's probably true. Still, you can keep that book if you wish. You might learn something new, though that's unlikely." Snape smirked, almost cockily. Ebonni couldn't help but grin back. If there was one thing in her life she was proud of, it was her magnificent collection of potions books. She had the very oldest available, down to scrolls from centuries ago, and she loved to sit for hours pouring over the old text to find out secret recipes and long lost ingredients.

"Thank you." Ebonni beamed, tucking it back into her robes.

"Besides, you need to keep up with your hobby. Anything to distract you from victimising Gryffindors." Snape told her, rolling his eyes. Ebonni smirked soundly. As if she'd stop defending Hermione! Ever! Even if only from afar, Hermione and Draco would always be her main concern.

"Very Well. Let's begin our lesson. Are you ready?"

Ebonni closed her eyes and let go of all her worries and anger. Or at least, she tried to before nodding to signify her readiness. Within seconds, she felt a new presence in her mind and tried very hard to control her emotions. Seconds passed, though how many Ebonni couldn't tell. Eventually, anyway, her barrier broke and memories came flooding by. There were, admittedly, several. Mainly about Hermione as she was the most prominent concern on Ebonni's mind at the time. The most vivid memory was of Slug Club and whispering to Hermione, unnoticed by the rest of the party. Ebonni felt once again the feelings she'd felt. The hurt and the relief, the amusement and the pang of sheer heartbreak to know that they couldn't just announce they were friends.

On the verge of tears, Ebonni felt Snape leave her mind and sat very still as she attempted to keep her composure.

"You told me that you understood what joining the Dark Lord meant. You promised me you'd cut Granger from your life, Ebonni."

"And I have. That was a one off. It was Slughorn's fault, he seated us together. I couldn't just ignore her, Professor." Ebonni felt as if she was telling herself as much as she was Snape. A small part of her knew it wasn't the truth. She could very easily have ignored Hermione, but she didn't want to. She wanted to tell her everything.

"Ebonni! I understand, I do. But this isn't about Slytherin Verses Gryffindor any more. This is a war and you chose to go against her. You agreed to be trained by Voldemort himself! You killed innocent people this summer and I know you're doing it for Draco, but it doesn't change the fact that you did it! Granger is best friends with Harry Potter. You are about to kill Albus Dumbledore. You've chosen your path and you need to accept that, or you're going to end up dead. I won't let that happen, Ebonni. Nor will Draco. W- He needs you."

"I know!" Ebonni replied hastily, struggling not to cry. She hadn't cried so much in her entire life than the past few weeks. She was a wreck. "I know! But I didn't think it would be this hard! I thought that when the war was over I'd be able to explain everything and we could just pick up from where we left off! But that can't happen... she's going to hate me. I'm going to be Voldemort's second in command. I'm going to be what she is to Potter.. to Voldemort. Draco won't accept my help, Hermione is going to hate me and my soul is in pieces because I heard the word power and leapt at the chance!"

"Ebonni... your soul isn't in-"

"Yes! It is! And was it worth it? NO. Because Draco simply ignores me, all the time! I don't know how to proceed from here, Professor! I'm stuck. There. I said it. I'm completely stuck and I don't see a single way out." Ebonni finished, slightly out of breath.

They sat in silence for a little while, Ebonni looking straight at the floor. She felt awful. She wanted to crawl into bed and stay there until the war was over.

"You just have to take things one step at a time, Ebonni. Trust me and I can help both you and Draco. For now, I suggest we leave Draco to his own devices. When he fails on his own, he'll realize he needs help. As for you becoming Voldemort's second, you're safe until next summer and even then I know a way to buy you time?"

"Yeah?"

"The Dark Lord knows that Draco is going to fail in killing Dumbledore. He intends for you to do it in the end, to prove yourself. If neither of you succeed and I have to step in, you should have the whole of the summer to train and you'll be safe until you start school again."

"And you think that will work?" Ebonni asked, biting her lip. It was a very risky plan.

"Of course." Snape said simply. "As for Granger... If the war ends with a victory for Potter, she will at least listen to you. You were her sole and constant best friend for 5 years. People don't forget that, especially not people like Granger."

"Even if she thinks I'm a murderer and a death eater?"

"Even if you ARE a murderer and a death eater. She will always listen to your explanation."

Ebonni sighed heavily. How she hoped Snape was telling the truth.

* * *

Hello!

Drop me a review to let me know what you think, I promise it won't make a mo'


	4. Chapter 4 - October, November

September came and passed without further incident. Draco continued to be stupidly stubborn. Ebonni was still trapped between wanting to force her help upon him and wanting him to be able to cope alone, even to just prove Voldemort wrong. Occlumency lessons continued and Ebonni was beginning to get a clear idea on how exactly to 'clear' her mind. Out of interest, she'd also began reading the Half Blood Prince to get an insight onto what Snape's mind set had been like in school. She'd also learnt some nifty jinxes from the book which she wished that she could share with Hermione, though of course the Gryffindor wouldn't approve anyway.

Lessons were all going well, as far as Ebonni was concerned. It was odd not to be officially taught by Professor Snape and she couldn't say she much enjoyed Slughorn's teaching methods, but at least she didn't have to Defence this way.

One definite drawback of Slughorn continued to be Slug Club. Every Thursday, they met in Slughorn's office for their little gathering. It drove Ebonni mad to know she had to attend every week and see Hermione, every week. It landed her in all sorts of situations, like for instance, being forced to go to Hogsmeade by Professor Slughorn because it was 'the first trip of the year' and a 'jolly-good experience.' Ebonni had reluctantly accepted, which was why she found herself wandering around the freezing cold village, nearly 2 weeks into October.

After a butterbeer, a new quill and an early Christmas present for Draco of a pocket knife, Ebonni decided to return to the castle. At least now she could tell Slughorn that she had, in fact, been into the village. Ebonni stalked the road to Hogwarts alone, unfortunately finding herself a little way behind Hermione and the idiots she called friends. When she'd agreed to go to the village, she'd never expected to find herself listening in to the mind-numbingly dull conversation shared between the Gryffindors as it travelled in the winds to her ears.

After a few minutes of random mindless babble, the Gryffindors trailed off to eavesdrop on another conversation of the two girls in front of them. Ebonni couldn't quite hear the others, being so far behind, no matter how much she strained her ears. The wind howled and Ebonni folded her arms to keep in the heat.

Everything happened so quickly after that. The girls in front both screamed, a brown paper package flew up in the air and suddenly Ebonni was running up to the Gryffindors without a second thought.

"Stop!" Ebonni yelled to Potter, who was kneeling curiously beside the package. "Don't touch it!" she told him as he looked up in surprise, verging on anger. He was clearly still pretty annoyed about the fact she'd hurt his precious pet. "It looks cursed," Ebonni mumbled, ignoring the disbelief on his face. She kneeled beside Potter and took her scarf off, shivering violently already. She wrapped the scarf around her bare, white hands and picked the necklace up with dread running through her veins.

She'd seen that necklace before. It had been on sale in Knockturn Alley for years. Ebonni had admired it, once upon a time. She'd thought it pretty. That was, until Snape had told her what it did. Then she hadn't even wanted to enter the shop.

"How can you tell?" Potter asked suspiciously, taking Ebonni by surprise.

"Can't you sense it Potter? It's dark magic. Besides, look what it did to her. It's obviously not a good thing, use your common sense please." Ebonni muttered, holding the necklace out in front of her and examining it quickly before it had to be taken off her.

"Weasley!" Ebonni said commandingly, having finished her inspection. Weasley jumped up, looking a little nervous. "Run into the Village and find a teacher." She instructed.

Weasley nodded and sprinted back down the cold path, spotting the half-giant, Magical Creatures teacher and hurrying over to him first.

"Here Potter, you take this and try and learn from it." Ebonni then sighed, reluctantly handing him the covered necklace. She wasn't really sure why she was helping Potter, a boy she loathed. Was it, perhaps, to make up for the act she had not yet committed? Still, she doubted Potter would remember this when his mentor was dead by her or Draco's hands.

Once the necklace was out of her hands, Ebonni dropped back to the floor beside Hermione and the two other girls. One of them was sobbing hysterically and the other was still, eyes closed.

"Is she alive?" Ebonni breathed to Hermione who nodded unsteadily. "Right. Let's keep it that way." She told the Gryffindors, shaking her head. "Cover her with this." she added, handing Hermione her own cloak.

Hermione took it with shaking hands, glancing anxiously at Ebonni. "Oh come on Granger! It's not hard!"

"alrigh' alrigh!' I'm here now!" Hagrid, the halfwit half giant arrived on the scene with Weasley. "Harry don' touch that necklace!" Hagrid instructed firmly, scooping the unconscious girl into his arms. "I'm gonna' go up ahead. I'll tell the Professors you're on your way."

Potter nodded. Hermione helped the girl's sobbing friend up and wrapped an arm around her, leading her up to the castle after the astoundingly fast moving Professor Hagrid.

Ebonni hung back a little, eager to find Draco and demand the truth from him, yet she was unable to escape Potters suspicious emerald eyes. "Why are you helping us?" he asked, his voice calm yet distant.

"Because…because I was here to help. You'd be as bad as her without me so I'll just take a thank you and leave."

"Thank you... I think." Potter said quickly, half shouting after Ebonni as she turned and jogged back to the village to find Draco. It had to be him. It had to. Judging from what Ebonni had heard the crying girl say, her friend had been imperioused and there was only one reason why someone would need to do that in a place as innocent as Hogsmeade.

Ebonni's soul felt like it was burning, in anger at herself and Draco. What had she done? Helped the Dark Lords greatest enemy. Prevented him from getting cursed which would have potentially lead Draco to the top of the death eaters. _Why_? Why had she done that?

Ebonni's feet hammered against the ground as she pelted down a back ally, somehow following her instincts that lead her to Draco.

The second she caught sight of the blonde haired boy he was up against a wall, held firmly by Ebonni's thin hands; one pressed on his neck, the other closed around his neck. "Are you stupid, Draco. Are you a fucking moron?" She hissed, pulling her wand out easily and jabbing her adoptive brothers chest with it.

"What the hell are you on about?" Malfoy asked, eyes wide in shock and confusion. His grey face had drained of the little colour it had possessed.

"That little cursed necklace trick? Did you not THINK AT ALL?!" Ebonni couldn't hold the strong composure she'd used for so long. This was serious, the dark lord would be angry. At both of them if anyone found out Ebonni had helped Potter. Oh Merlin, this would be difficult to explain.

Draco spluttered about for a moment, struggling to release Ebonni's hold over him. "How do you know about that?" he asked, rubbing his neck painfully.

"How do I know? It's FAILED! Draco, right now Potter and his friends and skipping up to the castle with that blasted necklace to find Dumbledore and show him! The idiot you imperioused is probably at Mungo's already!"

Draco slid to the floor, clutching his head with his hands. "Shit! What am I gonna do?" he asked quietly, glancing up and gazing at Ebonni pleadingly.

Ebonni's own dark eyes turned to Stone as she stared down at him cruelly. "You are going to start listening to me, Draco. You are going to start coming to Occlumency. You are going to stop being so bloody rash and actually think about things and talk them through with me before acting! Do you understand me?"

Draco simply nodded, still in a daze.

* * *

A week later, Ebonni found herself in Herbology class. Ebonni didn't particularly like the practical side of Herbology. It was mucky and less precise then Potions, in most cases. But she loved learning about all the different plants. Their cycles and the best time to pick them, what potions to use them in and how being picked in a certain way could affect their quality. It was all very fascinating.

Yet, like most her lessons, Ebonni had to put up with seeing Hermione and her useless friends. It was made even harder in Herbology, by the fact that Draco hadn't taken it. Admittedly, Ebonni did partner with Blaise who wasn't half bad at Herbology- but he wasn't exactly a fountain of interesting conversation. Therefore, most of the time, Ebonni was forced to listen to the mind-numbing conversations of the Gryffindors.

On this particular occasion, the practical work was absolutely abysmal so Ebonni was forced to team up with Blaise, simply to get out of the work. They were working with Gnarled Snargaluff Stumps, which were a most horrendous plant. Ebonni stood well back, completely refusing to take park. Not that Professor Spout knew.

Ebonni hovered a little while behind Blaise, horrified by the vicious plant he was struggling with; it scratched his arms and tightened around his wrists to prevent him from working, at which point Ebonni had to step in and blast it off him with a flick of her wand.

Still, all the chaos didn't prevent her from hearing the Gryffindors conversation, as much as she wished otherwise. They were talking about Slug Club at the time, and Ebonni rolled her eyes at Weasley's jealousy. It wasn't Hermione's fault that she was completely out of his league and far more likely to do something with her life.

"Quite enough chat over here!" Ebonni glanced up as Professor Sprout called over to the Gryffindors, temporarily ending their conversation. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started and Neville's already got his first pod."

Ebonni turned to face the more quiet, less irritating Gryffindor and almost smiled. Longbottom had, indeed, gained a pod from the barbarous plant, though not without a struggle. To say he had achieved that all alone was astounding. Every one else had a partner. No-one really ever chose to go with the least talented members of the class, which was clearly very wrong. Ebonni continued to watch Longbottom from a distance. He had proven himself time and time again to be a very skilled herbologist, yet he was still judged on his magic. It was sad, but it was the world in which they lived. Ebonni would have rather been like Longbottom in all honesty. If she were as hopeless as him in her magic, she wouldn't be in her situation. She would be happy, perhaps.

"Black!" Ebonni turned with a start, realizing she'd been lost in thought. "Your partner requires assistance."

Blaise did need assistance, Ebonni found out as she turned and found him covered in bruises and scratches. Ebonni watched the Gryffindors when she could, but missed the rest of their conversation as she attempted to stab a pod with her dagger as missed it repeatedly. The lesson ended soon after and Ebonni left the Greenhouse, looking much better off than the rest of the class. Almost completely scratch free.

* * *

The following Friday, Ebonni found herself leaving the dungeons an hour before curfew and heading to Snape's office for Occlumency. For the second time, she was joined by Draco who had begun to change his act around since the incident with Katie Bell. Instead of spending every single minute alone, even ignoring his best friend Blaise, he was actually acting normal once again.

After the Occlumency meeting of the week before, he grudgingly admitted that he should have started earlier. Ebonni agreed coldly. She was still unbelievably mad at him for making such a childish mistake. Plus, he would have to put in a lot of effort to get to the stage that she was at in Occlumency. Professor Snape told her that she was now making it much harder for him to access her memories, although he did occasionally hear her present thoughts which had to be much more dangerous, as far as Ebonni could tell. What if she thought about how much she wanted to run away in the presence of a death eater that wasn't as courteous as Voldemort. Once word got out that she would be Voldemort's second, there were bound to be other death eaters who wanted her dead. It was inevitable that she would be hated on both side.

"You shouldn't worry about that yet," Snape told her, without Ebonni even expressing her doubts. "You're safe in Hogwarts." He added firmly. Ebonni strongly suspected that was mainly for Draco's benefit, because she didn't believe him for a second. If anyone were to find out what they were planning, they'd be done for. Even the kindest Hufflepuff wouldn't hesitate to stop them, by any means possible.

"You mean we're safe while Dumbledore is alive. The second he's gone we'll be the most wanted in all the wizarding world." Ebonni retorted, Draco nodding by her side.

"I think the Dark Lord may have you beaten on that," Snape told them dryly. Ebonni rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. She was too tired to work tonight. It was a Friday and late and for the first time in several weeks, she actually wanted to sleep. Even if she did have horrid dreams, she'd at least get a few hours sleep before they came. "But when Dumbledore dies, you will still have a wealth of protection. Your father, for example."

Ebonni huffed, but she saw Draco smile beside her.

"Is he getting out yet?" The blonde asked, edging forwards in his chair.

"Not quite yet." Snape replied tentatively. "Draco, I think our lesson is done for tonight. Could you go and patrol the hall please, I'd like a word with Ebonni."

Draco nodded and left, scraping his chair as he exited. Ebonni sat in still silence until the door shut, at which point she sighed heavily and waited for Snape to say whatever it was he needed to. She wasn't particularly bothered, but she would really have liked to leave too.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Ebonni?" Snape asked simply, watching her through dark eyes. "Or are you planning on becoming a Revitalising Drought addict?"

Ebonni folded her arms crossly. "What gave me away?" she asked laconically, shaking her head. The last thing she needed at the moment was for Snape to turn all 'concerned' on her.

"The fact you just yawned. You never yawn, Ebonni. I don't think I've ever once seen you yawn." The look on Snape's face was pure astonishment; he was being utterly serious.

"Narcissa once told me it was rude. But that's not the point. No, I didn't sleep well last night. But neither did Draco. Neither did you!" She added, noting the consistent bags that had been under Snape's eyes since the War began. "We'll all get over it and carry on with our lives."

"No, that's not the point Ebonni. I was at a meeting with the Dark Lord last night, not perfectly safe and sound in school." Snape shook his head sharply, his frustration evident by his stiff expression. He was not normally this controlled around Ebonni and frankly it was most disturbing. "I'm not your father, Ebonni, I'm not Lucius. I can't tell you what to do."

"You think Lucius can?" Ebonni interrupted sharply, though Snape ignored her with a pointed glare.

"But you are not you at the moment. Ebonni Levina Black doesn't yawn. She doesn't arrive late to breakfast and she doesn't forget to do homework, especially not Potions. You have to stop putting so much energy into killing Dumbledore and try to actually care for yourself."

* * *

Ebonni thought a lot about Snape's words over the next few days. As much as she wanted to take the advice and as much as she hated not being the perfect, model student she had always prided herself on being, she couldn't manage it. She couldn't focus on lessons, she couldn't sleep properly, she barely had time to eat. All her efforts were being put into finding out a way to let Death eaters into the castle and finding a way to get Dumbledore alone to kill him.

Even when Ebonni wasn't fretting over the impossible task, she was worrying over Draco or Hermione or Snape who was now being called to meetings almost every night. It was harder to see her head of house nowadays. She had grown so accustomed to seeing him everyday for at least an hour, but now she was lucky to catch a glimpse of him at breakfast and dinner. He no longer taught her, so the only time they met was in their Occlumency lessons.

Ebonni knew it was selfish, really, as the lessons weren't meant to be a way of her letting out all her worries to the Professor, but she did miss how it used to be before Draco came along. When Snape asked her what was wrong and she told him. Then he would calm her worries and she was rewarded with a few hours more sleep that night.

Selfishness aside, Ebonni was immensely pleased that Draco was now asking her for help. Not that she gave him much of a choice any more. He couldn't afford to make any more mistakes and the only way he wouldn't was if she was there to stop him. It wasn't as if she enjoyed plotting to kill the headmaster, but she would do anything if it helped Draco not turn as dark as she was. It was too late for her, she had already killed. Draco, on the other hand, was still good and whole. He could be saved yet.

While he was at Hogwarts, he was safe. Just like Snape had told them. He could be a normal student, play Quidditch and worry about homework. He just had to leave Ebonni to the work, and that's exactly what Ebonni told him to do. Which lead her to being sat in the room of hidden things on November the second, staring blankly at all the useless objects which could never help her reach her goal.

It was the first match of the season for Quidditch, Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor. Draco was playing, as always, and Ebonni was glad he was getting out of the castle for once. He was starting to look as bad as she did.

Ebonni tutted to herself. She needn't waste time worrying over Draco, who was perfectly fine, when she had bigger issues at hand. How could she killed Dumbledore? How could she get Death Eaters into Hogwarts?

The obvious answer, was of course Floo them in. But that wasn't a very strong plan. Anything could go wrong. What they needed was a secret entrance. Some unknown way of infiltrating the castle.

"Ebonni!"

Ebonni turned, seeing Draco entering the room of hidden things and frowning at the grin on his face. He was in his Quidditch robes and had his broom in hand, but surely the match hadn't even begun yet, so how could Slytherin have won?

"Draco?" She replied, jumping down from the table she'd been sat on.

"I know what we're going to do! I know how to get Death Eaters into the castle!" Draco announced, almost jumping up and down in excitement. "I was just speaking to Montague and remember in fifth year, when he got trapped in the v-"

"Vanishing Cabinet!" Ebonni finished, clapping her hands together. "Brilliant! That's incredible! Where is it?" She asked, her glee wearing off slightly. Even after they found it, from what Ebonni heard the cabinet wasn't exactly in a good state. They'd need to find the partner cabinet and they'd both need to be repaired by the end of the year.

"In here," Draco told her breathlessly. "Somewhere, anyway." He added, looking around in awe at the jumble of furniture in the room. "C'mon, let's split up. We'll find it in no time!" He told her, placing down him broom and pulling off his gloves.

"Draco- What about the match? You'll miss it." Ebonni told her brother sternly. She had no patience for the game and couldn't care less about the silly, competitive houses when there was an actual war on. However, she did think Draco needed a way to relieve stress.

Draco simply shook his head, laughing bitterly. "Ebonni, you know as well as I do that Quidditch doesn't matter. We haven't got a chance in hell of beating Potter with brooms... but Dumbledore... we have a chance to end him, Eb. We could win this war and get everything that Dad always wanted."

"Do you really believe that?" Ebonni asked, quietly. "Do you even want that, Draco? Do you truly want what Lucius wants, or do you just want to please him?"

"What does it matter what I want?" Draco replied, his voice rising. "I'm not important. I'm not a part of this, Ebonni. I'm not like you, I'm just a pawn and I know it. I'm the Weasley of the dark side." Draco shook his head slowly. "And my father is too. Now, let's stop wasting time and find this cabinet. We have a headmaster to kill."

* * *

Hours later, Ebonni left Draco still searching for the Cabinet to go on a food run. It wasn't madly late, but for all the work she'd been doing, Ebonni was tired. Still, they wouldn't stop until they'd found the cabinet. Draco was right. They had a task to do and they had to do it, no matter the cost. They were just pawns.

On the seventh floor landing, Ebonni waited for a staircase to arrive impatiently. Things were moving exceptionally slowly for her. It was almost as if the school knew what she was planning and would do anything to prevent her from achieving her goal.

It wasn't until a certain bushy haired Gryffindor came running past that the stairs arrived.

Hermione flew down them, choking back sobs and oblivious to the castle around her. Ebonni didn't know what to do and for a short second, she just stood and stared after the crying young woman. Then, just as the stairs were about to leave, Ebonni raced after her- mind made up. There was no way she could just ignore Hermione in such a state. Ebonni hadn't even seen Hermione so positively distraught. Even in third year when Potter and Weasley had been ignoring her, even in fifth year when Black died, even when her grandmother died in fourth year- Hermione had always held some control over her emotions.

Ebonni hurried down the stairs, keeping Hermione in her sights at all time. The Gryffindor made it to the fourth floor landing before stopping and leaning over the banister, breathing raggedly. Ebonni arrived about a minute later, slowing to a walk on the last few stairs to catch her breath.

Moving in silence, Ebonni slowly approached Hermione who continued to cry quietly over the banister. She didn't know what to say, what to do to help her.

"Granger..." Ebonni tried quietly, standing a safe distance behind Hermione. When she didn't react, Ebonni moved a step closer and softened her voice further, to show she was completely peaceful. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

It worked. Hermione stood up, wiping her eyes with the pad of her thumb. "Nothing. I'm being stupid." She muttered.

Ebonni almost laughed, but decided against it. "I don't believe that for a second." She replied.

Hermione finally turned, revealing her puffy red eyes and tear streaked face. It made Ebonni's heart pang to see her best friend so upset. "You should. It's Ron." At the mention of his name, Hermione sobbed again against her wishes. Ebonni had a sudden and strong urge to make Weasley pay, despite knowing what on earth he'd done. That didn't much matter to Ebonni, she always wanted to curse Weasley for something or other. "I don't know what I've done, Ebonni." Hermione told her, shaking her head and crying again. "I don't know... I don't know why he doesn't like me." Hermione choked yet another painful sob and Ebonni wanted more than anything to hold her until she stopped crying, to make the hurt stop.

"I don't know, Mia." Ebonni consoled her softly, tears filling her own eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. He's the stupid one, not you. He doesn't know yet, he doesn't understand how important- how wonderful you are." The words were very, very true. So true they hurt. Ebonni knew more than anyone how important and wonderful Hermione was. Maybe that's why she hated Weasley so much... because he got to keep that which he never appreciated.

"But he does Lavender Brown?" Hermione added, rubbing her eyes furiously.

Ebonni laughed a sharp yet quiet laugh. "There is nothing wonderful about Brown and she is nowhere near as wonderful as you. There will come a time, Hermione, when Weasley won't have you to come running back to and that's when he'll learn to love you properly."

"What do I do until then? Pine after an idiot who does nothing but rub it in my face?"

"Not at all. You're Hermione Granger. You get even."

"I've already cursed him." Hermione brushed off Ebonni's comment quickly. Ebonni didn't know whether to feel proud that her friend had gotten a slight revenge, or guilty that she'd taught her such bad habits.

"I didn't mean cursing, Mia. Give him a taste of his own medicine."

Hermione was silent, dabbing her eyes with the sleeves of her top.

"How do you do it?" She finally asked, sighing heavily. "How do you hide your emotions? It's so hard to know what you're thinking, Ebonni. I don't know what you're thinking or how you're feeling any more. You look so ill all the time and I want to know why, but I don't want to... I can't ask you, can I?"

Ebonni smiled weakly, taking a seat on the last stair. Thank Merlin it was after a match, or else the school would be swarming with students. As it happened, everyone was at the after parties; no one was around to see the Slytherin and the Gryffindor conversing on the stairs.

"No. I hide my emotions for a reason, Hermione. You can't worry about me now. Focus on Potter, he's the one that needs you."

Hermione smiled. "Just like Draco needs you?"

"Exactly." Ebonni replied. There were certain likenesses between the two boys, as there were with Ebonni and Hermione. It was like they were mirrors. The good and dark versions of each other, Ebonni thought sadly. Why did she have to be the dark one? Why did anyone have to be dark.

"Harry thinks that Draco is a Death eater, you know. He thinks he's taken over from Lucius... I don't suppose..."

"Hermione. I've told you before, Draco is nothing like his father. Tell Potter to focus on things that actually matter. Like killing the d- uh, You know who." Ebonni flushed red. "And besides, even if he was... What does it matter in the end? A wise man once said we are all pawns. You, me, Draco... all of us. In the end, we're not going to matter."

Hermione seemed to take Ebonni's words to heart, chewing on her lower lip in thought. The very habit that Ebonni had picked up from her. Ebonni watched with a sad feeling of nostalgia before Hermione finally replied.

"You are safe though, aren't you Ebonni? No matter your position... please tell me you're safe?"

Ebonni glanced down the stairs to see Professor Snape on his way up, having not yet seen them. She stood and looked at Hermione, for once completely sure of her answer. "Yes, I am. I have people looking out for me." She almost smiled as Snape arrived, looking subtly cross as per usual.

"Miss Black, Miss Granger. Are you aware that it is curfew in an hour, or were you planning on just _hanging_ around school through the night."

Ebonni reacted promptly, striding away from Hermione and to the stairs down. "Sorry, Professor. Granger was just informing me about the _marvellous_ victory of Gryffindor's. It seems Slytherin were quite lost without their star Seeker."

"Quite." Snape replied astutely. "Tell me, Miss Black, how is Mr Malfoy feeling now?"

Ebonni smirked soundly. "He's improving, Professor, though I do believe he has a long recovery ahead of him." The metaphor was fitting. It could take months to fix the Cabinets, if they even found them, but after that... everything would be better. They will have succeeded in their task and gained the Dark Lord's favour. They would be safe. The wizarding world would hate them and they'd be wanted criminals... well, they'd be safe-r at least.

"I see. Now, I suggest you both return to your houses before I am forced to take points." Ebonni sent a final glance at Hermione, who seemed more cheered up now, before sweeping away down the stairs and not looking back. Snape would be angry with her for breaking her resolve yet again and talking to Hermione, but she could deal with him later. Snape never seemed to stay mad at her... Ebonni considered herself very lucky.

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5 - December

Hello and thanks for reading.

* * *

December's arrival was made evident by the snow that had descended over the grounds of Hogwarts. It was freezing cold and going outside became a detestable chore. Even inside the castle was colder than usual and the underground Slytherin dorms were beyond comfortable for living in. Most of the girls in Ebonni's dorm were complaining about not being able to sleep for the cold, which made Ebonni's life much harder. She hadn't been questioned yet, but she could no longer risk sneaking out at night to visit the Room of Hidden things.

Draco had found the Cabinet the night of the match, long after Ebonni had been sent back to her dorms by Snape. He'd told her the next morning, his excitement returned with a renewed vigour. He'd found it relatively close to the entrance, though it had been hidden by an upturned table and covered with a velvet throw. An old relic of the Gryffindor tower, Ebonni supposed when she went to examine the cabinet.

They had forged an easy path to the cabinet and Ebonni had begun her research immediately. The problem had been that they couldn't begin to fix the Cabinet until they'd found out how. It was very advanced magic and mostly beyond the Hogwarts Library so Ebonni had gotten Pims to bring her specialized books on the subject, which had helped immensely.

Another boost in their work was the fact they'd found out where the partner Cabinet was, thanks to Professor Snape. He'd found the partner was at Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley, though Ebonni didn't know why or how he'd done it.

Therefore, the work was going well.

During the day, Ebonni researched and thought over the work. In the night, she performed the magic to fix the Cabinet. It was slow work, but step by step all the pieces were clicking into place. Even Draco was helping, though he did most of his work during the day when they were meant to be in lessons.

Although the work was taking it's toll and was, admittedly, very magically draining, Ebonni knew that they would prevail in the end. Besides, with her night time work now put to a halt by the cold and restless girls of her dorm, she was being forced to slow down and actually take a break.

Snape made it known that this was a good thing. Ebonni wasn't entirely convinced, but Draco made the point that they did have 7 more months until the end of the school year. They had plenty of time to finish.

Draco was in a much better place now, inwardly at least. The stress had been relieved and with Christmas approaching, Ebonni found herself looking forward to going home and simply relaxing for a little while.

She wasn't one for vanity, but Ebonni had noticed a very prominent difference in herself since school had began. For a start, she looked much older than she had done and she felt it too. Her eyes, if possible, seemed darker- surrounded by heavy bags that she attempted to hide with make up during the day. Her appearance had changed. She didn't feel perfectly presented any more; not the pure-blood example that she was meant to be. She simply felt average and whether that was good or bad, she didn't know.

What she did know was that come Christmas, everything would be better.

* * *

A week before the end of term, Ebonni found herself sat in Snape's office with Draco. Their Occlumency lessons had gotten to the point where they didn't really need to learn anything any more and simply had to keep up with practising. Therefore, after a few minutes of Snape checking that they were still keeping up with the practice, the lesson was over and the three spent the rest of the time doing very little but talking.

Ebonni loved it, and that wasn't something she admitted easily. It was the one hour a week that she looked forward to and truly enjoyed. Just being in Draco and Professor Snape's company, without having to train or work or worry was a blessing. It was like being a child again.

So, whilst Draco sat beside her writing up his Transfiguration Essay, Ebonni just sat in silence- perfectly content.

"You are both set on returning home for the holidays, are you not?" Snape murmured after a while, looking up from the letter he had been reading. Ebonni recognised the handwriting of Lucius Malfoy, which meant that he was out of Azkaban and back at the Manor. That could potentially put a slight downer on her much awaited holiday, but Ebonni could easily ignore Lucius. She had done for a long time now.

"Yes, of course." Ebonni replied, on behalf of herself and Draco. "Narcissa will be expecting Draco and I have work to do." It wasn't a lie, though Ebonni didn't really consider reading up on curses as work. It was simply life.

"I thought as much." Snape sighed a little and resting his elbows on the mahogany desk. Snape looked as tired as Ebonni and Draco and Ebonni wondered whether he'd been getting any sleep either. As much as she liked to declare that adults were useless and were as clueless in the war as they were, she still always believed that Snape was different. He was so... confident, so sure. If there was any one who could escape the war alive, it would be Snape. "Lucius has informed me of a raid that's going to occur Christmas Eve. The Dark Lord wants Ollivander, for some reason, and we're all being sent to retrieve him."

Ebonni nodded absently, wondering why on earth the Dark Lord required a wand maker.

"Are we going to be part of the Raid?" Draco asked beside Ebonni, his voice quiet and controlled.

"It appears so, seeing as though you are going to be available. The details will be given to you when you get home, but I strongly suspect that at least Ebonni." Ebonni looked up sharply. "Will be part of the elite team. You'll actually get Ollivander while the rest cause a distraction."

"I see." Ebonni replied resignedly. As long as she didn't get caught, she'd be fine. Besides, it wasn't as if she was being asked to kill him... just kidnap him. "And may I ask why neither of you saw fit to tell me that Lucius was out of Azkaban?" She added hotly, folding her arms.

Snape and Draco exchanged brief eye contract before Snape answered. "Because we didn't want you to worry about it."

"Worry?" Ebonni frowned. "Why would I worry?"

"Because Lucius is going to try and surf off of your favour with the Dark Lord to get back into the good books."

"It's true." Ebonni turned to Draco, still confused. "Mum wrote to me the other day. She said that father is already telling anyone who'll listen that he raised 'the Dark Lord's favourite.' it's ridiculous."

"Exactly!" Ebonni spluttered. "The Dark Lord doesn't have favourites. I'm not a favourite. Besides, as soon as I get home I shall put Lucius in his place. I bet the Dark Lord can see right through him; the scheming snake that he is."

Snape ended the meeting on a low note, rolling his eyes. "Aren't we all?"

* * *

On the way back to the common room, Ebonni asked how Draco felt about his Father's escape. A question that seemed to make Draco stiffen immediately. Ebonni sympathised. She had hated growing up being Lucius's favourite, but it had to be better than being ignored completely and yet still having to put in all the same effort.

"Times have changed Eb." Draco told her, having thought over his answer. "I'm not scared of him any more. He isn't a part of our lives any more. He's just another death eater and it's going to pay for everything he's done... everything he put us through. Can you imagine how different we'd be if we hadn't been raised like this... If he hadn't taught us those things..."

Ebonni swallowed, feeling a bizarre and inexplicable sadness. She hated Lucius, she did, but she didn't want to think about the alternative to him. "He thought he was giving us a head start. He though we had the upper hand." She replied miserably.

"Well he was wrong. I bet you'd be a Ravenclaw, you know. If you weren't such a dark arts genius, you'd definitely be a Ravenclaw."

Ebonni laughed, shoving Draco playfully. "Alright! You'd be a Gryffindor, I bet you! You're about as rash as Potter and as annoying as Weasley."

Draco joined in on the laughter, clutching his heart dramatically. "You wound me, sister!" He declared theatrically.

As they reached the dungeons, their laughter ebbed away and Ebonni sighed happily. "You're still coming with me to Slughorn's Christmas Party right? I won't survive it alone."

"Of course," Draco replied after a short pause to gain access to the Slytherin Common Room. "But if it's awful you can forget me coming again." He added, smirking. Ebonni suppressed a grin now that they had company and shook her head sarcastically.

"I bet. I'll see you in the morning Draco and if Parkinson doesn't come back to the dorm until midnight again I will jinx your trousers."

Draco gulped. "Understood. Goodnight Eb." He grinned briefly and then bound across the corridor towards Blaise, ignoring Pansy completely.

Ebonni watched him for a short moment before sweeping away.

* * *

A week later, Ebonni stood in front of her mirror. For Slughorn's Christmas Party, she wore her favourite dress robes. They were a Christmas emerald, with golden fastenings and stitching. Her hair was straightened, as per usual, but the bun in which it sat was decidedly more intricate than normal. Nobody could say she hadn't put at least some effort in.

As she turned to leave, Ebonni found herself face to face with Pansy Parkinson; which was not a pretty sight.

"Have fun tonight, Black." Parkinson said snidely, her eyes viciously narrow. "Just remember who Draco is going to come to as soon as you get back."

Ebonni kept her face controlled, though inwardly gagged. She did not need to know that.

"Thanks?" Ebonni tried to leave but found Parkinson blocking her exit thoughtlessly.

"I know what you're up to, Black. Don't think I didn't see you the other day, coming in all cosy with Draco and then waiting until you were sure he wouldn't sit with me. Now you're going to a party together? I know what you're doing and it won't work. Draco loves me, we went to the Yule ball together."

Ebonni pressed her lips into a tight smile. She knew for a fact that Draco didn't love Pansy and judging by the amount of time he was spending with Blaise, he didn't love any girl either. Nonetheless, that was none of her business and it would be very amusing to watch Pansy find out at a later date. "Pansy, Draco is my brother. I assure you, I am not 'up to something' I'm just taking my brother to a party."

Pansy rolled her eyes, popping her painted lips loudly. "Why don't I believe you?" she asked.

Ebonni remained very still for a second longer, giving Pansy a chance to take back her statements. When she didn't, Ebonni took her chance. In one swift movement, she took Pansy's arm and twisted it in to her, forcing the Slytherin up against the wall of their dorm and glaring dangerously. Her free hand pulled her wand out and pressed it into Pansy's plump cheek menacingly.

"Maybe because you know you can't trust a word I say? I'm not sure, but believe me Parkinson, if you ever attempt to start an argument with me again I will end you. I am not a silly, little girl looking for a cat fight. I am so much more than you will ever be and if you give me a reason to I will curse your very eyeballs into liquid, and then your bones. One by one until you're just a useless and insane mess. Are we clear?"

"You're as mad as Lestrange." Was Parkinson's breathless reply.

Ebonni dropped the Slytherin down immediately, lowering her wand to her side and staring at the wall. No. She wasn't like Bellatrix. She would never be as bad as Bellatrix. Bellatrix tortured good, innocent people into madness. She took away people's sons and daughters and parents.

"No, I'm not. But if you ever try anything like this again then I will be, Pansy." Ebonni told her quietly. "I am not afraid to kill you."

* * *

Exiting the common room, Ebonni found Draco on the corridor talking to Blaise quietly. "Hello boys." She forced a smile, letting out a long breath to let go of some of the stress Pansy had just pressed onto her. "Are we all ready to go?"

Blaise and Draco smiled and nodded enthusiastically, and so they set off down the corridor to Slughorn's office. Watching the boys walk a little ahead of her, Ebonni's heart warmed. If her suspicions were correct, which she really hoped they were, it meant that it wasn't just her that couldn't be in the relationship she wanted to be.

Of course, the circumstances were different. Ebonni didn't love Hermione in a romantic way, but she still wished they could just be friends in public. She wished the war was over so that the stupid rivalry with Gryffindors and Slytherins could end.

As they arrived at Slughorn's office, Ebonni pushed away all thoughts of the War and plastered a cheery smile on her face. Draco knocked on the door and it swung open, revealing the red face of Slughorn. They were, as Blaise put it, fashionably late and so it seemed to party was already well under way. Judging my the sherry scented breath of Slughorn, he had started the celebrations a little early.

"Ebonni! Blaise! Draco! How splendid you could make it!" Slughorn told them loudly, not-so-subtly announcing their arrival to all in the room. "Come in, come in!" Slughorn moved out of the way, but didn't seem intent on leaving them be so soon. He walked them around the room, pointing out various people that Ebonni couldn't care less about.

"I take it you'll be returning home tomorrow?" Slughorn asked Ebonni after Draco escaped to fetch drinks. He was taking a long time, considering there were people walking around carrying trays of them, but she let him off this once. She had dragged him to the party, he couldn't be forced to stick around. Especially not when there was better company for him in the form of Blaise Zabini.

"Yes Sir. We wouldn't want to leave Narcissa on her own for the holidays. That would be positively cruel."

"Oh quite." Slughorn agreed wholeheartedly, nodding seriously. Ebonni didn't believe for a single second that he had truly accepted her excuse, but she thanked him silently for not questioning her further. "Do send her my best wishes? I taught Narcissa and her two sisters when they came here. Your mother also, for a small while."

"Really?" Ebonni's curiosity overcame her normal uncaring in regard to her deceased parents. She hadn't known them, so what did it matter to her? She couldn't remember them at all. "Why?"

Slughorn seemed quite shocked that Ebonni didn't know and his eyes widened, making his appearance most comical. The surprised Walrus.

"She did most of her education at Beauxbatons. I believe she once told me that they offered a more suitable ray of subjects for a young lady. Still, in the seventh year she returned to England and finished her education here. An exceptionally hard worker, I remember. Though only in the subjects she cared for."

"What were they, Sir? If you remember..."

"I do believe she got O's in History and Ancient Runes. Before she met your father she intended to further her studies abroad."

Ebonni almost smiled.

"Oh my, it appears Mr Potter has arrived. Excuse me, Ebonni." Slughorn trailed off, his attentions turned on to the Gryffindor golden boy. Ebonni let out a long sigh and moved away, standing by the corner and partially hidden by a drape. Trying to organize her thoughts was normally very tricky, but it didn't get much harder than when she was in a room full of chattering people.

"I thought you might appreciate a drink?"

Ebonni's eyes snapped open, breaking away from her Occlumency, and she found Neville Longbottom on her left carrying a tray of drinks. Longbottom wore the servers uniforms and looked very smart, if not very out of place. He shouldn't have been the server, he should have been a guest. Slughorn did get things very wrong sometimes.

"Only if you put that tray down and join me?" Ebonni replied hollowly, expecting the Gryffindor to just walk away. Instead, Longbottom balanced the tray on an inadequately small table and picked up two of the drinks.

"I take it you'd prefer the wine?" He asked, holding the goblet out to Ebonni who actually smiled and took it. Bloody Gryffindors and their unexpected niceness. It wasn't fair and it always took her completely off guard. She was supposed to be a ruthless murderer, not a silly school girl.

"Thank you." She said, having sipped the wine and found her stress leaving already. "So, I take it you didn't get chosen by Slughorn."

"Naah," Longbottom replied cheerily. "But I've gone up 2 grades in Potions since Slughorn started teaching so I don't mind."

Ebonni smiled to hide her frown. She could entirely understand why Longbottom would hate Snape. The head of Slytherin was and always had been positively cruel to him. But, Ebonni couldn't deny that she did miss being taught by Snape- no matter how much of a bastard he could be sometimes.

"Every cloud." Ebonni simply replied.

"What about you? How did you beat Draco to the good books?" Longbottom asked happily, drinking his mead as Ebonni replied.

"I burnt Weasley's face and provoked Potter. Not my finest moment, I admit, but look where it got me." Ebonni's sarcastic tone made Longbottom chuckle slightly and she felt an inexplicable warmth, similar to how she felt when she made Draco or Hermione laugh.

"I suppose. Maybe I should try that sometime?"

Ebonni smiled widely, though her eyes were distracted by Snape and Draco leaving the party.

"I'd definitely recommend it." Ebonni said, turning back to Longbottom. "Listen, I have to go see someone, sorry. But thanks for the wine and please don't go back to serving drinks? You're my plus one, you're a guest."

"But Draco is your plus one?" Longbottom frowned, clearly confused by what was happening. A Slytherin being kind? Unheard of.

Ebonni grinned and leaned in conspiratorially. "Draco's not here." She told him, before placing her empty goblet down and hurrying out after Draco and Snape.

After roughly a minutes search, Ebonni found Potter crouched in a corridor, his ear pressed intently against the door as he pulled out his invisibility cloak. Ebonni rolled her eyes. It seemed she wasn't the only one who saw the pair leave together.

Pressing a finger to her lips to indicate silence, Ebonni joined Potter with her wand drawn. If needs be, she could always perform a memory charm on him. Still, Snape knew better than to talk about secret issues in the open, he wouldn't reveal anything important; Ebonni hoped at least.

"I made the unbreakable vow to protect you both, Draco, but you're making it very difficult?" Ebonni heard Snape say, his voice low and controlled.

"How?" Draco replied. "We're just doing what we've been asked."

"Not 'we' Draco, you. This was your task and I'm glad you're asking for help, but Ebonni is not the person to go to. She can't be."

"Why? We have a plan and it's going well. We're going to do this together, isn't that what you always wanted? All those times you told me to stop being so childish and forgive her?"

"That's different, Draco. This is war. Look at you both, you're children. Ebonni is a powerful witch, we both know that, but that doesn't necessarily mean she's a stronger one. This task is taking it's toll on her and it's your job to take some of the pressure off her."

Ebonni folded her arms crossly. She was fine! How dare they talk about her behind her back.

"No. I refuse. I need her help. It's not as if you can do it. I know I'm useless, Professor. I know that compared to Ebonni I'm practically a Squib." Ebonni felt Potter, concealed by his cloak, stiffen beside her. "I know that without Ebonni, I can't do this."

There was a long silence in which Ebonni thought Snape was probably thinking about what to say next.

"There is a very high chance that Ebonni will not be allowed back to school next year, Draco. What will you do then?"

"I don't know. But that's a long time away yet. For now, all that matters is doing this job."

"No." Snape corrected. "All that matters is you both surviving this job. I mean it. I want you to both survive the war or there'll be hell to pay."

Ebonni took this as her queue to enter, and with a final warning of a glance at Potter, she swung open the door.

"I wondered where you two had gotten to." She said brightly. "Everything all right?" She added, furrowing her brows. Both the men nodded in silence, in an entirely unconvincing show. Ebonni grinned, gesturing to the door. "Good. Shall we return to the party or are we going to stand here all night?"

"Yeah, let's go." Draco said suddenly, ignoring Snape with a cold force. Ebonni pretended not to have noticed it and allowed Draco to wrap an arm around her shoulders in a brotherly fashion. "Hey," he said as they exited the classroom, leaving Snape stood alone, "Did I see you talking to Longbottom before?"

Ebonni giggled, shaking her head. "He saw fit to bring me a drink when you disappeared." It wasn't exactly a lie, but in actual fact the deed had been much kinder and sweeter.

Draco laughed. "Sorry about that." He told her as they reached the Potion Master's office once again, the sound of music and laughter filling their ears. "But at least I came? C'mon, I think Lovegoods dancing and that's not something you want to miss."

Ebonni grinned, following Draco into the Party. Snape was right to worry about them, he was. But Draco was equally as correct. He couldn't do this without her and she couldn't survive the war without him. They needed each other, as peculiar as that was. Yet, for now, they could simply enjoy the party.

* * *

The next day, with a very slight headache from perhaps one too many goblets of wine, Ebonni boarded the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade to return home. After all the hard work she and Draco had put in to their task recently, she was in much need of a nice break. So she pulled upon a book at sat in the corner of their compartment. Covered by a blanket, she read for the first few hours of the journey. Eventually, her attention was caught by the snow white blanket of the English countryside and she lost herself in it, until finally drifting off into a welcome and dreamless sleep.

The next thing she knew, it was very dark and she was very cold. Draco stood over her, shaking her arm gently.

"We're back, Ebonni, time to wake up."

Ebonni straightened up immediately. Draco had already gotten her luggage down for her and held her cloak out to her so she could escape the cold. She did so immediately, wrapping the warm velvet around her tightly before adding her scarf and gloves. She couldn't remember exactly when she had fallen asleep, but hours had passed and she hadn't had a single nightmare. The Holiday was looking very promising already, provided she didn't have to kill anyone.

Leaving the train, Ebonni saw Narcissa waiting for them on the Platform looking exceedingly more tired than Ebonni had expected her to. But then she realized, Lucius was home. Which meant Narcissa was back to playing the perfect housewife under her moron of a husbands rule.

"Ebonni! Draco! Merry Christmas darlings." Narcissa called, greeting Ebonni with a hug which for the first in a long time, Ebonni actually reacted to. She wrapped her arms around the older woman, revelling in the motherly warmth. A lot had changed since the summer; Ebonni no longer felt the need to be quite so heartless to the woman that brought her up. Lucius on the other hand...

After a long moment, Narcissa moved to greet Draco and Ebonni stepped away to re-adjust her cloak. A little way down the platform, the Weasley family and Potter were greeting each other merrily. Ebonni watched them for a brief second, glad that even Potter would be able to enjoy his Christmas.

Potter looked up just before Ebonni could look away and he nodded to her stiffly. Ebonni didn't return the greeting. She turned back to the Malfoys and smiled brightly.

"Shall we go home? I want Pims to bring me her Christmas cookies."

Narcissa smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes and raised a wealth of suspicion in Ebonni. "Certainly. Though I do believe you are required in a meeting first." Narcissa then strode away, Draco at her side. Ebonni swallowed uncertainly. She wasn't sure what was planned for this 'meeting' but she could guess it wouldn't be good. Not judging from the look on Narcissa's face.

Ebonni followed dutifully, feeling a pair of eyes on her which she attributed to Potter. She ignored them forcedly and entered the grotty, old fireplace. In a poof of green flames, Ebonni left Platform nine and three-quarters behind and found herself in the grand hall way of Malfoy Manor. The Manor was lavishly decorated as per usual, though much busier with the additions of at least 40 death eaters roaming around as if they lived there.

"Look, it's ickle Draco and his baby-sitter." Bellatrix cackled from somewhere above Ebonni. Ebonni didn't respond, too pre-occupied by the thought that her aunt may have snooped in her bedroom. There was nothing to find, as Ebonni kept her 'Hermione journal' with her at all times, but it was still a total invasion of her privacy.

"Draco, Ebonni! How has school been?" Ebonni stepped forward and stood beside Draco, who was being addressed by his fugitive father.

"Excellent. How was azkaban?" Ebonni replied curtly, in Draco's place. "I hear they're really missing you there. If you ever felt the need to return, I assure you, we wouldn't mind at all."

The death eaters in the vicinity of their conversation howled with laughter and Lucius's face contorted with rage. He gave her a look which seemed to say 'I'll deal with you later' though Ebonni returned it with equal force. If he gave her a reason, she would make him pay.

"I think I am fine, for now at least." Lucius said quietly. "The Dark Lord is waiting for you in the dining room. Have fun."

Ebonni's anxiousness grew as Lucius's face twisted into a sadistic smile and his grey eyes lit up. He was the very embodiment of deranged, which Ebonni chose to blame on Azkaban at that particular moment.

She took her time in unfastening his cloak and hanging it up, fixing her hair and pinning it back into place after it had been knocked out by flooing. When all was well with her appearance, Ebonni finally strode from the hall and down the long corridor to the dining room where Voldemort apparently spent most of his time.

After knocking three sharp times on the door, his voice called 'enter' from within and so Ebonni swung the door open and stepped inside.

"You wished to see me, My Lord?" she asked calmly, moving further into the room.

"Yes, Ebonni. Straight to business, as always. Do you not wish to tell me how your school work is going? How annoying the girls in your dorm are? Your future ambitions and goals?" Ebonni frowned, unsure of how to reply. "Is that not what you discuss with Professor Snape?"

"Well, yes." Ebonni said uncertainly. "Are these questions you wish to be answered, My Lord? Or are you just observing the differences with the way I act around both yourself and Professor Snape?" Ebonni held her breath, nervous she'd been to forward to the man.

Voldemort simply waved a hand vaguely. "Observing, only, Ebonni. I am afraid... I called you hear for a slightly more distressing reason."

Ebonni said nothing, but looked intrigued.

"As you have already been informed, we are planing a... little raid on Diagon Alley for Christmas." Voldemort paused, standing up and striding around the long dining table. "And you have been selected to kidnap Mr Ollivander."

"Yes, My Lord."

"But you are slightly out of practice, are you not? You've been at school for a few months now, you have not had the opportunity..."

"No, I suppose not. Though I don't think it's something you can forget so easily, My Lord." Ebonni frowned, resting her finger tips on the table. She wasn't sure where Voldemort was going with his speech, but she didn't like it.

"None the less, I would feel much better if I saw you performing the killing curse... You may have to kill people you have known for a long time. People you thought you didn't care about, but you did. Shop keepers. Shoppers. Even members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"My lord, I assure you, I don't care at all for shop keepers or Order members." Ebonni told him earnestly.

"I believe you, Ebonni. But my point still stands. We are at war, child, fighting for what we believe in. At some point, the people you care about may die. I need to know that you can stand to see it happen."

Ebonni gulped inaudibly as Voldemort snapped his fingers and Pims appeared, looking so very small and so very frightened. The small elf trembled with fear as Voldemort pushed her into Ebonni's line of sight and then walked away.

"Kill her, Ebonni. Kill the elf and prove your worth."

Ebonni wanted to scream. She wanted to scream and sob and break everything in the room. "My Lord," She begged. "Pims practically raised me. Please, any one else. Any one but her?! Bring Lucius in and I shall kill him without a second thought!"

Ebonni was silenced when Voldemort raised a hand. "Enough. I know what she means to you, Child, that is why she was chosen. Be thankful it is the creature and not your brother. Now, do as I ask or suffer the consequences."

Ebonni made to protest but stopped herself, losing any determination she'd had before. If she resisted, Voldemort could take everything away from her. Draco, Narcissa, Snape. Worse, he could look inside her mind and see Hermione. No. Ebonni had no choice. Pims had to die.

"Very well." Ebonni whispered, pulling out her wand. She took a long stride closer to Pims and looked the elf dead in the eyes, willing her tears away. "You served me well, Pims. Thank you." Ebonni took a deep breath as the elf in front of her shook, unable to run or hide from her mistress. "_Evada Kedavra."_

The flash of green burst from Ebonni's wand and she felt that same rush of adrenaline in her veins which had become so hard to resist over the summer. It was like a drug to her and she was one awful addict. Even after the war ended, would she ever be able to forget that feeling?

Ebonni closed her eyes, slowly lowering her wand. It was over. Pims was dead.

"Well done, Ebonni. I knew you would not fail me." Voldemort declared, somewhere behind her.

Ebonni didn't reply. She didn't move. Standing deadly still, she listened for the sound of the Dark Lord exiting the room and then finally dropped to her knees, sobbing heavily. At least, she told herself, it wasn't Draco or Narcissa. At least it wasn't Hermione. They were the ones who truly mattered, in the end.

After a few minutes, Ebonni composed herself and exited the dining room. The mass of Death eaters were still crowding the house and Ebonni pushed through them, attempting to get to her room.

"Did you have fun?"

Without hesitation, Ebonni turned on Lucius and whipped out her wand. She advanced back down the hall towards him, rage flooding her minds. How DARE he!

"Not nearly as much as I would have had with you, Lucius." She spat, sending a jelly-legs jinx silently at the older man. Lucius dropped to his knees as Ebonni had done, smiling manically. "You pathetic excuse for a man. I do not pretend to know why the Dark Lord saw fit to get your sorry backside out of azkaban, but I can assure you if I had it my way you'd be rotting in there this very second."

"And yet, I am not. I suppose you're not nearly as high and mighty as you pretend to be, oh daughter of mine."

"I am NOT your daughter, Lucius Malfoy. I am a Black and I am 17 years old. I may not be strong now, but I will be. Trust me. I will get further than you have ever hoped to and if you are still around to see that day, I will personally ensure that you do not live to see another."

"A grand speech for such a timid little girl. I remember the days when you played with dolls... not so long ago, Ebonni." Lucius retorted snidely.

"And then you taught me the Dark Arts, Lucius. Did you think I would stand by you? Did you think I would thank you? You turned me into a weapon and I will not let you manipulate me further. Nor Draco, nor Narcissa. You are a worthless excuse of a man, Lucius. You are nothing any more. Do you think these people here respect you?"

"You're so naïve, Ebonni."

Ebonni scoffed and then Draco appeared beside her.

"No, she's not. She's right. They're laughing at you, father. All of them. Laughing at your arrogance, your mistakes. You're the fool. You are the failure. You cannot escape that because your children are better than you. You are not Ebonni's father and you are nothing to me, not any more. So I suggest you stop acting like the master of the house and go back to what you always were."

"A slave to the Dark Lord. Lucius, that's all you ever were. A pawn in this great game. You. Are. Expendable." Ebonni smiled weakly.

"What makes you think you're not?" Lucius replied raggedly.

"She isn't. Neither of them are, Lucius. You've created the future generation of warriors in your children. Well done." Both Draco and Ebonni turned back to see Snape had arrived. "Ebonni, Draco, I suggest you retire now. The 'adults' have some talking to do."

Ebonni pretended not to notice Snape drawing his wand and nodded, dragged Draco away with her. She didn't feel any better having shouted herself hoarse at Lucius. She felt awful. No Pims. No hope. Stuck to a leader who carelessly had her kill those she loved.

Ebonni curled up, fully clothed, in bed the second she entered her bedroom. Her eyes screwed tight shut and exhaustion soon came over her, only to be disturbed by nightmares not an hour later. Still, at least she knew the nightmares weren't real.

* * *

Three short days later brought Christmas Eve and the raid on Diagon Alley. Not long before they were set to leave, Ebonni sat in her bedroom on the edge of her bed. Bringing her knee up to her chest, she began lacing her shoes tightly. She couldn't risk losing a shoe in the midst of a fight, that would look ridiculous. She slid her foot back off the bed and stood, observing herself in the full length mirror in the corner of her room.

She wore elegant black robes. Robes that Narcissa had taken her to buy the day previous. They were thin, simple and divine. The loose, floaty fabric grazed her skin with every movement, but clung tightly to her arms and waist, showing how thin she had become since the start of the war. It wasn't healthy. The robes trailed a little on the floor behind her, making her feel like some sort of dark princess. In reality, that's just how death eaters wore their robes. Quite silly, in Ebonni's opinion. Surely they just trailed in the blood and rubble and fire? Or was that supposed to look impressive? Some sort of twisted metaphor for the trailing damage they left behind? The thought made Ebonni feel sick.

Tilting her head away from the mirror, Ebonni focused on the grand clock on her mantelpiece and smiled sadly. It was time to go.

She swept from her room, double checking she had wand and hurried around the corner to look over the landing banister into the hall. In the hall, most of the Death Eaters had congregated to wait for the attack to begin. Ebonni ignored most of them, searching only for the most important; Draco and Professor Snape.

"Looking for someone?"

Ebonni turned with a start, reaching out a hand to slap Snape's arm bitterly. "Don't do that!" She snapped before regaining her composure. It wasn't her fault she was on edge. There was a lot riding on the night's activities. Snape didn't seem to mind and smirked his classic, Slytherin smirk.

"I'm sorry. I have something for you. A gift for tonight. I just gave Draco his." Snape told her, reaching into his black cloak to pull out an odd, oval shape wrapped in black cloth.

Ebonni took the item from his outstretched hand, staring in awe. She unwrapped the gift slowly, revealing a brand new Death Eater mask.

"It's beautiful." she breathed, pulling the mask properly from the fabric so that she could examine it further. Beautiful was, unfortunately, an understatement. The mask was so detailed and precise. It looked as if it was perfectly sculpted to fit her face. It was silvery white with holes for eyes and her mouth. The outlines of each hole were thick, black and intricate swirls that travelled up the sharp cheeks of the mask.

"Every Death Eater gets a mask Ebonni. You may not have the mark, but we can't have you getting caught can we?"

"No, I don't suppose we can." Ebonni smiled brightly, placing the mask onto her face. It wasn't something she'd ever thought about, being given her Death Eater mask, but it was a surprisingly nice feeling. To be part of something so dark and yet beautiful. The fact that Draco was on the same team as Ebonni made her feel better, because she knew he would be safe with her, and just knowing that Snape was on the mission with them was a blessing. He wouldn't let them get hurt. They were a team, the three of them. Ebonni had come to realize that recently. As much as she and Draco needed each other, they needed Snape too and he needed them.

"Go, find Draco. I expect the Dark Lord will arrive soon." Snape instructed her, knowing she'd want to find her brother safe. Ebonni's heart swelled again for the man who knew her better than her own surrogate father.

"Okay." Ebonni made the decision in a split second and against her every thought, she reached forwards and quickly hugged Snape. "Thank you, Professor." She told him sincerely, before running down the stairs to find Draco.

She did so not a minute later. He was stood amongst the crowd though ignoring them all. After pushing through the Death Eaters to join him, Ebonni pulled her brother to an advantage point mid-way up the stairs.

Waiting for the Dark Lord, the siblings watched the many pure-blooded men chatting amiably as they waited, with mild interest. Ebonni could hear conversations about the stock market, Gringotts and the latest Quidditch matches across the Globe. It was almost amusing that these men were talking with such normality, when in minutes they'd be in Diagon alley, instigating complete and utter havoc on innocents.

Ebonni paused mid thought, her heart hammering. In a few minutes, she'd be in Diagon alley, instigating complete and utter havoc on innocents as well. It was so easy to ignore the guilt and worry at Malfoy Manor. The place she'd learnt how to fight, how to kill and torture and how to survive.

Ebonni didn't have time to dwell on her usual worries as Voldemort finally appeared, stood in the doorway to the Manor. He looked the same as ever really, though if possible he looked slightly more leader-like in front of all his servants.

"My Friends… My loyal followers…Tonight we strike, in which I hope will be the first of many. You will apparate into Knockturn Alley and storm the village from there. Groups of 4 who have already been assigned will take out the shops. If you haven't been approached about a shop, do NOT enter one. Keep on track." Voldemort instructed coldly from his position of importance. The many Death Eaters crowded into the hall to listen to his words, gazing up at him in awe. "Kill if you want, torture as you see fit. Let's make an impact, my friends."

A smirk twisted Ebonni's features. They were not Voldemort's 'friends' they were his servants. His Pawns. Nevertheless, there was a cheer as the Dark Lord's speech ended and the Death Eaters began disapparating into Knockturn Alley.

"Are you ready, Draco?" Ebonni asked quietly, re-positioning her robes and pulling out her wand.

Draco simply nodded, though he looked rather grey in complexion. Ebonni took his hand, her eyes flicking up to Snape's who now made his way down the stairs. He nodded to her, encouragingly, and in a crack they left the Manor.

Knockturn Alley was darker than most places but Ebonni could make out the lights of Diagon Alley in the distance. The mass of Death Eaters formed a tight mob and began storming down the cobbled streets, their wands lighting the way. Ebonni and Draco waited for Crabbe and Goyle to join them, as the two elders would be accompanying them on their mission to capture Ollivander, the wand Maker.

United, along with Snape who apparated in moments before they set off, they picked up a quick pace up to the main village.

They weren't too far behind the rest of the Death Eaters, but far enough that the others reached first and the screams travelled back to them. Ebonni bit her lip beneath her mask, feeling her legs shake unsteadily beneath her, The screams rang in her ears, over and over. But then she realized had wandered off and was calling her name, beckoning for her to join him so they could take Ollivander out. Ebonni glanced at Snape, fear striking her dark eyes for the first in a long time.

"Off you go, you can do it." Snape murmured to her quietly. She still heard him over all the noise.

Ebonni nodded, breathing deeply. She raised her wand and hurried after Draco, Crabbe and Goyle- Masking her face with a blank, distant expression.

She burst into the old Shop, slamming the door open and casting the light of her wand down the dark corridors behind the counter where endless rows of wands were stored for future witches and wizards.

"Come out, come out Mr Ollivander? We'd like a word." Ebonni called, hearing Bellatrix when she spoke.

"What do you want with me?" a quiet, wispy voice asked in the shadows. Ebonni bit her lip, forcing her wand hand to steady before raising it higher.

"I don't want you. The Dark Lord, however…" She trailed off as Draco joined her, smiling darkly.

"Incarcerous!" Ebonni spat quickly so that thick ropes shot out of mid air and tied Ollivander to the shelves behind him. Turning to Draco, the smile slid from Ebonni's face. "I'm going to check upstairs, bring him up after you've… weakened him a little."

"Don't go upstairs! Please I'm begging you! You have me!" Ollivander pleaded, struggling defiantly against the ropes.

"I'm sorry, Old Man. I'm just following orders." Ebonni said coolly.

"I know, Miss Black. I knew from the day you bought your wand. Cherry wood and Dragon Heart-string, am I correct? That is the wand of a powerful wizard or witch. But also one of great control. I would never have sold it you had I thought you didn't have the power to say no... You don't have to do this, Miss Black."

Ebonni smiled sadly, shaking her head. "You're wrong." She told him quietly, before sweeping up the stairs, her cloak billowing behind her as she left.

Before she'd even completely ascended the steep, narrow staircase , Ebonni heard the old man's screams. She breathed out slowly, reaching the hall and began flinging the doors open- searching for what Ollivander was so scared of being found.

Her wand shook in her hand as she spotted a young woman, a few years older than herself perhaps, standing in the corner and shaking, sobbing.

"No. No please! What do you want with us?" The woman cried, dropping to her knees before Ebonni who ignored her pointedly, feeling a growing lump in her throat. "my Grandfather, he is an old man! He can't fight for you any more!"

"Age isn't a weakness. Strength is not based on circumstance. It's what you are. How you live." Ebonni whispered darkly. Then, without any mercy, she continued. "Crucio."

The girls screams mingled with those of her Grandfather's downstairs. The old Wand maker's increased in volume as he was pushed up the stairs by Draco and the others, being forced to witness his own granddaughters death.

He tumbled through the door, kicked to the ground by Crabbe and Goyle who were beyond impressed at the two sixth years dark skills.

"Evada Kedavra." Ebonni hissed, turning away from the women to watch Ollivander.

"Good job, Kid. I see why the Dark Lord likes you now." Crabbe said quietly, pulling out his wand.

Ebonni turned away, expecting him to curse Ollivander. She stepped in front of the window to view the destruction ensuing in the street below just as she heard Crabbe's low, gruff voice mutter. "morsmordre!"

She may not have heard the curse until it was too late, but she certainly felt it hit her back then spread like fire across her skin. Her whole body shook as a burning sensation lapped at her every skin cell.

"Ebonni! Ebonni, are you alright? Crabbe, you IDIOT!" Draco yelled, hurrying to Ebonni who shook her head rapidly, biting her lip to distract herself from the pain.

"I'm alright." she muttered, hoping she was convincing Crabbe and Goyle as she swivelled around. "Goyle! Apparate back to the Manor with Ollivander. NOW!" she commanded. Goyle Complied, grabbing the collar of the unconscious old man's robes and heaving him up for apparation. With a Pop, he left.

"Crabbe! Go and cast that fucking spell OUTSIDE, you idiot!" She added, hissing angrily at the plump man, her mind burning so badly she wanted to crawl into the ice outside the window.

Crabbe turned on the spot and left, his heavy weight plonking down loudly on each step until they heard the door slam downstairs.

Alone with just Draco, Ebonni sunk onto the window sill and clutched her head in agony. "Draco… Draco it hurts." She admitted in a childlike voice, loosening her thick cloak to cool her down. It did nothing to help the heat surging through her veins.

Draco looked panicked as he knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her head. He recoiled immediately, rubbing his hand. "Ebonni! You're freezing! Look at yourself! Your lips have gone blue!"

Ebonni fanned herself down, breathing ruggedly as she struggled to stay calm. "No I'm not cold. Draco, I'm burning up."

Fear cursing though her, mingling with the pain. Ebonni's eyes filled with tears of her impending failure. Where were Snape's comforting words now? In fact, where was Snape now?

"WE'VE GOT 2 HERE!"

Draco jumped up in front of Ebonni as the door burst open and two Aurors entered the room, wands aloft and pointed directly at Ebonni and Draco. Shaking, Ebonni pulled herself up on the wall and rested her chin on Draco's shoulder. She was burning up; her head span but she took a deep breath and whispered in her adoptive brothers ear. "Go home. I can deal with them."

"No way." Draco hissed, despite the fact Ebonni could clearly see his wand shaking in his hand as it lowered ever more. "I'm not leaving you."

"I can deal with this. Go home to your mother, I won't let her lose you."

Draco half turned, dropping his wand to his side and pointedly ignoring the two baffled Aurors who were watching the death eaters whispering to each other frantically. There was sadness in Draco's eyes as he nodded subtly to Ebonni. Then he was gone.

Ebonni turned to the Aurors slowly, her laboured breathing filling the room.

"All alone, princess?"

"Evada Kedavra!" Ebonni yelled, killing one of the Aurors stone dead. He toppled to the ground beside his partner, his eyes wide in horror.

"You bitch!" the other Auror screeched and flicked his wand at Ebonni. The next thing the 17 year old knew was a crashing of glass as she was thrown out of the window. Shards of the shattered window ripped at her body, cutting her pallid skin as she plummeted onto the cobbled street below.

She let just one sob escape her bloodied mouth before she painfully rolled out of the way of the others, into the gutter of the street. As she rolled, the glass shards in her skin dug further in and thick, hot blood began seeping onto her fine robes.

Ebonni could barely hear her own breathing as she reached a hand down to her thigh to pull out a rather large piece of glass. Tears rolled down her cheeks onto the snow below her as she dropped the bloody glass and her hand fell limp at her side.

She was so hot, burning against the ice and snow. It was as if she was lying in lava.

She couldn't recall how long she lay there, in the midst of battle, fire and stray spells. She drifted in and out of consciousness, until eventually the raging fires began to settle and the screaming subdued.

Ebonni blinked.

Professor Snape was kneeled in front of her, his wand out and casting over her head.

"Professor." she breathed. No tears filled her eyes as she had none left. All she could feel was the fire burning at her skin. "You told me I could do it… I couldn't do it… I can't do it." Each word was followed by a pause as Ebonni struggled for breath. Her quiet voice was childlike, mingling with hurt and confusion. Her dark eyes found the black pits of her Professor as she shook violently, panicking as she struggled to get enough air into her lungs.

"You can." Snape murmured distractedly, almost guiltily as he focused on his wand waving.

Ebonni let out one sharp, hollow laugh. Snape turned to look at her, his eyes crinkling into a frown.

"I know you can." He added firmly.

Ebonni couldn't answer, too distracted by the effort of breathing instead of screaming. Another dry sob left her lips as her head burned ever hotter.

"It hurts so much. I want to die. I want it to end." The words were forced out through short, raspy breaths and lead tears to pool in her dark, dimming eyes.

Snape shook his head forcefully, a hand reaching forwards to brush hair from Ebonni's white face. "You don't mean that. You're going to be alright."

The tears in Ebonni's eyes overflowed down her cheeks, trickling onto the cobblestone beneath her. With one last breath, she gave into the pain and lost consciousness.

* * *

Ebonni awoke several times. Or perhaps, she dreamt she did. Either way, when she finally did wake up properly she wished she hadn't. The pain, though unbearable, was nothing compared to the fear she felt. She had failed the Dark Lord on her very first raid. She had gotten herself hurt, to the point where death was preferable to living. Even though she had survived the evening, Ebonni doubted she'd make it past seeing Voldemort again.

Ebonni struggled to sit up, her whole body aching. How long she'd been out, she didn't know, but she highly doubted it had been a quick nap. She felt so unbelievably stiff, she had to have been out for a day at least.

"Take it slow. You're still recovering." For the first time, Ebonni acknowledged her surroundings. She was in her bedroom, Snape stood at the end of her bed and Draco sat beside her. Narcissa sat in the corner of the room, at Ebonni's desk.

Ebonni did as told, sinking back into the welcoming cushions.

"What time?" she asked quietly, her lips dry.

"It's boxing day. Just gone lunch." Draco informed her softly. "I'm sorry, Ebonni. I shouldn't have left you-"

"No, you shouldn't." Snape cut in coolly, striding around Ebonni's bed and standing beside Draco. "but the damage is done. The Dark Lord realized his mistake. You're not a dueller, Ebonni. You are..." Snape trailed off as Narcissa joined the party forming by Ebonni's bed.

"She is an assassin, Severus." the older woman sighed heavily, resigned in her statement. "She's not a warrior. She's an assassin. She is quick, she's efficient... she gets in, gets the job done and gets out, no confrontation. _That's what you told me_."

Snape gritted his teeth to Ebonni, who almost smiled at his irritation. It wasn't often that Snape's temper was truly tested, despite the act he put on, and now was one of those times. Ebonni wholeheartedly believed it served him right. She deserved to know the truth and she was grateful to Narcissa for telling it. At least she knew the Dark Lord wasn't angry.

"That's what the Dark Lord told me." Snape corrected coolly. "But, Ebonni, don't think you're getting off lightly."

"Why?" Draco cut in confusedly, his grey eyes crinkling. "No raids, no dirty work. She's practically not a death eater at all!"

"Well, I'm not!" Ebonni snapped at the same time as Snape, who said, "You're wrong, Draco."

Ebonni turned to look at Snape. Now she was the confused one. Maybe she would get it if she weren't in so much pain, but as it happened focusing on the topic was beginning to get far too tiring.

"He's wrong?" She asked, forcing her eyes to remain open and alert.

Snape didn't seem to notice her hidden exhaustion and sighed, heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Of course he is. Ebonni, you're going to be the Dark Lord's private assassin- His own words here! You miss the raids, yes, but you will be sent to publicly or privately kill our Lord's top threats. That's on you now. Just you. You will be doing all the dirty work and, knowing you, you'll go on raids any way just to make sure Draco is alright." Snape finished exasperatedly.

Ebonni frowned, touching her toes together at the end of her bed.

"I wouldn't do that..." she told the room, though stared at her feet propped up underneath her duvet. "You'd be there... you won't let anything hurt Draco." Going over her words in her head, Ebonni realized they were probably spoken to reassure herself more than anyone else. In her defence, she honestly believed it to be true. Snape was like a father to them, or at least an uncle, he wouldn't let them get hurt... he cared too much for that.

"I might not be there forever, Ebonni." Snape replied after a long silence, his voice softer than previously. "We'll leave you to get some rest. You have a long recovery before you can return to school."

Ebonni didn't reply. She sat in very still silence, staring at her feet once again. Snape's words rang in her head, over and over like an alarm bell. Was he in trouble with the Dark Lord? Was he ill? No. There was nothing wrong with Professor Snape. He would be there for them long after the war, even if they all ended up in azkaban.

* * *

Review, Favourite or alert...


	6. Chapter 6 - January, February, March

**To the Guest reviewer - I totally agree and I knew as I was writing it, but unfortunately I'm not a very imaginative writer. I'll probably go back and attempt to change it at some point. **

* * *

The fifth of January, Ebonni and Draco were finally set to return to Hogwarts. For Ebonni, the holiday had not gone nearly as well as she'd planned. Admittedly, she had been resting although she wasn't sure whether three weeks bed-rest really counted as 'peace'. It had actually driven her quite mad, to the point where she'd almost been glad of Bella's company. Bella had seen Ebonni's stationary position as an excellent opportunity to teach her certain curses that Ebonni had previously refused. Still, it was better than nothing.

Nobody had really told Ebonni about the curse she'd been hit with or what it had done to her, but she knew better than anyone how much it hurt. She was still suffering from the side effects and so she decided it had to be some long term torture device, as well as a Dark Mark creator. Or maybe, it was solely the curse for the Dark Mark and she had all that Dark Magic just seeping into her blood. Either way, it didn't sound good. It caused her to go so very hot and faint. It caused her legs to shake and her head to burn up. Although, these negative effects were sparing after her recovery period.

As Ebonni and Draco made their way down Platform nine and three-quarters, for the third time that school year, they were met with wary looks. Apparently it had become known that Lucius had escaped azkaban, which made Ebonni and Draco as bad as Lucius in the minds of half the wizarding world.

Ebonni ignored them easily. She didn't care about the opinions of morons. What she couldn't ignore, however, was the vicious call of Potter who hung out one of the doors awaiting his Weasley friend.

"Was it nice to have Daddy back for Christmas?" Potter asked, his tone condescending and lame.

Both Ebonni and Draco stiffened, though unlike Draco, Ebonni was able to retain her calm. She dragged her brother further down the Platform and they boarded the train, not looking forward to the upcoming term at all. Now that Christmas had passed, the end of the school year didn't seem that far away and they had an awful lot of work to do before then.

What with being confined to her bed, Ebonni had missed out on a lot of productivity over the Holidays which would need to be caught up on. Even ignoring school work, she'd barely gotten any research done for their project.

Both Ebonni and Draco anticipated sleepless nights and falling grades in the coming weeks, and as they entered the Slytherin compartment to find their arrival barely acknowledged, both sixth years found they didn't care at all. Life was life and soon, hopefully, it would be over.

* * *

That evening, whilst Draco had already began work in the Room of hidden things, Ebonni stood at a window on the seventh floor corridor staring down onto the grounds. It was early January, so the ground were still covered in snow. The air was bitter cold, which only got worse as the sky darkened, though Ebonni felt very little but stifling heat.

"Black. It's near curfew."

Ebonni didn't turn when she heard Hermione's voice. She had heard those familiar footsteps approaching from all the way down the corridor.

"Nice try, Granger. I'm a prefect too, _remember_, I have permission." Ebonni replied, tracing a finger through the carving in the stone windowsill that she leant on.

"Oh well." Hermione sighed, taking a few anxious steps closer to Ebonni. "I know I'm not meant to be talking to you... but I wanted you to have this." Hermione paused, clearly expecting Ebonni to turn around... but she didn't. "It's a necklace. It was my great-grandmothers, then my grandmother's, then my mothers and mine." Hermione paused again, though Ebonni still didn't turn. Hermione let out a short, discomfited puff. "I _need_ you to take this, Ebonni. Please. I need to know that... that you won't forget me." She finished, sounding far more disheartened than Ebonni ever wanted to hear her sound.

Ebonni finally turned, her ebony eyes meeting Hermione's sad, doe eyes. "I'll take it, Hermione. I will wear it every day until the day I die. So that when this war is over and you wear it once again, you can think of me too."

Ebonni took the necklace from Hermione's outstretched hand. It was beautiful and very 'Hermione'. It was a simple golden chain, with a small ruby clasped in a gold cage at the bottom. Easy enough to hide under her robes, Ebonni decided as she hung it over her neck.

"Why do you look so ill, Ebonni?" Hermione asked suddenly, as Ebonni turned to walk away. The Gryffindor sounded so sad and so very broken.

Ebonni paused, momentarily blank, and turned around. "How did you find me here?" She countered quickly, unwilling to answer her question.

Hermione smiled sadly. "I checked a map." She informed Ebonni simply, as if it were the most obvious answer.

Ebonni laughed, shaking her head. "A map? That's original, Hermione." Ebonni turned to walk away once more, hearing Hermione's voice behind her.

"You didn't answer my question!"

Ebonni's eyes filled with tears as she kept on walking, calling back. "I know."

* * *

A few weeks later, Ebonni sat in the Room of Hidden things, cross legged on the floor in front of the Vanishing Cabinet. Wand out, she muttered under her breath an old Latin spell to bestow some of her magic onto the Cabinet. They had found no other way to repair the cabinet and so she and Draco were taking it in turns to connect with the Cabinet in order to fix it. It was an odd way of going about things and certainly unexpected, but it seemed to be working no matter the cost to Ebonni and Draco.

"I brought food, if you're hungry." Draco announced upon arriving back at the room, not that he sounded entirely enthusiastic at the prospect of eating; evident by his unnaturally prominent features. Ebonni could sympathise entirely. Her appetite, though never large, had decreased considerably. Although she worried about Draco and wished entirely he was taking better care of himself, she could say nothing without being a complete hypocrite. So, instead, she simply sighed.

"No, I'm alright for now. You go ahead though."

Draco shook his head, placing the stack of toast down on a nearby table where it would surely lay forgotten.

"Nearly ready to swap?" He asked, crouching on the floor beside Ebonni who had resumed her spell-work in silence.

"In a minute. I can... I can almost feel it fixing. I'm afraid to break the link." She explained quietly, tightening her grip on her wand. She'd been sat there for a long while, at least three hours, and she finally felt as if she were making real progress.

"Alright... but don't carry on for too long. We have transfiguration double in the morning and you need your strength."

Ebonni rolled her eyes and didn't reply to her brother. She would easily recharge over night. It was Draco who wasn't used to stretching his magical ability so much.

"I saw that!" Draco protested quickly. "I'm serious Eb. Stop pretending you're fine because I know you. Since we got back to school, you've been different..."

Ebonni bit onto her bottom lip sharply to stop herself retorting. She finished up with her charm and left. Draco made no attempts to follow her, which she was grateful for at least. A thousand thoughts attacked her mind, most of them either self-pity or regret. There were so many questions she needed answering, so many problems that couldn't be fixed.

Anticipating yet another sleepless night, Ebonni made her way back to the Slytherin dorms to hide before Draco did finish up and come after her. She needed a break from her brother's worrying, even if it meant she had to put up with Pansy Parkinson in the mean time.

* * *

The next morning, Ebonni sat at her desk in the transfiguration classroom with her wand drawn and her eyes closed. She couldn't concentrate, she couldn't focus. Everyone was being so loud and it was driving her insane, not to mention adding to the already pounding headache she was dealing with.

If everyone just shut up she'd be able to do the damn spell and then leave, but as it happened it seemed the class was perfectly happy to carry on jabbering despite the fact they were meant to be working.

Ebonni gritted her teeth, re-positioned her wand and tried again. "Expoximise." She said, her voice quite and controlled despite her frustration. Opening her eyes, she found the two coins on her desk had not bonded together and she frowned, feeling more and more disheartened as time went on. 5th time lucky, she told herself calmly before trying again.

Nothing. They hadn't even moved closer to each other.

Ebonni rested an elbow on the desk, every attempt tiring her out more, and gave up. The bell would ring any second and she everyone around her was beginning to pack up. At the front of the class, Professor McGonagall was calling out their homework but Ebonni could neither hear nor care. Next time she would just join Draco in not attending the lesson, ignoring everything she knew and everything Professor Snape advised her to do.

"Miss Black? Could you wait behind a moment?" McGonagall called after the bell went. Ebonni looked up wearily and nodded, packing her things away quickly.

The classroom emptied soon enough as most had Defence with Snape and nobody wanted to be late. Ebonni had a free-period and she wished she could go and sleep but the Cabinet awaited her to continue her work. If she could even lift her wand, she told herself irritably.

Ebonni moved to the front of the classroom and, upon McGonagall's instruction, pulled up a chair to the front desk. She sat in silence, waiting for the Head of Gryffindor to make her point.

"I noticed you were struggling with the spell-work today, Miss Black." McGonagall remarked in her Scottish accent.

"Yes, Professor."

"Any particular reason?"

Ebonni blinked. "No, Professor."

"Really? That surprises me." McGonagall furrowed her brow. "I have been a teacher for a very long time, Miss Black, and I think I know by now when I am being lied to. Your pronunciation was, as always, perfect. Your movements were precise. Your whole presentation was as faultless as ever. Which leads me to believe that the problem wasn't... outward. It was inside."

Ebonni kept quiet.

"Could you think of any reason why you wouldn't be able to use your magic, Miss Black?"

"No, Professor."

"No strenuous spell-work? No sleepless nights?" The Professor prompted softly.

Ebonni swallowed. There was no way the Professor was going to let her go without at least an ounce of truth.

"Well, I suppose I didn't sleep very well last night." Ebonni muttered at the floor.

"Why, Miss Black. I hate to pry, but you've gone from top of the class to bottom. Your brother too. Stress at home, perhaps? Whatever it is, there are people at Hogwarts who can help you."

Ebonni coughed, feeling guilty for the words she had yet to say. "I know. Sorry, Professor. It's been hard, what with everything about Lucius coming out and him being in azkaban. Narcissa and Draco took it very hard." Ebonni defended herself silently, telling herself it was only partly a lie.

"I understand, Miss Black, but you shouldn't have to worry about that here at Hogwarts. You are quite safe here."

"Yes, Professor. I can see why you would think that. But please, stop treating me like one of your Gryffindors."

"Miss Black!" McGonagall said, aghast.

"Professor! Please, spare me the lecture. What does it matter if I fail, really? What on earth does any of this matter? NEWT's? What's the point?"

"They're your future, Miss Black."

Ebonni smiled weakly, grabbing her bag and making to leave. "What future?" She muttered under her breath as she swept from the room, ignoring McGonagall shouting after her.

* * *

"Draco, you're going. You need a break and, let's face it, you've never been very good at apparation." Ebonni said sternly, directing her brother towards the exit of the room of Hidden things. They'd been in there for at least two hours and Draco was insistent on staying to help. Equally, Ebonni was insistent on him leaving for his apparation lesson. Ebonni didn't need to go. She knew that she could apparate and didn't see much point in getting a license. She never intended to splinch herself and so would never get caught apparating without a license. Draco on the other hand had very little focus and was liable to do something rash and stupid. He needed the protection that lessons could offer. Besides, if things went as planned he would live to actually need the license.

"But that's not the point, Eb!" Draco insisted, "I can do it when I need to! These lessons are just a waste of time!"

Ebonni rolled her eyes, continuing to push Draco firmly to the door. "I'm not arguing about this Draco. You're doing the course."

"And what am I meant to tell people about you? They'll wonder where you are. McGonagall's already worried about you and Snape'll kill you if he finds out you're still working. He told you to rest." Draco, though simply reluctant at first, ended sounds genuinely worried.

Ebonni frowned. That was true... but who was Snape to tell her what to do, when he couldn't even take his own advice!As for McGonagall, well, that was a problem that Ebonni intended to avoid until it went away; which it would do, eventually. The Head of Gryffindors had her own students to worry about, soon enough she would forget one insignificant Slytherin.

"Tell people I hate side-along apparation and I can't foresee solo being any better. Tell them I have no patience for it and I couldn't care less about travelling quickly. I don't care. All I care about is that you go to the lessons and learn how to apparate properly." Ebonni finally told her brother, who hopped through the door and turned around with a smile on his pale face.

"Fine. But don't work too hard. You're only human, Ebonni."

Ebonni rolled her eyes again and shoved Draco, though only lightly. He laughed and sauntered off down the corridor. Casting her eyes up and down, Ebonni checked for anyone who might happen to be watching them. Satisfied they were undetected, she withdrew back into the Room to continue with her work.

* * *

Work went on, and on and on. For weeks, Ebonni followed the same routine. She woke up earlier than normal, showered and dressed. She hurried to scribble down whatever homework she had neglected to do and then left for the day. When her lessons were done, she perhaps grabbed some food if she felt particularly hungry, but then immediately attended the Room of Hidden things to work. At some point before midnight, she would finish and head to bed for what little sleep she could get before the memories of those she'd killed woke her up. Then, the process would repeat.

Draco followed almost the same routine, but any time he showed an ounce of weakness; even in simply yawning or coughing, Ebonni would send him away for rest- deeming him unfit for work. She couldn't help it. The urge to protect her brother from the war got stronger and stronger, and Draco was beginning to stop resisting. It was a recurring trait of his, Ebonni had noticed.

As February passed, Ebonni found herself more and more aware that school ended in merely 5 months. She had five months to complete their work and then murder Albus Dumbledore. How she was going to pull it off, Ebonni didn't know. What she did know was that she wasn't going to give up. No matter how much help Snape offered and no matter how much he tried to interfere, she wouldn't give in. Admittedly, Ebonni still did find that she felt quite lost in the days that she didn't get to see her Professor. He was such a big part of her life at any other time and yet, with most of her time taken up by the cabinet, even their Fridays together were becoming a pain. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with both Draco and Snape, but she was constantly thinking about the work she could be doing.

It was during this time that Snape forced both her and Draco to do their homework. It was humiliating. Ebonni felt like a 5 year old being told what to do most of the time, but her grades had begun to rise again by the end of February so she tried not to complain. Snape was only trying to do what was best for them and it was working, sort of.

March brought about a fresh, spring air. Had Ebonni been outside, she would have known it. As it happened, she only vaguely noticed that the sun was out, passing a window on her way from the Room of Hidden things to the Great Hall.

It was mid-afternoon and Ebonni was in a fairly good mood, having been able to transport a live creature in the Cabinet that morning. A bird was only one step away from a human, in her eyes. Progress was evident.

Reaching the Entrance Hall, Ebonni realized something was off. The hall was crowded with students, all chattering excitedly.

"What's happened?" Ebonni asked quietly, approaching Blaise who was stood leaning against the wall- tall enough to look out over the crowd.

Blaise didn't move, but Ebonni saw his cheeks widen in a smile from his right. "Weasley got poisoned. Apparently, he drank a drink intended for Dumbledore." Blaise turned slowly, his smirk now showing. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He asked.

Ebonni's heart stopped, or so it felt. Her fists clenched underneath her long sleeves and everything made sense. Draco hadn't stopped working, he'd just started a new project... which had failed, again. Ebonni locked eyes with Blaise. "Where is he?" she asked, her tone flat but angry nonetheless.

"Snape got him."

Ebonni ran. She turned on her heel and raced from the hall, all the way to Snape's office.

The door opened before she could even knock and she swept into the darkened office, which was so very 'Snape' it was a feeling she couldn't quite place her finger on, but it was nice. It felt comfortable and homely. Still, all Ebonni could see at the time was red as she stood behind Draco's chair and smacked the back of his head angrily.

"I can't... You. Unbelievable. Absolute. Giant. PRAT! You thought a spiked drink would work?" Ebonni began her rant, unable to control her rage. It was either yell or cry, and she didn't much fancy crying in front of her brother. She would not let him think her weak. "You MORON. This isn't a game! Why on earth did you think you could just finish the job like that?! What if it's traced back to you, Draco? All our work will be worthless!"

"I had to do something!" Draco defended himself, rising from his seat. He rubbed his sore head. "You aren't being you Ebonni! I miss my sister. I thought this would be easy for you, I thought it would be a side hobby or something, but I was wrong. It's turned you into a machine! I just wanted to help out with something!"

"Enough!" Both Draco and Ebonni turned to Snape. "That's enough. Weasley will survive. Dumbledore has no idea who the culprit is. Ebonni, you're work is fine and Draco, get the hell out of my office before Ebonni curses you."

Draco didn't need telling twice. He scarpered. As the door swung shut, Ebonni sank onto her seat and dabbed her moistening eyes slowly.

"That boy's an idiot." She muttered.

"I know." Snape replied. "But he's right. You are stretching yourself too far, Ebonni. You need to give something up."

"Give what up?" Ebonni asked, emitting a sort of cross between a laugh and a sob. "I have nothing left to give up. I tried giving up school work but you wouldn't let me. I gave up Hermione. What else is there?"

"Ebonni, calm down." Snape told her and despite her wish to scream, Ebonni took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say, without causing you to break down," He added irritably, "Is that this isn't your task. It's Draco's. You don't have to do all this."

"He asked me to help him, Professor. He asked me. I'm not going to let him down."

"He is not incapable of helping himself, Ebonni. You seem to think he's still a hot-headed child, when he isn't. He's a stronger wizard than you want to believe." Snape told her quietly and Ebonni rolled her eyes. Was Snape being serious? This was Draco they were talking about!

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Snape told her sternly. "Fine. Answer me this, if Draco is such a weak wizard, how is he imperiousing Madam Rosmerta?"

Ebonni stiffened. "Who?"

"The bartender at the pub in the village. The Pub where Slughorn got Dumbledore's drink from. Draco made her poison it, thinking it would go straight to Dumbledore." Snape explained, linking his fingers together. Ebonni stared at the table in front of her. She didn't understand. Since when could Draco do unforgivable curses?

"I... What? Draco can't... he wouldn't." Ebonni trailed off, unsure of her point any more.

"I know it's hard, Ebonni. But it's only going to get harder. This is a test. The Dark Lord likes you, favours you even. But only whilst you continue to be an aid to him. The second you cease to be useful you will have no protection from him any more."

Ebonni blinked the tears out of her eyes. She was doomed.

* * *

The Eight of March saw a bright, breezy day. Ebonni watched the grounds at a window on the Seventh floor corridor. Everyone in the school was making their way out to watch the Quidditch and, as always, she was inside working. Not that she had any interest in attending Quidditch; she never had done before.

Not long after the crowd had dispersed, Draco joined Ebonni and they headed into the Room of Hidden Things.

"One of these days," Draco told Ebonni as they drew their wands on the cabinet. "I'm going to break this cabinet and push Potter in like Montague."

A few weeks later, Ebonni was walking to the room of Requirement when she came across a young woman who seemed so very familiar, and yet was a complete stranger. Ebonni did her best to ignore the staring woman and continued walking, until she finally called out.

"Black!? Are you a Black?"

Ebonni turned slowly, hitching her bag up her shoulder so that it rest more comfortably. "I am. May I ask who is enquiring?"

The woman, with mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes, smiled. "Of course. I'm Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda's-"

"Daughter, yes, I know." Ebonni took a small step closer to the estranged cousin. Well, Draco's cousin. Her... something or other.

"I thought you had to be some sort of relation... you have the Black look about you." Tonks giggled slightly, but Ebonni was sure she didn't really feel the glee behind the laugh. "Uhm, Do you think you could tell me where Dumbledore's office is? I haven't been here for a long while and... y'know, things tend to move around here."

Ebonni almost smirked. "It's the other side of school. Head to the moving stairs, go around the corridor and it's still on the seventh floor."

Tonks nodded, repeating the words under her breath. "Thanks...?"

"Ebonni." Ebonni filled in quickly. "Ebonni Levina Black."

"Oh!" Tonks' eyes widened. "That Black. I should have guessed. You live with the Malfoy's, right?" Tonks asked.

Ebonni nodded awkwardly. Another bloody Gryffindor being bloody nice to her.

"and you're a Slytherin?" Tonks continued, as if only just noticing Ebonni's robes. "Right. Well, I'll be off then." Tonks grinned briefly, but it didn't reach her eyes. "See you around, maybe?" She added and then hurried off around the corner.

Ebonni sighed heavily before entering the Room of Hidden things.

* * *

_Nymphadora Tonks felt bad for leaving the sixth year so abruptly the moment she did. She felt like she should offer her friendship to the distant cousin, in case she needed a friend who wasn't a Slytherin? So, Tonks turned on her heel and hurried back around the corner, only to find it completely deserted. _

_Tonks stared, taking a few steps down the corridor and calling the sixth years name a little. She had enough on her mind without disappearing relatives too! She couldn't have gotten far. Tonks hurried up the corridor and ran nearly all over the seventh floor, eventually ending up back at the corridor where she'd started. Only this time, she heard a loud 'Oof' from the air._

* * *

I'm sorry, I had to put the thing with Tonks in. I just think it's so strange how maybe if Ebonni loved Hermione like Andromeda loved Ted, then she might have left her brother like Andromeda left her sisters. Idk.

Review?


	7. Chapter 7 - April, May, June

April passed quickly and in came May, along with the usual exams. Ebonni wasn't expecting to do well at all, despite the pleas of Snape and McGonagall. The only subject she though she might pass was Potions and that was purely due to her reading all the NEWT material in the summer. Hopefully, she remembered enough.

Nonetheless, Snape forced her to his office a Tuesday before her exam to revise. Practicals were all very easy, but Ebonni had to remember all the instructions and ingredients too. Whilst she worked in the quiet of Snape's office, Draco continued to fix the Cabinet which was nearing completion. They were only stuck on how to up size from owls to humans. Draco seemed to be coping well enough with the slight set back, which was more than Ebonni could say for herself. She was panicking.

After a few hours revision, Ebonni finally put her book away and just sat in Snape's office; for once enjoying the peace and resting. Snape didn't seem to mind and continued with his marking.

That continued until there was a hurried knock on the door and a fifth year Slytherin entered, looking nervous. "Professor, I think someone's duelling in the boys toilets. I heard yelling and there was flashing."

Ebonni looked to Snape. Both their faces had drained of colour. They stood and Snape took the lead, with Ebonni close on his tail. It seemed to take far too long to reach the toilets, but when they did Ebonni wished she hadn't had to.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to the blonde haired boy lying on the floor, his grey eyes glazed over and his whole pallid body covered in long, deep gashes. A cutting curse, Ebonni decided finally, sinking to her knees beside Draco.

She wanted to help, but she didn't know how. She didn't know any healing spells. She was completely useless as Snape took charge, muttering under his breath and moving his wand in such complex patterns- Ebonni couldn't hope to copy him. Instead, she simply stroked her brothers blood soaked hair and bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

The process seemed unending but eventually, Draco was patched up enough to be moved to the Hospital wing. Snape left that task to Ebonni and then turned to the other figure standing in the corner. Ebonni, for the first time, noticed Potter who had not moved the entire time they'd been there. Her eyes narrowed. Potter had done this? He had cursed her brother to within an inch of death?! She would kill him!

Anger bubbled up under her skin, held back only by the need to get Draco to safety. So, Ebonni conjured a stretcher and pulled Draco onto it very carefully. Taking a deep, calming breath, she cast the hover charm and exited the bathroom with her brother, before she had chance to curse Potter into oblivion.

It took a long while for Ebonni to reach the infirmary. She was very slow and careful not to knock Draco as she transported him. Thankfully, the corridors were mainly empty and so the path was clear. Still, they got there in the end and Madam Pompfrey seemed more than satisfied with his level of healing.

Only after being fully-assured that Draco would recover did Ebonni sit down and think about what she'd just witnessed. Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. Gryffindor, golden boy, saviour of the world; had just used dark magic against her brother, the Slytherin.

Ebonni buried her face in her hands. What a mess they were in. With everything so close to completion, the last thing they needed was Potter to mess everything up. Still, when did Potter do anything but? He was meant to be useful in the war, not an utter moron.

After about 10 minutes, Ebonni finally left her brother in the care of Madam Pompfrey and raced to find Snape who might give her an answer as to why Draco and Potter were duelling in the toilets. However, on her way to his office she ran into someone far better and drew her wand on him in an instant.

Potter almost struggled, but seemed resigned in whatever fate Ebonni set for him. His eyes seemed duller than usual and guilt was etched into his face. Not that Ebonni cared. He deserved to feel guilt for what he'd done. He deserved a lot worse for what he had done.

"I warned you, Potter." Ebonni hissed, as Potter backed up against the wall. "I gave you ample warning to leave. Him. Alone. And now he's in the infirmary!" Ebonni's voice rose as she unleashed her anger. "What were you thinking? You're meant to be the good guy Potter! Not the moron who gets into Dark Magic!" Potter flinched and Ebonni laughed sharply. "You're exactly the same as everyone else, aren't you? You're the same as Draco, the same as me."

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know wha-"

"What? What would happen?" Ebonni swallowed and pressed her wand into Potter's neck menacingly. "I could have you writhing on the floor in pure, unadulterated agony Harry Potter." Taking a deep breath, Ebonni lowered her wand. "Think yourself lucky that I won't. It's not just _him_ that wants you dead. I'd be careful, If I were you." With those departing words, Ebonni slipped her wand away and stalked off down the corridor to find Snape who might, hopefully, tell her something to calm her down. He usually knew exactly what to say.

* * *

The first of June found Ebonni sat on the floor in front of the cabinet, half asleep as she continued to weave the magic of the damaged item together. They were nearing completion and with Draco fresh out of hospital and looking better than he had done in months, Ebonni was more than happy to let him take charge.

She shuffled over to one side and rested her head against an old armchair tiredly, struggling to keep her eyes open. She was so very tired of everything. She wanted to sleep. She wanted the war to be over so she could just crawl into bed and sleep forever. Ebonni couldn't foresee herself getting any decent rest until the war was over, whenever that would be.

Eventually, Ebonni drifted off into a fitful sleep. Her dreams were short and dark, quickly becoming nightmares. When Draco shook her awake, Ebonni prayed it wasn't because she'd been crying. When she rubbed her tired eyes and let them adjust to the light, she found that Draco was actually beaming. His grey eyes sparkled in a mad sort of glee, not unlike the same twinkle his aunt Bella possessed.

Ebonni stood up immediately, coughing. "What?" She asked.

Draco took a deep breath, grinning still. "It's done." He announced. "It's finished. I've just been through and back, no problem." He told her, indicating to the Cabinet.

Ebonni stared. "What?! Why didn't you wake me?" Anything could have gone wrong! Draco could have been trapped inside or transported somewhere unknown. Ebonni tried not to think about the 'coulds' and focused on the reality. They were finished. All their work had paid off... everything was coming to a close and soon enough, they would have to kill Dumbledore. "Never mind. This is fantastic! It's almost over, Draco. One more step and then we're done. Our part will be over."

Draco nodded enthusiastically, before sitting down in the armchair that Ebonni had just occupied. "Do you ever think that maybe this is the hardest part? I mean, after Dumbledore is dead, You know who's not going to face much more opposition is he? The entire opposition will blame us and, if they do win, we'll be killed."

Ebonni frowned. "Draco, I can't answer your questions. I don't know what's going to happen, but I swear to you- You and your mother are getting out of this war alive. Neither of you wanted this. You didn't choose this, not really." Ebonni added, as Draco made to protest. "You were given a choice between service or death. No-one is going to blame you for that."

There was silence in the room as Ebonni and Draco mulled over their short lives and the silly decisions they'd made.

"You're going to survive too. It's like you said," Draco smiled, "Our task is over. We can relax now."

Ebonni smiled in reply, but she didn't mean it. It wasn't over for her; not at all. If she could help it, it would be for Draco, but not her. She had agreed to much more than a task. Like it or not, she would be the Dark Lords personal assistant. His private assassin, as Snape said. Ebonni's smile turned to a grimace as she looked away. Who knew what the future held, but Ebonni sure as hell knew that the future wasn't going to last very long for her. There was no running away from the fact that she was going to lead a very dangerous life after Dumbledore's death and the possibility of her surviving the war was going to decrease considerably.

* * *

A few days later, Ebonni sat in Professor Snape's office with Draco and the Professor himself. It seemed like they were all waiting. Really, Ebonni should have been doing her homework but she was pre-occupied by thoughts of their final task. Killing Dumbledore. Of course, the actual spell was simple enough and Ebonni was sure she could muster up enough hate against the old man to do it... but that didn't help with the aftermath. How could she betray Hermione like that? What would Hermione think when she found out? Would she ever forgive her?

Ebonni was broken from her thoughts by the fire flashing bursting out in green flames. Both she and Draco looked over Snape's desk intrigued as Dumbledore's head appeared.

"Severus. Mr Malfoy, Miss Black." Dumbledore greeted them cheerily. Ebonni and Draco exchanged a sad glance.

"Professor." They both replied.

"Severus, I'm afraid I have to leave the school for a little while. Tell Minerva and Filius, won't you?"

"Of course, Headmaster." Snape replied slowly.

Ebonni and Draco both gulped simultaneously, thinking along the same lines. If Dumbledore was going out, they could begin their plan of action. Let the Death Eaters in, set a trap, wait for Dumbledore to arrive and then kill him.

With a pop, the fire died down and Dumbledore was gone. Snape turned around, letting out a long sigh.

"I assume that is your signal to begin?" He asked quietly, to which Ebonni nodded slowly. It seemed so surreal. They'd spent so long planning and preparing and now it was actually happening. "Very well, you better go and get ready. Pack a bag whilst you are waiting for Dumbledore to leave. I imagine we'll be leaving in a hurry."

Ebonni nodded and, with Draco, she left the office. Of course, she had no intention of packing a bag. What would that matter? They had plenty of clothing at home. Instead, she turned to Draco and instructed him to go to the Room of Hidden things and make sure the cabinet was still functioning. Draco agreed and sped off down the corridor, leaving Ebonni to head down to the dungeons to collect the two most important items she owned.

Only after she was sure her 'Hermione Journal' and her necklace were safe either on her body or in her robes, Ebonni left the Slytherin common room for what she assumed would be the last in a very long time. Swallowing her nerves, she raced all the way up to the seventh floor to collect Draco. He met her by the stairs, informing her that the Death Eaters were preparing to enter Hogwarts. Ebonni assumed they were probably taking their time in getting ready, savouring the long-awaited battle. It made Ebonni sick to the stomach even thinking about it, so she didn't.

"Go and get anything from your dorm that you want. I'll head up to the astronomy tower and set the trap. We'll meet in Dumbledore's office and wait for him there."

Not a second passed before Draco nodded again and dashed off. Ebonni mirrored him, moving in the complete opposite direction. The trap was, that Ebonni would cast the dark mark in the sky and upon seeing it, Dumbledore would immediately return to the school to see what had happened. Upon returning, he would find the school in chaos and hopefully Ebonni would be able to catch him off guard and kill him.

No duelling, no spectacle, just a cowardly stab in the back. That's all Ebonni wanted.

Reaching the astronomy tower, Ebonni raced up the spiralling stairs without really looking where she was going. She felt sick. She felt so very anxious and dizzy that by the time she reached the top of the tower, she actually leant over the side and lost what very little was left in her stomach.

Casting the water charm to wipe her mouth and take the taste away, Ebonni straightened up and tried to regain her breath again.

It was a clear, crisp evening. Ebonni could see the stars behind the hazy, purple sunset. They would be shining very brightly in just an hour. Ebonni watched the sky for a little while, silent tears trailing down her white cheeks. Where would she be in an hour? For all she knew, Dumbledore might turn and kill her before she even had a chance to defeat him. He was old, yes, but he was _the_ Albus Dumbledore. She had no chance.

When she finally felt ready, Ebonni took a deep breath and raised a steady hand, holding her wand firmly. "Morsmorde." She whispered, casting the same spell she'd been hit with 6 months before. It had been living hell in the weeks that it was still effecting her, and Ebonni couldn't imagine the negative effect it was having on the very air of Hogwarts. It was a signal of the worse yet to come. Sickened by the sight of the great, smoke snake hiding the beautiful stars, Ebonni left.

Time passed quickly, despite it taking Ebonni ten minutes to reach Dumbledore's office. She felt as if all the portraits were watching her as she raced through the school. They knew she was up to something. Ebonni tried to ignore them, meeting Draco outside Dumbledore's office.

"We can't get in." Draco told her quickly. "It's protected. I tried everything, but that Gargoyle's a miserable git."

Ebonni rolled her eyes, clasping her hands together. What could someone like Dumbledore have as a password? She didn't know.

"The Death Eaters will be here any moment, Ebonni, we have to do something. We can't just stand here and wait for the fight to come to us." Draco said quietly.

As if on cue, shouts could be heard from what seemed like a long way away. Ebonni swallowed and looked at Draco. How many of their classmates, her friends, would be fighting against those she'd allowed into the school? Ebonni resisted the urge to vomit again and turned. "We're going to the Astronomy tower. I bet that's the first place Dumbledore will go."

And so, they ran. Ebonni half wished she hadn't come all the way back, but in the end it didn't matter, for when they reached the Astronomy tower Dumbledore was there. Apparently, he had no intention of leaving either.

Ebonni hung back, letting Draco take the lead. She mostly ignored their quiet conversation, her attention caught by the two broomsticks resting on the banister that hadn't been there before. A frown fell over Ebonni's face. If Dumbledore had flown here, he certainly hadn't needed two brooms... which meant he wasn't along... which meant his guest had an invisibility cloak. It wasn't hard to narrow down the list of people with invisibility cloaks that had any business with Dumbledore.

Potter.

Somewhere in the tower, Potter was hidden and watching. Ebonni's heart sunk, of course he would tell Hermione how she was a backstabbing traitor.

It didn't take long for Ebonni to identify an irregularity in the room. It seemed Potter was stuck in place as well as hidden, and Ebonni put the pieces together. Dumbledore had known what was coming. He froze Potter to stop him getting hurt.

"You are no murderer, Draco." Ebonni returned to the conversation, aware that she'd simply been staring at the place she assumed Potter's head was.

"You're right, Professor. I'm not. Luckily, I know someone who is." Draco said simply and Ebonni took that as her cue to step forward, into the light of the moon.

"Ah, Miss Black." Dumbledore smiled. "I do hope you're not as playful as your aunt?"

Ebonni didn't reply, but swallowed bile.

"I remember your parents, Ebonni. They both joined Tom and were his loyalist followers, until you were born that is. They asked to step down in Voldemort's league to protect you from the war and so Tom killed them. They died to protect you from this, Ebonni."

"Ebonni! Don't listen to him. The Dark Lord likes you, he wouldn-"

"Shut up, Draco." Ebonni muttered. "Go and wait by the stairs." She instructed, drawing her wand. She did believe Dumbledore, as much as she didn't want to. But that didn't change anything. It couldn't. Once Draco had left, Ebonni resumed. "My parents are _dead,_ Professor. I'm not like Potter, I won't carry on their good cause. My duty is not to the dead, it's to the living. I have Draco to care for and Narcissa." Ebonni half laughed, half sobbed. "I won't let them end up like my parents. Which is why I have to do this. He'll kill them otherwise. Professor Snape too."

"There is always another choice, Ebonni." Dumbledore said wisely.

"Not now. The time for choices was last year. It's too late now. I wish I could say I was sorry, Professor. But I'm not. Not for you. For Potter, yes. For those you're leaving behind, yes. But in all honesty, I think you're a useless old fool. Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore." Ebonni wiped her eyes with her free hand and inhaled sharply. "Evada Kedavra!"

For a long moment, Ebonni just stared at the floor before a fresh wave of tears came over her. "I'm sorry, Potter. You'd have done the same if it were Weasley or G-granger." Ebonni wiped her eyes furiously. "I was brought up this way, I couldn't …"

"Ebonni!"

Ebonni wheeled around, her heart racing as Snape joined them. He stared at the spot where Dumbledore had just stood. "No." He breathed out. "Ebonni, you should have waited. It should have been me."

Ebonni simply hiccoughed a sob. What difference would it have made?

Snape looked around the room and seemed to reach the same conclusion as Ebonni. He strode over to the immobilised Potter and pulled his cloak off quickly.

"Listen to me Potter, it was me. Not Draco, not Ebonni. Me and me alone, do you understand? I. Killed. Dumbledore. It is vital that people think it was me! Even Granger and Weasley, even the order. Will you do that?"

Snape cut off the charm and Potter sobbed, making Ebonni's heart clench. She'd just murdered his leader in front of him. She was a monster. "Why? Why should I..?" Potter asked through his tears.

Snape leant into Potter and whispered something Ebonni couldn't work out. Hell, she didn't even care. She just wanted to fling herself off the tower. But she never got the chance as all too soon, Snape turned around and pushed her from the room.

Reaching the stairs and meeting Draco, the three Slytherins began running down to the main school. There was fighting all around them and eventually they were separated by order members desperate to start a duel.

Ebonni battled with Mad Eye Moody for a short while, her head spinning and yet as focused as ever. Although she failed to hit the ex-auror with anything, neither was she hit herself and soon Moody moved onto another Death Eater. Ebonni continued on down to the fifth floor and there she nearly walked right into a stunning spell.

Turning to find the owner of the spell, Ebonni was met with a shaken looking Hermione. The Gryffindor looked tired and her bushy hair was messy and free. Reluctantly, Ebonni pulled out her wand and half-heartedly began to duel with Hermione.

The look on Hermione's face broke Ebonni's heart. It seemed the Gryffindor was distraught at seeing her best friend fighting for the dark side. Hermione began to cry through her spells, to which Ebonni returned the gesture. She wanted so much to stop the fighting and just run away with Hermione, but she couldn't. This could well be the last time she would ever see Hermione. She wanted to look at her face long and hard so that it could be the last thing she thought of if she died. She wanted to lock it in her memory, safe and sound. She wanted so much more than her little life was going to offer her, but alas she was once again disappointed. Ebonni lowered her wand, ceasing fighting with Hermione who copied her action.

"Ebonni! Snape's waiting in the forest, he have to go!" Draco yelled, running down the stairs to get to Ebonni who swallowed. She turned to Draco and wiped some blood off his head carefully.

"Okay. Are you alright?"

Draco nodded frantically and took Ebonni's hand, leading her away. Ebonni looked back over her shoulder to see Hermione watching them leave. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before finally tuning away and not looking back. That was it. The end. Goodbye Hermione Granger, hello Voldemort.

* * *

As soon as Ebonni had apparated onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor, she vomited again. The journey had been worse than usual as she'd been so unfocused and she was pretty sure she'd splinched herself, due to the fact that she could feel her robes clinging to her bloody leg. She collapsed onto the grass, sobbing violently as she waited for Draco and Snape to join her.

They did so not a minute after. Ebonni heard Snape instructing Draco to go inform Voldemort of their return, but made no attempt to move off the grass. Instead, she lay her head down and wept.

"Ebonni... Ebonni, it's alright. It's going to be alright. You're safe, Draco's safe. Granger is safe." Snape said the last with some difficulty and Ebonni knew he was lying. Hermione wasn't safe. She was Harry Potter's best friend. She was in as much danger as the boy who lived himself. As for Ebonni and Draco, they were in more danger than they had been all year. Ebonni couldn't process it all. All the new information the night had given her, it was too much.

"Ebonni, sit up. Let me look at your leg." Snape muttered, having noticed Ebonni's blood-soaked robes.

It took some effort, but Ebonni pulled herself up off the ground and sat, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. She pulled her trouser leg up to her knee, revealing a deep gash in the back of her leg. Now that she could see it, Ebonni could feel it too and felt the urge to vomit again. Unfortunately, there was nothing left to do so and Ebonni simply coughed into her hand.

"What did you say to Potter?" Ebonni asked weakly as Snape began to heal her wound. "Why did it have to be you?"

Snape looked up briefly, seeming torn between lying or telling the truth. "Do you trust me, Ebonni?" He asked quietly.

Ebonni nodded without hesitation. Of course she trusted him, but that could never stop her curiosity. "Yes."

"Then go along with it. I simply got there before you and finished the job. Had you been quicker, you would have done it. This is vital to your safety, Ebonni. Trust me to take care of you, for once?"

Ebonni nodded again, though far less enthusiastically.

Whilst Snape continued to heal her leg, Ebonni looked up the Manor which was glowing from each window. It seemed the rest of the Death Eaters had left Hogwarts. In a matter of minutes, someone would come out looking for them. Ebonni wasn't sure she was ready to face the crowd yet, or Voldemort for that matter, but as Snape finished on her leg and tucked him wand away, she knew she had to.

Taking Snape extended hand, Ebonni allowed him to pull her up and they began the walk up to the Manor with Ebonni limping slightly. Her leg felt much better, but sore and achy. She was so awfully tired and yet she knew sleep wouldn't come. Her mind continually replayed Dumbledore's death and Potter's sob and the rush of power Ebonni felt as she had performed the curse.

"Take a deep breath and remember who you are. You are Ebonni Levina Black. You are the Dark Lords most trusted servant. Act the part, Ebonni." Snape told her quietly as they reached the grand entrance to the Manor and the door swung open.

"Severus, Ebonni! Glad you could make it!" An obviously drunk Lucius Malfoy called, pulling an irate Narcissa at his side. Ebonni cast the woman a sad look and began building up her shields, based on Snape's words.

She _was_ Ebonni Levina Black.

Ebonni grasped the golden doorknob to the Dining Room and entered, her head held high.

"Ah, Ebonni." Voldemort's crisp voice greeted her, sat at the head of the table. "Welcome back."

Ebonni procured a thin smile from somewhere and moved further into the room. "My Lord." She replied astutely. "I bring the news that Dumbledore is, indeed, dead. I saw Professor Snape do it myself."

Voldemort's red eyes flared slightly and for a moment, Ebonni was certain he was going to scream at her. Instead, Voldemort rose from his seat and strode down the length of the table in long, elegant movements.

"Professor Snape, you say?" He repeated softly. "Not yourself?"

Ebonni swallowed, shaking her head. "No, my Lord. Dumbledore attempted to stall me by speaking of my parents, at which point Professor Snape entered and performed the spell immediately."

"And what, may I ask, did Dumbledore say?"

Ebonni stood very still, aware that Voldemort was getting very closer with every breath she took. "He told me that they were loyal followers. He told me they died shortly after I was born. He told me I had another choice."

"To which you replied?" Voldemort said, his voice low and clear.

"I told him they were dead, so they don't matter to me. My Lord." Ebonni replied as Voldemort stood in front of her, looking deep into her eyes. Ebonni decided he was probably testing her Occlumency skills, but felt nothing at all.

"It is of no importance. Draco's task is complete. Dumbledore is dead, no matter who did it, and my death eaters were able to infiltrate Hogwarts. The school will be ours by the end of summer and the Ministry too. Which is where you come in, my friend."

Ebonni forgot to breathe as Voldemort circled her, making her feel very much like she was on display for him to pick at until she was nothing at all. It was a nasty feeling and she wished that Snape or Draco would come and give her the confidence she needed to play her part.

"You will be vital to the cause in the coming months, Ebonni. Are you prepared? Will you lead my death eaters into battle?"

Ebonni bit her lip sharply, forcing herself into silence.

"Will you, Ebonni? Or won't you? It is a simple question." Voldemort told her.

Ebonni cast her eyes over the expansive dining room. It was dark, lit only by a few sconce's on the wall and the moon light falling in through the windows. Ebonni couldn't imagine how many times she'd sat at that table, from being a child to being a young woman, and now here she stood. About to make yet another silly decision that would inevitably get her killed.

"Of course I will. On the condition that Draco is kept out of it." Ebonni said it without thinking, but continued nonetheless. "He doesn't have to be useless, but he will have my protection as long as I am faithful to you, which will likely be until the day I die."

Voldemort was silent for a long moment and Ebonni was sure he was going to decline her offer and kill her with one swipe of his arm.

"You will be in charge of the Death Eaters, Ebonni. It will be your decision to keep Draco from missions. I shall not bother him."

Ebonni let out a long sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you, My Lord." She told him content with the situation at last. Draco was guaranteed to be safe now. He could survive the war.

There was a knock on the door and Ebonni turned, seeing Snape enter the dining room. He nodded to her and she took it as her cue to leave, bowing briefly to the Dark Lord. She needed to find Draco and make sure he was alright and then she needed to write in her journal and hide in her bedroom until she could avoid the world no more.

* * *

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Earlier this evening I murdered Albus Dumbledore. He offered Draco and I safety and I turned him down. I killed him, without having the decency to even look at him. I know it's too late for me. I know I'm a monster. But there is nothing that hurts me more, not the nightmares or the illnesses or the stress, than the look on your face when you realized I was fighting for the opposite side to you. _

_I am sorry, Hermione, now more than ever. If, or rather when, you are reading this- please know that I am sorry. Tell Potter too? I may not like him, but he never deserved this. None of you did. _

_Missing you always, _

_Ebonni Levina Black._


	8. Chapter 8 - July, August

Ebonni swept down the grand stairs of Malfoy Manor, her black cloak trailing behind her. In one hand she held a clip board, in the other a quill. "Rosier?" she called, her voice louder than the rabble of the crowd of death eaters in the hall beneath her. "Is Rosier here yet?" She continued, as the Death Eaters began to hush.

"I'm here!" Rosier called from somewhere down the corridor, and Ebonni ticked his name off contentedly. He was the last name on her list. Being in charge of missions, it was Ebonni's duty to make sure everyone was present and up to fighting standards.

Currently, they were preparing to ambush Potter outside Little Whinging where he was currently residing. Ebonni had chosen to not join in on that particular mission as it was going to be airborne and she had no intention of getting on a broom any time soon. Likewise, she'd kept Draco back simply to keep him safe- although she told him she wanted his company whilst the others were out.

Ebonni continued down the stairs, vanishing her clipboard back into her room. She quickly spotted Snape, stood in the doorway to the drawing room. She strode ever to him, a spring in her step. Since being home, she was feeling better than she had done in months. Her nightmares were few and in-between and not nearly as bad as they had been at Hogwarts. Despite her own protests, Narcissa had fed her up so she wasn't so ridiculously underweight and Ebonni reluctantly admitted that she did feel better for it.

"You will be careful tonight, won't you?" Ebonni asked Snape, who was pulling his gloves on swiftly.

"When am I anything but, Ebonni?" He replied curtly and Ebonni grinned. That was the Snape she knew. "Now, what are you going to be doing whilst we're away?"

Ebonni sighed heavily. "Preparing for next week." She said exasperatedly. Honestly, if she prepared any more she'd end up being able to do it in her sleep.

"Good. This is going to need to be flawless, Ebonni. Remember to act like the person you're trying to be." Snape told her quietly. Ebonni repeated the words in her head as the clock struck Nine.

As the chimes of the clock continued, Ebonni smiled a goodbye to Snape and made her way to the stairs. She got a few steps up before turning to face the group of Death Eaters again.

"Listen up." She said firmly. "Tonight has to go well. Don't be rash. Don't be morons. Get in there, get Potter and get out." Ebonni swallowed, thinking of Hermione. "Kill those who get in your way but not Potter. Understood? Potter comes here alive, for the Dark Lord's wand only. Ready?" There was a distinct male murmur of agreement in the Hall and Ebonni nodded. "Good. Off you go."

The Death Eaters snapped down their masks and began exiting the manor, mounting their brooms just outside the door and taking off into the dark sky. Last in the queue, Ebonni moved to the door to watch them go. When they were merely specks on the darkening horizon, Ebonni turned and hurried back up to her bedroom.

There was just less than a week until their next mission; one that she would have a much greater part of. Ebonni's task was to enter the Ministry of Magic and kill the Minister. It would be the last step to taking over the Ministry. Death Eaters had slowly been infiltrating and imperiousing for weeks before and now the wait was over. By the end of next week, Voldemort would have complete control of most of wizarding Britain. After the Ministry, Hogwarts would follow and Ebonni would be able to return to the school to complete her education whilst Voldemort continued his work. It wasn't how she'd planned her life, by any means. But Ebonni was satisfied for now. Yes, she missed Hermione terribly and the uncertainty she felt every morning and every evening would eventually drive her mad, but Draco was safe and she was... she was keeping it that way.

* * *

_Dear Hermione, _

_A few minutes ago I watched a team of Death Eaters leave the manor to collect Potter from his home. I hope you are safe and not with him, in some foolish Gryffindor attempt to be the hero. I hope you are happy. I hope you don't hate me, though I know that's unlikely. _

_I don't know when... or if I'll see you again, but I know who haunts my dreams every night. It isn't Dumbledore or any of the other poor souls I've killed. It's you. _

_Missing you, loving you and praying for you,_

_Ebonni Levina Black._

* * *

It was the first of August and Ebonni found herself stood in the hall of Malfoy Manor, adjusting her robes. She had upgraded from the plain black robes death eaters wore. She was adamantly not a Death Eater. She was far superior.

Instead, she wore her own robes. Narcissa had picked them out for her, as Ebonni had no clue on fashion. All she knew is she wanted to look impressive. She didn't want to turn up in the Ministry, ready to kill the Minister, looking like a little girl. She needed to look the part she continued to play.

A green flame lit in the fireplace in front of Ebonni and Snape appeared looking grim. "They're ready for you, Ebonni."

The look on his face suggested to Ebonni that the previous group of Death Eaters who had entered the ministry to 'stabilize' it had done a very thorough job. Ebonni nodded quickly, preparing herself for the task which she had yet to complete. If everything had gone as planned, the Death Eaters would have entered the Ministry, set a few 'examples' and then headed straight to the Minister's office to retrieve the information they required from the unfortunate Rufus Scrimgeour.

Now it was Ebonni's requirement to finish the job.

"I'm on my way." Ebonni replied and the fire dimmed. She took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the flames, trying to steady her racing heart. "The Ministry of Magic." She called out, dropping the powder beneath her.

The journey was short and Ebonni soon stepped out of the fireplace, admittedly a little dizzy. Ebonni despised most means of travel in the wizarding world, but at least Floo was better that Apparation.

Taking in her surroundings, Ebonni found the Ministry Atrium to be completely silent. A team of 10 Death Eaters were patrolling the hall, just daring one of the trapped ministry workers to make a stand. Most of the captives were looking to the newcomer, Ebonni. Ebonni ignored them. Perhaps they wondered what a teenage girl was doing? Ebonni shuddered inwardly, moving down the hall to get to the lift.

Entering the lift, Ebonni met Snape who grimaced. "There's been a change of plans. After you're done, we're all going to the Weasley household to find Potter."

Ebonni gulped. "All of us?" She repeated.

"Yes. The Dark Lord's orders. All 300 death eaters. It's one of the Weasley's weddings there today, so there is a higher chance of Potter being there. Not to mention, it was his birthday the other day."

Ebonni bit her lip. If Potter were there, there was a high chance that Hermione would be too. She was in grave danger. Ebonni hoped they would have enough common sense to get out straight away and not stick around to play hero. Rumour had it that the Golden Trio were planning something and if they had any sense, which Ebonni knew Hermione did, then they would find themselves and unknown safe house and hide out until they could do something productive.

"Focus Ebonni. Put it out of your mind. You can't help them by worrying."

Ebonni smiled, letting out a long breath. "Why are you so understanding. Why don't you report me to the Dark Lord for being an utter traitor." She asked, more amused than concerned now. Snape would never give her up. She trusted him more then anyone, even Hermione. The man who had always been in her life without ever explaining why.

"Because I-"

DING!

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open, revealing a large and extravagant office. Ebonni was reminded of Lucius's study, with the fine drapes and plush carpet. The only difference was there seemed to be much more work on the mahogany desk. On the far side, facing opposite the desk, there was a vast window as substitute for the wall itself. It looked down upon the atrium and Ebonni stared into the dark green abyss, knowing that all the prisoner ministry workers were staring right back up at her, about to witness her murdering the Minister of Magic.

Ebonni finally turned, inhaling sharply. She didn't have time to dwell on the ethical complications of her... work. She had a job to do and by doing it, she was ensuring the safety of the people she cared about. That was reason enough to kill anyone.

For the first time since her arrival, Ebonni turned to the Minister. A tall man, with long hair and an unnaturally white complexion. Ebonni wondered how long he had been held under the Cruciatus curse, but soon put it from her mind. The blood and bruises littering the minister and the sound of his laboured breaths told her all she needed to know.

"Outside, Avery. I have work to do." Ebonni muttered, casting her gaze to the Death Eater in the corner of the room.

Avery nodded meekly and left, slipping his wand back into his pocket. He didn't seem too upset at having to leave. He probably didn't want Scrimgeour's death on his hands. When the door clicked shut, Ebonni faced the minister again.

"Surely, you knew this would happen when you took the job?" She asked, arching a brow.

Scrimgeour wheezed out a laugh, nodding vaguely. "It was always a possibility. I hoped I'd have more time."

"I'm sorry." Ebonni, pulled out her wand and took a step closer to the soon to be deceased minister. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure they know how brave you were. All of them. Till the very end."

Scrimgeour sighed. "My enemy pities me before she kills me. That speaks a lot for my life."

Ebonni almost laughed, but caught herself before she could insult the man further. "At least you had a life." She mused quietly.

Scrimgeour looked up at her through tired, bloodshot eyes. His heavy breathing was becoming shallower and the Minister looked more accepting then angry. "Before you... act, tell me why a young woman like you would choose something like this?"

Ebonni smiled weakly. "I didn't choose life. I chose family." She replied. "Evada Kedavra." She added calmly. Rufus Scrimgeour, probably the most polite of all Ebonni's victims, slumped in his chair with his eyes wide and full of a fear Ebonni hoped he hadn't felt. He was a good man. He certainly hadn't deserved his fate.

Tucking her wand back into her robes, Ebonni exited the office and with Avery on her tail she returned to the Ministry Atrium. The hostages looked far more fearful now, confirming Ebonni's suspicion that she was being watched in her work. They were all crowded on the dark floor, clearly praying for their saviour to come and rescue them.

Ebonni stood before them, ignoring her pounding heart and aching head. "The Minister of Magic is dead. Lord Voldemort is your master now. I would advise compliance. No more innocent lives will have to be taken, so long as you co-operate. Am I understood?"

There was silence in the Atrium, as the victims looked from one another as if after everything they had just witnessed, they still weren't taking this teenage girl seriously.

"I said am I understood?" Ebonni repeated, her voice loud and clear. There were replied of hurried nods now and a few murmurs of 'yes.' Ebonni rolled her eyes and swept down the atrium, seeing Snape awaiting her patiently.

Reaching the Professor, she exhaled slowly and closed her eyes.

"You did very well, Ebonni. But we have to go now. Are you well enough to apparate? The place is called the Burrow." Snape said softly.

Ebonni nodded, swallowing. Hermione had often spoken of the Burrow. It seemed like a wonderful place. Ebonni hoped that they wouldn't have to destroy the Weasley home in order to get information, that seemed like a horrible thing to do. It was bad enough that they were disrupting such a happy occasion as a wedding, but ruining a family home was unforgivable. Ebonni pondered on how she would feel if Malfoy Manor was knocked down in an attack and found a fairly empty feeling. She hadn't particularly enjoyed her childhood. Most of her good memories were linked to people, not places, though she was certain that if anything ever happened to the school Library she would be most distraught.

"Then let's hurry. The others and apparating as we speak."

Ebonni never said another word. She disapparated with a crack, squeezing her eyes tight shut. Her change of location was alerted to her by the sudden screams she heard. It was obvious she was now in the Burrow, as there seemed to be a mass of Redheads confronting Ebonni when she opened her eyes.

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ebonni turned on the spot, hearing Hermione's voice louder than all others. She was stood in the crowd with Weasley at her side, screaming for the chosen one. That's right, Ebonni thought irritably, scream louder; tell everyone where you are.

Potter made it to Hermione and Weasley just in time, as the rest of the Death Eaters began appearing over the decorated garden. Ebonni watched from a distance, waiting for them to leave and save themselves. The action was almost immediate, but not before Hermione finally noticed Ebonni and stared in pure horror. Ebonni sighed and turned, joining in the fight.

When it seemed the number of red-headed opposition had decreased considerably, Ebonni stood on one of the unbroken white chairs that had to have been conjured for the weddings. She raised her wand high into air and magically enhanced her voice.

"End your useless attempts to stop us. You are outnumbered. The Ministry has fallen. Dumbledore is dead. Nothing is keeping you safe now. We want information, not dead bodies. Co-operate with us and we will not hurt you."

"Who are you?" Someone shouted. Ebonni suspected it was one of the twins, though she couldn't tell which one from so far away.

"Who are you?" Ebonni replied, a playful tone to her voice.

"Fred Weasley, at least I think I am." The chirpy voice replied.

Ebonni almost grinned. She certainly wanted to. She'd never minded the Weasley twins' humour, as much as Hermione disapproved of their antics. In fact, their display in their seventh year had been the highlight of her year. No one else had managed to stump Umbridge like that, despite Ebonni's many attempts to incapacitate the so called inquisitorial squad. Including her brother, who had been dumb enough to join the silly little gang as if it were child's play.

"Ebonni Black, Mr Weasley. Now, was that an agreement of Co-operation? I simply wish to ask you a few questions. Nothing more."

"Why should we trust you?" Fred continued wisely.

"Because it's either me... or one of these lot. And I assure you," Her voice lowered menacingly. "Continuing these attempts to escape us will end in severe consequences for yourself and your family. I would suggest you choose wisely."

There was silence for a long moment and then an awkward cough. "Fair enough. Shall we head inside? Looks like it's going to thunder."

Ebonni looked apprehensively up at the darkening sky and nodded vaguely. "Lead the way."

* * *

That evening, Ebonni returned to the Manor feeling utterly exhausted. It hadn't taken long to get all the information she'd needed from the Weasleys. As suspected, Hermione had come up with a completely foolproof plan for their escape. Ebonni had been shown a figure who looked somewhat like Weasley, claiming to have the incredibly contagious Spattergroit which was why she couldn't get a closer look. Apparently, Hermione hadn't been seen for weeks and Potter had completely disappeared off the face of the wizarding world.

The Weasley's had been very tight when explaining the situation with the trio, at least once Molly Weasley had managed to stop sobbing. It pained Ebonni to see the clearly adoring mother in such distress.

Still, when Ebonni had finally left it was with a slight satisfied feeling. At least for now, the Weasley's were safe which meant Hermione was happy. However, she had no good news to present to the Dark Lord which meant she didn't have a particularly good chance of sleeping later that night.

She'd never been told off before specifically, even when she'd supposedly failed to murder Dumbledore. Voldemort had told her that he had simply wanted the job done, and it had been done no matter who did it- which Ebonni had sincerely doubted by the look in his inhuman eyes. However, Ebonni had been told nothing more and sent away, whilst the others began planning how to proceed.

Ebonni was never involved in the planning or plotting. She was given instructions and she followed them, more often than not with Draco or Snape at her side.

"Ebonni? Are you coming in or staying out? I have no intention of watching you any longer."

Ebonni started and turned around quickly. She'd been stood at the door of the dining room, pondering on what she was going to say to Voldemort for far too long and apparently, the Dark Lord had noticed.

"Sorry, my Lord." She said hurriedly, sweeping into the room. "I've come from the Weasleys. I'm afraid there is little to report. Potter wasn't in attendance, his sidekick Weasley was bedridden and the Granger girl was no where to be seen. Professor Snape visited the street where she lived and found her house to be deserted. I would assume she's gone into hiding like most Muggle-borns."

Voldemort, sat in his usual throne like chair, watched Ebonni for a long moment. It made Ebonni want to squirm under his gaze, but she stood still and defiant- ignoring her every urge to run.

"Why do you insist on calling Severus by his title of Professor?"

Ebonni's brow furrowed, frowning. "Because he is my Professor."

"He is also your brother's godfather. You have known him all your life. He is your father's best friend." Voldemort pointed out, steepling his long fingers together. "And, even, an even closer friend of yourself. Why must you call him Professor?"

Ebonni was truly uncomfortable now. She had never understood her relationship with Snape. She guessed she loved him... She certainly couldn't live without him. If in danger, Ebonni wouldn't have been able to give him up quite as easily as she had done with Hermione. He was her safety and her protection, whilst she was Draco's. In effect, Ebonni relied and trusted Snape more than anyone else in her life combined.

"I suppose it's because we've never discussed anything else. Do you not wish to comment on the day's triumph sir? The ministry has fallen and with it, Hogwarts is yours. Are you not pleased?"

Voldemort's red eyes shifted from Ebonni to the papers in front of him and a thin, gleeful like smile formed on his pale lips.

"Quite." He replied quietly. "I have been thinking about next year Ebonni. I think it best you return to school. Not full time. If I require you, you will have free access to leave the school. However, I would like my second in command to have the qualifications she needs."

Ebonni was, admittedly, confused. Why would she need qualifications? If Voldemort won, she had a secure life-long job. If Voldemort lost, she would likely die. Either way, she was going to die sooner or later so what was the point. Still, she did miss Hogwarts a little.

"As you wish, My Lord."

"Hmm. Now, onto matters of greater importance. Hogwarts will need a leader next year. I have chosen Severus to be my headmaster. Do you agree?"

Ebonni almost grinned. "I do, My Lord. Professor Snape will make a wonderful Headmaster." As long as he didn't go out like the last one, Ebonni told herself sombrely.

"And the Carrows will take place of the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies teachers." Voldemort continued, his red eyes cold and staring.

Ebonni swallowed. The Carrows? Ebonni had only met the Carrows a few times, and didn't look forward to the next. Alecto and Amycus Carrow were siblings and Death Eaters. They were vicious people, who specialised in torture almost as acutely as Bellatrix did. They were vile and Ebonni despised their every breath. However, it appeared the feeling was mutual. Since their first meeting, the Carrows had hated Ebonni with a passion. Ebonni supposed it was because she was so much younger, so much more powerful and so much higher on the Dark Lord's list of trustees.

Yet, there was Voldemort putting them in a position of power. That was catastrophically bad news for Ebonni, especially as she'd just agreed to return to Hogwarts. They would make her life hell, Draco's too. There was no way this could happen.

"The Carrows, my Lord?" Ebonni questioned tentatively. "Surely there are better options. I confess, I don't believe either to be of any magical use."

Voldemort looked somewhat intrigued, but not to the point of changing his mind. Ebonni swallowed and continued, becoming mildly panicked at the thought of having to answer to the Carrows next September.

"They are too reckless to run Hogwarts. They have no self control. Imagine the horrors they will put ordinary students through. Students are your future followers, my lord, they deserve to be treated with respect- not thrown to such vultures as the Carrows."

There was a long silence, in which Ebonni prayed that Voldemort was changing his mind. Until...

"I'm afraid, my mind is made up. Do not fear, Ebonni. Yourself and Draco will be as safe as ever. Remember, you rank above the Carrows. They have no reason to harm you. They are simply there to keep an eye on the more... troublesome students."

You mean the ones who dare to oppose you, Ebonni thought bitterly. Then again, how many would even return to Hogwarts now that the Golden Trio were gone? Maybe Longbottom or Lovegood. Certainly Weasley wouldn't risk it, though her father continued to attend work with a strict compliance to the new rules. So just maybe, there would be a new Golden Trio in Hogwarts to defend the ordinary students.

Ebonni could see she had no chance of changing Voldemort's mind. All she could so was make sure the Carrows knew not to mess with her or Draco and hope that Snape could keep them safe. Of course, he would.

"Very well, my Lord. Anything else?"

Voldemort shook his head briefly and Ebonni bowed, before leaving quickly. She hadn't planned for Voldemort to test her like this. A year of the Carrows would kill her. It made the part of her that wanted Potter to win grow in several sizes. Though, knowing her luck, Ebonni would probably end up sharing a cell with the deranged siblings.

* * *

"It's preposterous! They're savages! God knows what they'll do to the school!" Ebonni raged, furiously striding up and down the length of the second floor balcony.

Snape, stood by the door, watched her in silent contemplation. Ebonni knew there was nothing he could do. She'd already tried, to no avail. Snape was effectively as powerless as she was when faced with the Dark Lord. Yes, it could be argued that they both were the Dark Lord's most trusted and powerful followers, but they had no real say in what happened. Ebonni had come to realize she wasn't anything that the Dark Lord had promised she would be. She was his Poster Girl.

The Wizarding World had seen Voldemort's act before. They knew his style, and terrifying though it was, they had Harry Potter now. However, instead of being directly faced with Voldemort again, the Dark Lord had been clever and turned two children into his perfect soldiers.

_'The People aren't seeing Voldemort, they're seeing two teenagers that can do more damage than the light can do good in a matter on minutes. You bring the fear, Ebonni. The Dark Lord is using you as a tool to get what he wants. But as long as it keeps yourself and Draco safe, I suggest you continue to play the game.'_ - Snape had told her. Ebonni believed him without a doubt and, though she hated it, he was right. She had no choice but to keep on being the 'poster girl' or else the consequences would be dreadful; for herself and Draco.

"I know this is a difficult situation Ebonni, but you'll pull through. Keep up with the act. That's all you have to do. Act. Besides, the other Professors will do there best to slow the Carrows down and I'll be there. I won't let them hurt you."

Ebonni stopped pacing and leant over the banister, looking out onto the vast, green garden of the Manor. Snape joined her and Ebonni felt his comforting presence now more than ever. Thank Merlin she had Snape, or else she wouldn't know what to do.

"I know." Ebonni murmured in reply, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Everything's going to change. Again." She laughed quietly. "I know it's horrible, but I'm safe here. I have the Dark Lord's protection here. I'm practically in charge. Stick me back in Hogwarts and what am I? Another silly school girl with only Draco for a friend. Everyone will hate me. God knows what the Gryffindors will do to me if they're given a chance. It's not like it's a secret that I killed the minister. Me and Draco... we're certified Death Eaters."

Snape almost smiled, though not quite. "Yes, and everyone believes that I murdered Dumbledore. I think we might have a few enemies combined." He said sarcastically, causing Ebonni to grin despite herself.

"I can't have a serious conversation with you!" Ebonni rolled her eyes, smiling still. Snape laughed beside her and then checked his watched briefly.

"Never." He told her swiftly. "Now, you should go and pack. Make sure Draco is too. I have a meeting at Hogwarts with the staff. Hopefully, Minerva won't have poisoned my tea."

"As if you wouldn't notice, _'potions master_'." Ebonni giggled, moving to the door.

"Not at all. I'll see you tomorrow, Ebonni. Good Luck on the train."

There was a loud, resonating crack and then Snape had gone. Ebonni sighed, smiling. Even if the future didn't look particularly enticing, at least she would always have Snape to make her laugh and keep her safe.

* * *

Feel free to review?


	9. Chapter 9 - September, October, November

Ebonni stepped off the Hogwarts Express with a mounting pit of anxiety in her stomach. Already, from down at Hogsmeade Station, the castle looked far less inviting then it ever had done before. It was ill-lit and barely visible from the station, unlike it's normal bright self.

With Draco at her side, and Blaise at his, Ebonni hurried over to a carriage to get out of the cold winds that had swept in that very morning. If that wasn't a foreboding sign, Ebonni didn't know what was. Either way, she wasn't looking forward to the sorting ceremony. She just wanted to hide in her room and not come out until the War was over.

In the carriage sat two second years, looking almost as scared as Ebonni felt, and a fifth year who looked like a protective older brother to the two. They travelled in silence, with occasional sniffling from one of the second years.

When they finally reached the school, Ebonni thoroughly wished she could just turn around and head right on back to London. However, with Draco's hand pushing her light, she continued on into the Great Hall and her heart sank even further. The Carrows were sat on the right of Snape, looking sickeningly excited. Their eyes held a mad sparkle that could be seen from even all the way down the hall. It sent a shiver through Ebonni.

On Snape's other side was McGonagall, looking half determined and half sad. Finally, Snape himself looked grim. Ebonni couldn't imagine him making light of the situation any more. When even Snape couldn't hide his concern, things were bad.

Taking their usual spots at the end of the Slytherin table, Ebonni, Draco and Blaise were silent along with the rest of the hall. Everything was so uncertain and scary, which meant a lot more when coming from a Slytherin with Voldemort's favour.

There was no speech. No introduction. The only sign that the ceremony was about to begin was Professor McGonagall getting up and leaving the hall. There was no need to hush, as no-one was speaking, and a few minutes after her departure McGonagall returned followed by 16 petrified first years. It seemed several parents had risked not sending their children away, so the number was significantly lower than usual.

The first years were sorted quickly, with five Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws, four Gryffindors and three Slytherins. Whilst most of the first years were acknowledged with the usual round of applause, a defiant tribute to the old ways by the other three houses, the Slytherins were greeted with stone, cold silence.

Once the sorting was over, the feast began and a little conversation picked up- though barely any at the Slytherin table. Ebonni didn't eat. Somehow, she didn't feel particularly hungry. She sat very still, feeling the eyes of the Carrows on her. She ignored Draco when he urged her to act normal. She ignored Blaise when he tried to get her to talk. She ignored everything apart from her act. Snape had told her to keep it up, and so she would for as long as she could. The Carrows wouldn't break her on the first night.

* * *

The next day, Ebonni wasn't at all disheartened to see that she had neither Muggle Studies or Dark Arts class. She had potions, with Slughorn, for the first two periods, a free and then Transfiguration double in the afternoon.

Feeling slightly more optimistic about her day, Ebonni indulged in some breakfast and light conversation with Draco. When Breakfast was over, Ebonni and Draco made their way to potions with Blaise trailing behind them. Blaise had taken to accompanying Draco around much more often since they returned to school and Ebonni find she didn't mind his company quite as much as she used to.

The Potions classroom was a stark contrast to the rest of the school. It was uncharacteristically warm and light, whereas the rest of the school had seemed to darken several shades. Slughorn himself wasn't quite as cheery as he used to be, but he tried; greeting each student by name as they entered.

"Ebonni." He nodded, not meeting her eyes as she entered the small class. There were only a few people continuing potions, especially now that the Golden Trio were gone. There was herself, Draco, Blaise, Nott and then Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein and Ernie Macmillan.

"Professor." Ebonni replied calmly. "I trust you had a good summer?"

"Well, yes, thank you Ebonni." Slughorn mumbled, scurrying away from the Slytherin. Ebonni found herself feeling a little hurt, until she remembered that of course everyone would hate her and feel threatened by her every breath. She was, after all, a murdering Death Eater.

The lesson went quickly. Far too quickly for Ebonni's liking. So, before she knew it, she was out in the corridors making her way down to the dungeons.

Ebonni spent her free doing the homework they had just been set, on the different variations of the Wolfsbane potions and their advantages and disadvantages. When she heard the bell go for fourth period, she realised she'd completely missed lunch. Sighing, Ebonni grabbed her bag and hurried out the Slytherin common room to Transfiguration.

Reaching the fifth floor and overly aware of how late she was going to be for lesson, Ebonni stopped to listen to a sudden screaming. Intrigued, and slightly horrified, she moved onto the fifth floor corridor and found Alecto Carrow towering over a minuscule first year who was openly sobbing.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Ebonni demanded loudly, striding down the corridor hurriedly.

Carrow turned, sneering viciously. "I'm punishing this little brat for being late." She spat, only evil in her tone. "Not that it's any of your business, Black." She added nastily.

"You're punishing a first year for being late? A first year who's never been in this school before and probably got lost? Real clever Carrow. You're a great example."

Carrow's wand was out in a matter of seconds and pressed up against Ebonni's neck. The first year, forgotten, escaped into the classroom.

"Listen here, Black," Carrow hissed, "You may think you're all high and mighty, but you're not. You're a silly little girl and I'm going to make you wish you had never stepped a foot in this school. For every back chat, I will curse you. For every disrespectful action, I will curse Draco and for every single time you act against us I will write to the Dark Lord and let _him_ deal with you."

Ebonni laughed coldly, nodding. "I see. And what do you think he will do? Scold me? Or tell me to fight back against you. Because I like to think I know our lord quite well, better than you certainly. Do not think yourself so powerful that you can overthrow me, Carrow. Curses are all very well but still nowhere near as powerful as my own."

Carrow smiled evilly. "We'll see. Crucio."

Looking back, Ebonni realized that she had been pushing her luck in the presence of someone so very deranged. It had been like telling Bellatrix that she wasn't the Dark Lord's most loyal follower. Plain stupid.

Still, Ebonni soon realized her mistake when she felt the Cruciatus curse hitting her for the very first time. It was hell. It was every pain imaginable, condensed into one little curse. Ebonni wasn't sure whether or not she was screaming. She hoped not. She couldn't hear anything but the pounding of her own heart in her ear and her own rushing blood. The unbearable agony seemed unending until finally it ceased and Ebonni found herself slumped on the floor against the wall.

Through her ragged, painful breaths, Ebonni lifted her gaze to Carrow and forced a smile. "My, my, Alecto. It seems your out of practice. I wouldn't worry about it though. By the time this year is done I'm going to have given you more than enough to deal with."

Taking strength from the angry look that Carrow had adopted, instead of her previous triumphant grin, Ebonni clambered up off the floor and stood straight.

"I am not as weak as you believe me to be, Alecto. You can try all you like. I won't let you hurt innocent children and I will not let you hurt Draco. I'll see you tomorrow, in Muggle Studies, I expect."

Ebonni turned on her heel and walked away, her eyes filling with tears the moment she was out of sight. Never had she experienced such pure, unadulterated pain. Even when she'd been struck with the curse the winter before, it hadn't been quite as strong as the cruciatus.

It took what felt like an hour to reach Transfiguration, but when she finally did Ebonni stumbled to her seat without an apology. Ignoring Draco's concerned look, Ebonni pulled out her book and began to read. She didn't take in any of the words. She stared blankly at the pages, feeling completely empty and hollow.

When the lesson ended, Ebonni barely registered the bell ringing and only moved when Draco tapped her arm lightly. She shoved her book into her bag and staggered up, eager to return to her room and sleep her pain away. Her first day back and a Carrow had already made her useless to all.

On her way out of the classroom, Ebonni was stopped by McGonagall and met the older woman with a tired resignation.

"Even you?" McGonagall asked softly, worry in her eyes. Ebonni understood her meaning. If the Carrows would hurt a Death Eater like that, what would they do to their opposition?

"I tried to change his mind Professor." Ebonni whispered, slowly moving from the room. "I'm very sorry."

* * *

It was completely fair to say that the next day went, perhaps, even worse than the first. Although Ebonni wasn't specifically tortured again- in either of her lessons with the Carrows, she was certainly singled out and victimised like Potter in one of Snape's classes and worse. Ebonni could stand the verbal abuse. What she couldn't bare to hear was the already mounting pile of stories about the Carrows punishments. Not two days back at school and it seemed the entirety of Gryffindor house had, at some point, been on a trip to a Carrow's office for a punishment set by the other Carrow. The rest of the teachers seemed to have caught on very quickly not to send any children out and were doing their best to keep the peace, though Ebonni suspected that it couldn't last.

As September got under way, Ebonni and Draco saw the changes in Hogwarts were unbearably clear. No-one laughed any more. There were no rebellions. No student organizations. Just strict compliance to the rules and silence, in any public area of the castle.

Having spent nearly every night since term began cowering in Snape's office, Ebonni asked the new headmaster if there was anything he could do to reign in the Carrow's violent methods of teaching.

"If there was anything I could do to stop them," Snape had told her wryly, taking a very short break from his sudden mound of work, "The Dark Lord wouldn't have appointed them. He's trying to test us, Ebonni. One day, I promise you, one of us will get to see them die. Until then, please try not to give them a reason to hurt you."

As much as she trusted Snape's advice, she couldn't help but bait the Carrows at any chance she got. If she had ever hated anyone before, it had been nothing compared to the amount of sheer detest she felt for the Carrows. The Carrows were what she and Draco could be, if they were both truly dark, but Ebonni wouldn't let that happen. She would rather die then become them, as she so frequently reminded both herself and Draco.

It was nearing the end of September when Ebonni's back-chatting finally went too far. The night before, three Hufflepuff first years had been tortured for talking in an assembly- in front of the entire school. Ebonni had done nothing to stop the torture, she couldn't have without getting herself killed, but as the assembly ended she moved to the front of the school and picked up the smallest Hufflepuff, intending to carry her to the Hospital Wing. To her surprise, she found that both Draco and Longbottom joined her in carrying the other too.

Ebonni knew there and then what she had started. A resistance to the Carrows. So she would be made to pay.

When Ebonni entered her Dark Arts class the following morning, it was with a serious sense of foreboding. She took her usual seat at the back, with Draco to her left and Blaise to her right. Amycus Carrow, their blessed Professor, entered the classroom wearing his usual twisted sneer. His cold gaze swept over the classroom and finally settled on Ebonni, who sat deadly still as if she hadn't noticed.

"Today, class, I have decided we are going to start using the forgivables." Carrow told them, putting extra emphasis on 'forgivables' in order to make it sounds more true. Ebonni swallowed bile. She wouldn't mind as long as she could practice on him and no-one else. "And I have decided that our two most experienced class members might like to give us a demonstration."

All heads had turned to Ebonni before the Slytherin had even registered what Carrow had said. When she did connect the sentence, she felt a very strong urge to vomit.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're requesting, _Sir_." Ebonni said coolly, maintaining a steel glare at Carrow.

"I think you know perfectly well, Black. If you can do it for the Dark Lord, you can do it for me. Come now, Ebonni. Up front. You too Draco."

Ebonni saw Draco shift in the corner of her eye and her heart began to pound.

"No. Not in your wildest dreams. What I told your sister I meant. I will not let you hurt him." Ebonni said through gritted teeth, standing up but not moving from her desk.

Carrow grinned a toothy grin, nostrils flaring, "Oh, I won't be hurting him- Black. You will. And if you don't... then I will. What do you think Black? Would you like to set little old me on your darling brother?"

Ebonni swallowed turning to Draco. He sent her a significant, silent look. The better choice was obvious. At least, if she were to perform the curse, she might be able to go a little gentler than Carrow would.

Willing herself not to cry, Ebonni moved her chair back slowly. The wood scraped on the floor, loud in the silent classroom. Draco copied her movements and with regret in her every step, Ebonni made her way to the front of the classroom.

"There isn't an emotion stronger than that of hate, children. You'll notice how only those who can truly hate are powerful. Hate drives people. It's power. Let's see how well Miss Black can do when she's not torturing '_innocents_'." Carrow's voice was thick with sarcasm. It made Ebonni feel sick. She wanted to run to Snape and cry until he made all her problems go away. He had promised her he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Yet, Ebonni reminded herself, Snape wasn't a superhero. He was just another pawn in Voldemort's game. He couldn't help her now.

"Whenever you're ready." Carrow snarled, though still sounding gleeful.

Ebonni took a deep breath, trying not to meet Draco's gaze. She wasn't sure she could do it... not to Draco. She raised her shaking hand, trying to remind herself that Draco wouldn't hate her. He would forgive her for it.

"Crucio." Ebonni's voice was no louder that a broken whisper. She saw the red light, but it faltered before it reached Draco.

"No wonder you couldn't kill Dumbledore."

"Crucio!"

This time it worked. This time, Ebonni felt her magic alive and bubbling in her veins. She felt her power flowing, pouring from her wand. She could see the bright, red beam strong as it made contact with Draco's chest and how Draco convulsed in pure agony.

Ebonni lost track of time, unable to stop herself. It was only when she looked into Draco's eyes and remembered the absolute agony the curse was that she found the willpower to stop. The classroom was, if possible, quieter than before. Ebonni's fellow classmates were in absolute horror at what they had just witnessed and Draco lay unconscious on the floor, his nose bleeding lightly.

Ebonni stood static, her wand arm slowly lowering as she stared at her brother on the floor knowing she had caused his pain. Draco might forgive her, but she certainly wouldn't forgive herself. So much for going easy. Once the curse had begun she had no control over it... only the need to feel that rush of power even more. It was like a drug.

"For your earlier protests, you will all remain in here until dinner is over. The door shall be locked. Any attempts to escape will end in punishment."

Ebonni heard Carrow speak but ignored her until she heard the door shut and the lock click into place. Then, her wand dropped to the floor with a clatter and she scrambled over to Draco with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Draco seemed alright, if unconscious. Once Ebonni had cleaned the blood from his nose, she propped herself up against the wall and pulled his head onto her lap. Blaise sat in a chair opposite them, but he seemed out of it; staring at the wall above them blandly.

Ebonni eventually ran out of tears, stroking Draco's hair in silence. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and she hated it. She'd gone from being invisible for years to being the centre of attention and she wanted it to end. Surely Snape would notice she was missing and help them. He had to.

"You were really brave then, Black."

Ebonni realized her light had been blocked and looked up to see Longbottom crouched in front of her, a sympathetic look on his face. Ebonni noticed a cut above his eye and decided she wasn't the only one on Carrow's list of victims.

"Brave?" Ebonni laughed hoarsely. "If I were brave I would have said no. I wouldn't have..." she trailed off, tears filling her eyes again.

"There are different types of braveness, Black. You thought you were doing what was best. I would have done the same. You have to play the game, after all. If you'd fought back she would have killed you."

"No she wouldn't. The worst she can do is torture me. It should have been me instead of Draco."

"You can't say that. Malfoy is alive. He'll recover. I just don't want you to think that you're alone, Black. If you need any one... Gryffindors aren't all bad you know."

Ebonni gave a watery smile. "I never said you were." She murmured, thinking of Hermione. "... Why are you helping me, Longbottom? What have I done to deserve your trust?"

Longbottom grinned easily, taking off his cloak and wrapping it into a pillow for Draco. He handed it to Ebonni, who gratefully tucked it under Draco's head and lowered him onto the floor.

"I like to think there's more to people than what meets the eye. I think I know that there's more to you than what meets the eye." Longbottom told her calmly, his voice comfortingly soft. Ebonni's tears dried up and she smiled weakly.

"How can you be so sure? I'm a murderer." She whispered. "I could kill you right now."

"I'm sure you could." Neville replied vaguely, brushing off Ebonni's statement. "But you're a good person. You won't."

Ebonni stared in disbelief. A part of her couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Neville Longbottom, a man who by all rights should hate her. And yet, another part of Ebonni was completely unsurprised by the fact that yet another bloody Gryffindor was too kind for their own good.

"And what makes you so think I'm a good person?" Ebonni asked, fully intrigued now. Even Hermione had never told her she was a good person, only warned her not to be a bad one. It had to have been a first for her.

Neville leaned forward conspiratorially, a small smile gracing his bruised face. "Hermione Granger."

Ebonni froze and she was fairly sure that her heart had stopped beating. Her breath hitched in her throat and she stared, unblinking at the Gryffindor in front of her.

"What?" She said blankly, though her mind was racing with a thousand questions to which she needed answers.

Before Neville had a chance to reply, though Ebonni wasn't sure if he even intended to, the door swung open and Professor Snape stood in the empty doorway, with McGonagall to his left and Slughorn to his right.

"Those of you who are uninjured, leave now." Snape said, his voice cold and quiet.

In one quick blur, the entire class hurried out of the room in silence leaving just Ebonni and Draco on the floor, with Neville stood over them.

"Are you hurt Longbottom?" Snape asked. Ebonni looked up from Snape to Neville, frowning. She had never understood why Snape detested Neville so much, but it wasn't necessary right then. She needed answers, and if Snape sent Neville away she wasn't going to get them.

"No, sir." Neville said, shaking his head slowly. He looked down to Ebonni and winked. "I'd best be off. My friends are probably missing me." He grinned and moved from the room with a grace that he must have acquired at some point whilst Ebonni wasn't looking. Since when was Longbottom not a clumsy, podgy little Gryffindor? When had he turned into a... well, a young man. With his cloak off and his sleeves rolled up, Ebonni could see that Longbottom's puppy fat had now become lean muscle. His cheeks had thinned too, revealing his long cheekbones. He looked older than his years suggested. More of a soldier than Potter; battle scars and all.

When Neville had gone, Ebonni looked numbly up at Snape. Her old Professor frowned, looking very curious as to what had just transpired.

"Carrow made me torture Draco. He's unconscious but alright. Longbottom helped me." Ebonni added, indicating to the rolled up cloak underneath Draco's head.

"I see. Horace, could you please take Mr Malfoy to the infirmary. Miss Black. Come with me, please."

"No- I need to stay with him." Ebonni spluttered as Slughorn lifted Draco from her side with a flick and swish of his wand. "I just tortured him- my own brother- I can't leave him!" She added, scrambling up to follow Slughorn and Draco.

"Ebonni!" Snape hissed, using her forename for probably the first time with an audience- even if it was only now McGonagall left. "Draco will forgive you and he will be fine, but we have more pressing matters at hand."

Ebonni fell silent, despite all the protests she had yet to speak. She nodded lamentably. She knew when Snape was being serious and it seemed that now was one of those times. Recovering from the shock of Longbottom's confession, Ebonni herself began to realize the gravity of the situation. Not a month in school and the students were already being forced to torture.

Leaving McGonagall to clean up the mess of the classroom, Ebonni followed Snape as he swept down through the school to his office. Neither Slytherin spoke on their journey, not until they reached the safety of the headteachers office.

When the door clicked behind them, Ebonni let out a long sigh and lowered herself into one of the seats facing Snape's desk. Snape himself, looking positively worn out, went about pouring himself a glass of whiskey and shoved a hand through his long, raven hair.

"You spend years being a model student and when you need it most you decide to rebel? When did you become so very Gryffindor, Ebonni?" Snape asked tiredly, finally taking a seat.

Ebonni choked a laugh. "Gryffindor? I just tortured my own brother."

It was a case, Ebonni knew, that could be argued for both sides. However, Snape seemed intent on the fact that Ebonni had chosen the better option after she had explained what had happened to him.

"Granger clearly rubbed off on you." The headmaster commented neutrally. As always, Snape seemed neither for or against her friendship with Hermione. Though, Ebonni supposed it didn't really matter any more. Hermione was god knows where and she was stuck at school, utterly useless. "Carry on with Longbottom and you'll make the complete transformation into a Gryffindor. Minerva would be proud."

Ebonni snorted, rolling her eyes. "Carry on with Longbottom?" She asked, stealing her Professor's nearly empty whiskey glass and sipping it tentatively. She wasn't a fan of Snape's drinks; he had too strong a tolerance to alcohol to have the simple wines and rums that she enjoyed. "You make it sound like we've actually spoken on more than 2 occasions." Ebonni pulled a face at the whiskey and slid it back across the desk to Snape who took it, amused.

"Perhaps you should? It seems to me that you and Longbottom have switched places." Snape commented. Ebonni frowned, folding her arms in confusion. "Longbottom, the Gryffindor, is being far more Slytherin than you. You've started acting with all the subtlety of a Gryffindor, whilst Longbottom is, for the most part, being able to keep himself safe." Snape expanded absently, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers. "Until you do something productive to keep yourself and Draco safe, I have arranged for you to take your Dark Arts Newt next weekend. You shall pass it easily and no longer have to attend Amycus's lessons."

Ebonni nodded, thinking over what Snape had said. He'd basically suggested she form an alliance with Longbottom, a Gryffindor who he hated. As if that wasn't confusing enough, he was coming up with an actual plan to help Ebonni. It wasn't as if Snape hadn't spent the last 17 years doing just that, but this time Ebonni felt that it was different. Not only was Snape helping her, he was also actively disobeying the Dark Lord's wishes.

Ebonni smiled wryly. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve a guardian angel like Snape, but she'd be dead a thousand times over without him. "Thank you." She murmured, to which Snape replied with nought but a nod.

* * *

Early into November, Ebonni made up on her mind on what she was going to do. First of all, she decided, she had to return Longbottom's cloak to him. So, she did just that. Cloak in hand, she made her way up to the seventh floor for the Gryffindor Common room.

As always, it seemed a lot warmer and brighter the higher up in the school- though that could have been to do with the Gryffindor's unending methods of bringing light to dark places for the rest of the school was more like an abandoned castle than the actual school it was meant to be.

When she made it to the seventh floor, Ebonni found most of the Gryffindors out in the corridor watching Alecto Carrow scream at Peeves, who was cackling jubilantly. She spotted Longbottom and the littlest Weasley stood on the opposite side of the corridor, with the Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood at their side. Ebonni backtracked and made her away around the seventh floor, in order to come up behind the trio.

"What can we do Neville? It's all very well putting up silly little signs, but innocent people are getting hurt and you seem more focused on bloody Slytherins. We need your help." Weasley muttered, just loud enough for her two friends and Ebonni, who was eavesdropping, to hear.

"I'm working on it, Gin. But there's a bigger picture and Black is part of it."

"Yeah- she's a death eater. So's her brother and- oh yeah- pretty much everyone she knows." Weasley continued bitterly. She was cut off as Lovegood turned around and smiled vaguely, her light eyes shining with a quiet contemplation.

"Sad, isn't it? Perhaps if she'd been surrounded by light, she would have turned out good too."

"Well," Neville replied quietly, "Who's to say she hadn't."

Their musings were, unfortunately, cut short by Weasley being as impatient as her older brother. The fiery redhead huffed and turned her head to Neville.

"Forget Black! For now, at least! What are we going to do about the Carrows? Give them another month in the school and they'll be torturing kids by the handful."

"Kids aren't that stupid, Ginny. As long as they behave, they'll be fine. What _we_ need to do is show that there's still hope, even if that means we get punished for it. We've tried playing the Slytherin and it hasn't worked. It's time to show the Carrows what they're up against."

"So what do we do?" Weasley asked, rolling her eyes.

Ebonni stepped forward, the urge to grin almost overwhelming. "You're Gryffindors." She noted aloud, causing the three to turn around with a start. "You'll do what you do best. Rebel."

Across from her, Neville grinned. Lovegood smiled serenely and Weasley's eyes narrowed.

"Exactly." Neville said, matter-of-factly. He took his cloak from Ebonni's hand and threw it over his shoulder easily. "See, Ginny. I told you so."

What, exactly, Neville had told Weasley- Ebonni didn't know. However, Weasley didn't seemed convinced as she placed her hands on her hips crossly.

"Forgive me if I'm not convinced. Tell me, _Black_, why should I trust you. Neville seems to think you'll want to work with us. Why?"

"Because we have a common enemy, _Weasley_. I'm not pretending to be the good guy here. I'm doing this to protect my brother, you're doing it to save the world. I get it. You're the better person. But don't think for a second that your distrust is going to stop me from fighting back then you're wrong."

Weasley nodded thoughtfully. "Alright then. I guess we should start planning." With that, both Weasley and Lovegood took off down the corridor in what looked like the direction of the room of requirement.

Ebonni turned, looking up at Longbottom who seemed to be at least a foot taller than her- though she didn't know what that had happened. "You're not going to tell me how you know about Hermione, are you?"

Neville smiled again as they began to walk after the girls. "No. At least, not yet anyway. But I will someday and you'll want to kick yourself."

Ebonni nodded, still confused. "Fine. Just tell me it wasn't Hermione that told you?"

"Oh, not at all. Surprisingly, I worked it out all for myself." Neville smiled brightly.

* * *

That night, Ebonni had stayed in the room of Requirement until very late with Neville, Ginevra and Luna. They'd planned a range of rebellious activities to show the Carrow's that they did, in fact, have opposition within their school. Although it seemed Ginny was still a little reluctant to trust Ebonni, Luna and Neville seemed to get on with her exceptionally well.

If she were fully trusted, Ebonni knew that Neville would already have told her about Hermione. But she was content to let him keep his secret until he was ready. After all, she had no reason not to trust _him_. He was the good guy between them.

They were on first name basis before Ebonni had even realized. Probably so as not to upset Neville with the name 'Black.' Ebonni doubted those motives, however, because she was almost identical to her aunt and if Neville was going to get upset over it he would have done long ago. Ebonni decided he'd most likely come to terms with it years before.

But why? What had she ever done to make Longbottom trust her? Besides having a drink with him at Slughorn's party. Ebonni was certain that Hermione had never told anyone, and so he had to have worked it out for himself.

Ebonni pushed the matter from her mind. All that mattered now was that they had a plan. They were going to start defying the Carrows in every way possible, in private and in public. No matter what it took, they would cause hell for the Death Eaters ruining their school.

* * *

One night, early in November, Ebonni was sat in the Room of Requirement with Neville, Ginny and Luna. The girls were working on charming some gallons into a means of communication, just as Hermione had done for Dumbledore's army- as Ginny pointed out with a sour look at Ebonni.

Ebonni would have been helping out, and could have done the job in a much quicker time, but her hands were in ribbons after a particularly nasty cutting curse from a Carrow in a detention. She'd been forced to use a blood-quill but twisted the curse so that if effected the owner of the quill instead of the writer. Alecto hadn't noticed the word 'Bitch' being carved into her neck until it was too late. Though, likewise, Ebonni hadn't noticed her Professor reaching for her wand until her fingers had burst open at the seams.

"_Try writing now."_ Alecto had hissed as Ebonni flew from the room.

Ebonni let out a short hiss of pain as Neville cleaned the in-seam of her smallest finger carefully.

"Sorry." He muttered distractedly, focusing on keeping his wand steady at her wounds.

"It's fine." Ebonni replied quietly. The smell of her own blood was sickening, despite having lost a lot of it. The sight of her own hand was horrifying. No matter how often Neville cleaned the blood, more came. Ebonni suspected if he didn't finish soon she would pass out. She'd need to get a blood-replenishing potion from Snape before she went to her dormitory.

A few minutes more passed before Neville was able to close the wound, leaving several scars littering her hand.

"Sorry. Madam Pompfrey could probably have done a better job." Neville sighed, wiping his wand clean.

Ebonni's eyes flicked up to Luna and Ginny across the room, who were busy with their work and chatting happily. "No weakness, remember?" She smiled weakly. "Neville... Do you think you'll ever tell me how you know?" _Before I die_, Ebonni added irritably in her head, outwards flexing her newly healed fingers. Neville was right, he certainly wasn't a healer and Draco would notice that her hand had been torn to shreds- as would Snape.

Neville sighed, leaning back into his chair and rubbing his temples tiredly. It was late and he'd been working on Ebonni's battered hand for at least an hour, so she couldn't blame him. It had been a very long day.

"Yes. I hope so. I don't intend to tell you until after the war is over. That way... I hoped, maybe you'd actually try to survive it for the answer."

His answer only lead to a thousand more questions, the most prominent of which seemed to be-

"Why do you want me to survive? And why did you assume I wouldn't want to anyway?"

Neville smiled simply, his gaze averted to the door that suddenly popped into existence on the wall closest to the girls. "Because you're Ebonni Levina Black. Because I know you're a good person and because you're just as scared as the future as anyone else, behind that cold mask."

"How can you see? How can you possibly see behind that 'cold mask'?" Ebonni asked infuriated. She bit her lip sharply, to stop herself from saying something she'd regret. As angry as she was, Ebonni had to admit she did in fact like Neville and his friends and couldn't bare to lose the only allies she had.

"One day..." Neville trailed off as Ginny ran over to them, slightly breathless.

"Three first years have been chained up in the dungeons. Eleven year olds chained up Neville! Actually, physically chained up!" The petite redhead ranted, a ferocity in her eyes Ebonni had never seen before. It was powerfully intimidating and yet completely comforting. "To make it worse, they have Crabbe and Goyle manning the Dungeon entrance!"

Neville frowned, standing and wiping his fringe from his forehead. "We can stun them, get in, grab the kids and leave."

"What would be do with Crabbe and Goyle? They'd notice if they woke up somewhere completely different and they'd be found by someone if we left them in the open." Ginny countered, hands on her hips in her usual motherly fashion.

Ebonni, sat cross legged on her chair looked up at the two Gryffindors and coughed. They both looked at her, Ginny glaring and Neville smiling.

"Luna and Ginny could cause a distraction. Spray paint a wall with DA or something along those lines. I could go and tell Crabbe and Goyle and bring them with me to 'catch' you at it. Neville heads in and gets the kids."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, clearly thinking of flaws with Ebonni's plan. Ebonni could think of several, but it was the best they had on such short notice. If they left it any longer, the poor first years were vulnerable to any sort of violent punishment.

Therefore, twenty minutes later, Ebonni found herself striding down the dungeon corridor with her cloak billowing behind her in a perfect imitation of Snape. She'd learnt from the best and, if she was especially lucky, Crabbe and Goyle would fall for her trick.

"Crabbe, Goyle. I require your assistance." Ebonni said coolly, her eyes meeting each of the boys firmly.

"Why?" Goyle asked thickly, whilst Crabbe looked over his shoulder at the dungeons behind them.

"Because this is a school full of troublemakers and one person alone cannot hope to stop them." Ebonni said squarely, until the Slytherin's blank look made her sigh in exasperation. "There are a bunch of Gryffindor's causing trouble on the seventh floor. I refuse to go to the Carrows and you two are likely the highest ranking Slytherins in school. It has to be you."

Both Crabbe and Goyle swelled with pride at Ebonni's words, not that they _needed_ to get any larger. They drew their wands and, with all the air of a typical pig-headed Death Eater, Crabbe turned to Ebonni and said, "No one gets in or out of the dungeons until we get back. You stay here and guard."

_And you can attempt using full sentences_, Ebonni replied in her mind. "Alrighty." She told them simply, drawing her own wand and taking a stand in-between where the two boys had previously stood.

Without another word, the boys strode off and Ebonni stayed very still until the sound of their heavy footsteps had faded away. She turned and whistled sharply, signalling Neville to appear grinning as usual.

"We haven't got long." He told her, though she already knew. They'd both taken off down the corridor before he'd even finished his sentence. It was near midnight and Ebonni had been awake for over 18 hours- as had Neville. It was only adrenaline that was keeping them going now.

As they ran down the stairs to the actual ancient dungeons, Ebonni reflected on the pure stupidity of Crabbe and Goyle. Had they honestly believed themselves superior to her? She was Voldemort's second, not some innocent school girl in need of help. They had to be incredibly thick to miss that one, she decided silently.

"Here!" Neville yelled, turning around a corner in the maze of corridors and finding the three first years chained, half asleep, to the wall. Ebonni raced after him and flung into the room, wand out. "Hey, don't worry. We're here and we're going to get you out. Don't worry about Ebonni, she's one of the good ones." Neville said quickly as the first years awoke and scrambled to break free in sheer terror.

"Hold still." Ebonni murmured to the first child, freezing the metal clasps on her thin wrists and snapping them open one by one. In the distance, she heard a loud clanging sound and hurried her work. "Neville, I think this was a trap." She mumbled under her breath, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, I agree. You get out of here with these, go hide in one of your secret passages. I'll head off the Carrows." Neville replied swiftly as Ebonni released the final first year and the approaching clanging got louder.

"That makes no sense. The Carrows will send you to azkaban. They can't do anything more than bruise me. You go."

"No way-"

"Neville! Please. You can patch me up afterwards but you know this is the right choice. Besides, I can't carry him," Ebonni persuaded the tall Gryffindor whom she had so bizarrely come to care for since the start of term, indicating to the second first year who had a long gash in his knee and was hobbling theatrically with tears in his eyes.

The clatter got louder still. They couldn't be more than a corridor away.

"Fine. But I'm coming back for you." Neville said suddenly, and their eyes met. Ebonni stared, at first in confusion but then in acceptance. It was obvious, now, that Neville did trust Ebonni. He trusted her so much that he actually cared for her, despite all her faults. Ebonni, despite wishing she knew why, had to accept this. Because despite her best wishes, she found herself caring for him too. He wasn't like Hermione. He was easier and more accepting. He knew exactly what she was and the things she had done and she didn't feel the need to hide as much from him. Nor was he Luna who seemed to believe there was good in everyone, or Ginny who had no reason to trust Ebonni and only put up with her for the sake of information.

"Go." Ebonni whispered, breaking the tension. "Now!"

He did so, most reluctantly, with the injured first year over his shoulder and his hands given to the other two.

Once they were safely in the opposite direction, Ebonni hurried back the way she came and ran directly into Crabbe, Goyle and Amycus Carrow. The three Slytherin men sneered and Ebonni suddenly felt much more intimidated than she had done before. She'd been underestimating when she'd said they could only bruise her. In reality, they could do a lot worse to her provided she actually survived.

"Miss Black."

Ebonni let out a long sigh of relief as she saw Snape approaching, looking as if he'd been running. How had he known?

"I'm sorry to break up this little... gathering... but the Dark Lord requires you, Ebonni. Crabbe, Goyle, I suggest you return to your dorms. It is past curfew. Professor Carrow, I hope you have taken my advice about the Dark Lord's protégée. We both know he wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Carrow snarled and spat at Snape's feet. "Of course not. I hadn't said a word to her." Carrow seemed particularly annoyed about this and swept away, with Crabbe and Goyle stalking after him.

"Thank you." Ebonni murmured when they were out of earshot.

"You're welcome. But I was on my way to find you anyway- _Before_ Longbottom started yelling at me to help you whilst juggling three first years." Snape added, with a look of incredulity. "Which I want you to explain when you return from the ministry."

"What? What's wrong now?" Ebonni asked, rubbing her tired eyes as they began to walk to the closest office which would be Slughorn's by his potions classroom.

"Thicknesse is breaking his imperious curse. He needs disposing of before he can do any damage- not that he would. The Dark Lord requested you specifically. It won't take you long and I suggest you sleep at the manor tonight. Don't worry about lessons tomorrow, or ever. You can worry about education after the war is over. Right now, you've got your own battle with the Carrows to win and you can't do that if they're giving you detentions left right and centre. I didn't want to suggest this, Ebonni, but you may have to think about prioritising now. What's more important? Grades or health. You're going to need as much of one as you can get, but that depends on your decision alone."

"You want me to leave school?"

"No. I want you to bargain for a promotion." Snape told her as they reached Slughorn's office and entered without knocking. "Sorry, Horace. Emergency." He said coldly to the baffled potions professor, handing Ebonni some flew powder. "You'll be alright. The ministry is practically all Death Eater now. They fear you as much as they hate you Ebonni. Play the part and they'll treat you as well as they would do him."

Ebonni nodded thoughtfully and stretched uneasily. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sir." She said, biting her lip anxiously. "Good evening Professor Slughorn, sir." She added. "The Ministry of Magic." Ebonni dropped the powder.

* * *

Ebonni stumbled into the dining room of Malfoy Manor after her little trip to the Ministry, and sank right into the chair opposite Voldemort without waiting for an introduction. She was too tired for false pretences. If Voldemort was telling the truth when he said he expected her to be his second, he could deal with her barging into his office. If not, then Ebonni would simply not give him her report because she was too tired to care.

Despite her stubbornness, the Dark Lord didn't actually seem to care about her presence and barely looked up from his work as she began giving her report. When it was over, Ebonni rested her chin on the grand table and let out a long, exhausted sigh. It was nearly three in the morning and she'd been awake for so long that her eyes were beginning to water at light.

"I hope you know how much I hate the Carrows." Ebonni murmured, dropping any formalities she might have used at a more reasonable time. "I could kill them with a click of my fingers, if you'd let me."

Voldemort finally looked up, his scarlet eyes lingering on Ebonni for a second before he returned to his work. "I am aware." He replied pointedly. "but you understand that they are there for a reason." He added and then paused, allowing Nagini to slither across his shoulders. "and the work they are doing in Hogwarts is very important. Which is why I must ask- Are you intending to carry on this... incessant attempt to undermine their authority?"

Ebonni almost smiled, forcing herself back into a sitting position. "Oh, not at all. I _intend_ to outrank them by the end of the year, undermine their entire existence and break them as much as they've been trying to break me."

"How do you intend to do that?"

Ebonni was thoughtful for a moment. If even Snape couldn't technically control the Carrows, then Ebonni would need complete and unrestricted authority in Hogwarts. The only way she could think of that happening would be... the very thought of being like Umbridge made Ebonni feel sicked. Nonetheless, she folded her arms stubbornly and looked Voldemort square in the eye.

"I want rank of High Inquisitor. I can control the Gryffindors _without_ abusing and alienating eleven year olds. I can wipe the floor with the Carrows' pathetic little faces and I can give Professor Snape the power and respect her deserves as Headmaster."

"Severus was not given post of headmaster as a reward, Ebonni." Voldemort told her stonily. "He disobeyed my direct orders by killing Dumbledore instead of you. He knew I would be angry when he made the decision. It seems your dear Professor is beginning to lose his faith in our cause, Ebonni. If you were to be made 'High Inquisitor' it would only be on the condition that Severus had left his position, or I was no longer in need of his... skills. Is that what you really want? Because I am sure you could be as good a potion-maker as Severus and an even better Headmistress."

Ebonni swallowed, no longer feeling that determined buzz she had done before. Her sleepiness had vanished; she was wide awake and wishing she was dreaming.

"No. Forget it." She whispered, her eyes wide. If Voldemort intended for her to become the new Snape after he'd killed him, he was entirely mistaken. If Voldemort ever did anything to hurt Snape or Draco, she would turn on him so fast he wouldn't be able to see her go. They, and Narcissa, were the only people keeping Ebonni there any more. Without them, she would be free from Voldemort- even if she couldn't ever be free from her past.

Ebonni left the castle not long after, unable to spend the night in the Manor. She couldn't sleep, knowing that downstairs Voldemort could possibly be planning the murder of someone she cared about. Snape. Draco. Hermione. There was a growing list of people Ebonni couldn't live without.

Having flooed directly into Snape's office, Ebonni was greeted by Snape. Unsurprisingly, he was still awake and working. He stood as Ebonni approached him, but did nothing as she leant into his shoulder in a half-hearted hug.

"Why did you tell everyone you killed Dumbledore? Do you know what you've done?" Ebonni asked, her voice broken and tired.

Snape finally reacted, wrapping his arms around Ebonni as if cradling a child. "I do know, Ebonni. But I can't tell you why. It's just safer this way, no matter the cost."

"I don't want to lose you." Ebonni whispered, tears trailing down her cheeks onto Snape's shoulder. Ebonni would have felt bad, but she was so very tired that she no longer cared. She needed sleep. She needed to know that Snape was safe. She needed answers and hope and everything that she couldn't have until the war was over. If she survived the war.

There were so many possibilities that she didn't want to face. So many factors and concerns that drove her insane every night when she was trying to sleep. The effort of trying to stay sane was driving her mad. She was a teenage mass murderer. She was practically the personal assistant to a mad man with delusions of blood supremacy. She was going to be the most despised woman in the wizarding world when the truth came out. Provided she did survive the war, she'd have to leave everyone she loved behind and go on the run.

"You won't, Ebonni. Not yet."

* * *

"You weren't at breakfast this morning. Everything alright?"

Ebonni didn't turn around when she heard Neville's voice over her shoulder in Herbology the next afternoon. Her heart told her to speak to him and tell him she was alright, but her head said otherwise. She couldn't afford their alliance any more. At least, not until Snape was safer.

"Fine." She said shortly. "but I won't be around any more, Longbottom. You'll have to manage alone." Ebonni pulled on her gloves, ready to work with her devil snare, and strode over to Draco and Blaise without a single glance at Neville, save her aching heart.

"You alright?" Draco asked quietly, suspiciously looking over her shoulder at Neville- who was still stood looking confused and a little put-off.

"Fine." Ebonni said shortly. "I'm fine. Let's work."

Ebonni kept her promise to herself and refused to take part in the Gryffindor's activities again. She went back to rebelling against the Carrows in her own, useless way. For the most part, she actually went along with their horrid schemes and punishments, but the second they left the room her conscience surfaced again and she was able to help whatever poor child she'd been made to make an example of.

It wasn't until late November that Ebonni even allowed herself to ask about her so called opponents. It had been hard to separate from them so suddenly, perhaps even harder than it had with Hermione. With Hermione, she'd known it would happen eventually, but there had been a chance of forever with Neville and Ginny. An alliance until they had achieved their common goal.

* * *

Ebonni was sat in the Great Hall writing a Potions Essay, when Draco stalked into the hall and gestured for her to go to him. Having packed her things away, Ebonni did so- in a hurry. Entering the hall, Ebonni turned to Draco for answers- despite knowing she probably wouldn't like them.

"Weasley, Longbottom and Lovegood broke into Snape's office tonight. He caught them in the act. He says he needs to speak to you before he can make any sort of decision on their punishment."

Ebonni bit her lip, both anxious and confused. What on earth they had needed so urgently from Snape's office, Ebonni couldn't say. It was frustrating that she didn't know, but more so that it was her own fault she didn't know. She had cut herself off from them and now they'd landed themselves in potentially immense trouble.

Now, because of both her own and Neville's foolish actions, she would have to answer to Snape.

"I don't see why." Ebonni replied to Draco, attempting to keep her voice emotionless. Ebonni suspected she failed the second she saw the look on Draco's face.

"Come off it, Eb. You don't think I'm that stupid, do you? I know you were collaborating with him." Draco rolled his eyes. "And I know you stopped too, but I don't know why. I don't think it could be anything good though." Draco added as an afterthought.

Ebonni smirked despite herself. "Is it ever?" She asked.

When they reached the old office on the Seventh floor, Ebonni barely got into the room before she was ushered out again by Snape. Over his shoulder, she managed to spot the three offenders before the door swung shut and they were blocked from her view.

"You never did tell me how Longbottom came to know that you were in trouble, in the dungeons, where he had no reason to be and when he had no reason to want to help you." Snape said quickly, with no greeting or explanation.

Ebonni stuttered around her words for a moment, before finding some composure. "He... Remember that Dark Arts lesson when Carrow made me torture Draco?" Snape nodded and Ebonni continued quietly. "Neville helped me. He gave Draco his cloak and he told me that if I needed help, he was there. I owed him... so I helped him rescue some kids from the dungeons a few times. I trust him, Professor. He's..." Ebonni faltered. "He's just good... and if they broke into your office, it was probably for a good cause?"

"They were trying to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor." Snape explained shortly. He seemed oddly annoyed about Ebonni's revelation, but she couldn't see why. If Draco had figured it out, Snape must have been able to. "Word can't get back to the Dark Lord about this, Ebonni. Or anyone, for that matter. It's imperative that this plan not get out."

"Why?" Asked Ebonni suddenly. "Why do you keep so many secrets from him, Professor? And why don't you tell him that I'm practically a traitor and why don't you get angry about the fact I'm friends with Gryffindors?"

Snape's eyes narrowed minutely. "What are you suggesting, Ebonni?"

Ebonni's dark eyes matched his own and her voice dropped, to make doubly sure that those in Snape's office couldn't hear them. "I'm not suggesting anything. I'm asking; Who's side are you truly on?"

"I keep secrets from him to keep you and the people you care about safe. I wouldn't ever tell him your true motives because I care about you, Ebonni and I know exactly how you feel. I'm not angry that you're friends with Gryffindors, because a house doesn't define a person and I know if you hadn't been brought up by the Malfoys then you certainly wouldn't have been a Slytherin." Snape told her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. "Does that answer your question, Ebonni? _I'm on your side._ I _always_ have been. You and Draco are the only people in my life that I truly care about. You surviving this war is all that matters to me. I wouldn't care if you're_ in love_ with Longbottom, as long as you're safe." Snape finished, slightly breathless and leaving Ebonni's heart swelling- if a little embarrassed at the notion of being in love with Neville.

"I assure you the feeling is mutual." She smiled tentatively. "Send them out to the forest with Hagrid for punishment. They might even trust you for that."

Snape laughed shortly. "And one day, Potter's ego may deflate." He retorted sarcastically.

* * *

Review?


	10. Chapter 10 - December, January

December came with a fresh bout of snow and abhorrent intolerance from the Carrow's. By the end of term, Ebonni was actually looking forward to spending her holiday doing Voldemort's cruel bidding. At least, at home, she wouldn't miss Neville so much. Nor would she feel responsible for the safety of the entire school, which was beginning to weigh on her more than she thought possible. Even though she'd dropped Dark Arts and was studying independently, in order to take her NEWT in January, school was still a struggle. Most of her teachers didn't trust her or were scared of her, and Carrow plain hated her. Despite her countless effort to help students, the entire student body still despised her and there was nothing she could do about it. If she didn't ignore it, the only other option would be to forcibly stop them from talking about her- but that would do little to salvage her reputation.

On the train journey home, in the Slytherin compartment, Ebonni found some much needed rest for some of the journey. However, just three blissful hours passed before trouble arrived in the form of Neville. He didn't enter the compartment, but hovered by the door and sent a meaningful look at Ebonni.

The Slytherin had been trying not to focus on Neville to much, but even she couldn't help but notice the particularly large purple bruise on his jaw and neck. It looked beyond painful, verified by Neville's wince when he turned to move away.

Getting the message quickly, Ebonni excused herself and followed the Gryffindor down the train a few metres behind him. They entered a compartment with the blinds down and the door shut behind them.

Ebonni found Ginny waiting for them, but not Luna which was odd. The three were thick as thieves. Another thing Ebonni hadn't expected was for Ginny to draw her wand on her, with a vicious glare which might scare Voldemort himself.

"Listen Black, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, but if you have Luna then you better tell me where the fuck she is or so help me god I'll-"

"Luna?" Ebonni cut in, genuinely confused. "Why? Where is she?"

Ginny's glare gave way to confusion and she frowned, allowing Neville to fill in. Neville himself was sat down, head in his hands. He looked up, a defeated aspect in his blue eyes. "Some Death Eaters just apparated onto the train. They barely said anything. They didn't have the time. Just took Luna and left... we couldn't react quickly enough."

Ebonni sank down into a seat, repeating what she'd just heard in her head. It was obvious why the Death Eaters would want Luna; her father was notoriously in favour of Potter. But why now? Why like that and where would she have been taken? Not azkaban, surely? Ebonni gulped audibly. She sincerely hoped not. Luna was a strong young witch, but Azkaban was not a prison any more. It had become a torture house. A mad house. A place of nightmares.

"I don't know where Luna is." Ginny scoffed, but Ebonni continued determinedly. She didn't have to prove herself to Ginny. It was Neville who mattered here. "But I'm going to find out this summer. If we're lucky, she'll be at Malfoy Manor-"

"Why, because you're going to set her free?" Ginny in-putted dryly.

"If I set her free she'd have to go on the run and wouldn't survive the week. If she's at Malfoy Manor, she'll be treated well enough. I can ensure her safety as long as she'd in my care. I'll set Draco to look after her." Ebonni told them, as sincerely as possible. As much as she wanted to do those things, it wasn't a hundred percent certain she'd be able to. She didn't even know where Luna was, and if by chance she did happen to be at the Manor... well, she'd be at the Dark Lord's mercy.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Ginny retorted, positively seething. Ebonni ignored the comment, trying not to lose heart as she turned to Neville.

"We appreciate that, Ebonni. Thank you. I'm sorry for dragging you out here, I just thought... If there was a chance you knew where she was."

Ebonni shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry... She's pureblood, so she should be mostly safe wherever she is. I'll try my best to find out where she is for you." Ebonni felt somewhat heartened by Neville's warm, comforting smile but the feeling soon vanished when Ginny rolled her eyes. "I should go. I can't be seen with you."

"Why? Don't want to ruin your lovely reputation."

Ebonni wanted very much to hold her tongue. She wanted to ignore Weasley's jibe and leave, pride intact. Instead, she stood feeling very much the murderer that she was. "No. Because if I carried on doing the right thing, he would murder the one person who's cared for me my whole life. I know you don't like me Weasley, but don't you dare suggest that I don't know who I am and what I do. I'm a monster, I know that, but everything I do is for the people I love. So tell me that's wrong? Tell me you wouldn't do exactly the same in my position?"

Ebonni finished, towering over Ginny. She took a deep breath and stepped back, noting the calm look on Neville's face and the confused look on Ginny's.

"No." Ebonni snarled. "I didn't think so."

* * *

Ebonni sat at the long dining table in silence, staring intently up at Voldemort as he moved up and down the length of the room making one of his usual speeches. Unusually for Ebonni and Draco, they'd been included in the full inner circle meeting which meant most people they despised were there, including the Carrows.

The meeting had been called the moment that Ebonni and Draco had gotten home from school for the winter break, and so she hadn't yet had the chance to ask about Luna. Ebonni had a dark suspicion that Voldemort had planned that, but she kept quiet.

"Now, as you know we've had a few changes put in place at Hogwarts this year. The school is now free of muggle blood. We have achieved one of our main goals, my friends. I have invited my dear friend Ebonni and her brother here today, to recall the benefits of a muggle-free school. Tell me, Draco, what do you _like_ about the school under the Carrow's regime?"

Ebonni swallowed, her heart racing. This was torture, beyond any curse. He was actually forcing them to lie, knowing full well that both they and the Carrows knew that they hated their 'regime'.

Draco coughed awkwardly, fear alight in his grey eyes. "The school is... it's great now." He muttered, staring down at the table. "I particularly like how we have to torture young, innocent children who never did anything wrong. I like hearing them scream in the dungeons when I'm trying to sleep. I like watching every single damn student not being able to do anything about it for fear of their family getting hurt. I like watching children be forced to grow up for-"

"Draco!" Ebonni cut him off sharply. He looked up slowly, realization dawning on him in a matter of seconds. He hadn't intended to let out his frustrations like that, Ebonni surmised, but it was too late now. The words had been heard by all in the room. Ebonni saw no way to salvage the situation, and so she didn't. "You're forgetting how magically inadequate the Carrows are." She finally spoke, her eyes twinkling with ferocity. "I don't know where any of you have ever seen Alecto here cast a spell, but I'd seriously consider checking _her_ for muggle blood. She's got all the power of a door-mouse. And Amycus? He looks like a child who has not yet mastered how to hold a wand. The way he imitates Bellatrix reminds me of a child imitating it's mother." Ebonni took a sincere delight in watching the Carrows stand, their faces red with both anger and embarrassment. "These are not the people you want teaching your children. These are animals. They don't deserve the castle; they're barely worthy of the castle grounds."

"Considering the fact that these children are the next generation of Death Eaters and Ministry employees, shouldn't we be ensuring that they are provided with a proper education instead of the mix-matched lectures of these two imbeciles?" Draco finished.

There was silence in the room for the longest of moments, before a small murmur of agreement broke out.

Ebonni turned to Voldemort. She couldn't decide whether he looked impressed or angry, which couldn't be said the same for Snape who was clearly in pure disbelief. Ebonni swallowed, very aware of the talk she'd had with Voldemort last time she'd been at the Manor. Snape was hanging from a thin thread and very much depended on Ebonni to keep him safe- almost as much as she depended on him.

"Is that what you had in mind?" Ebonni asked Voldemort, arching her brows.

"In the upcoming weeks, there will be a new position opening within Hogwarts to make sure that the Carrows are doing the jobs they were asked to do at the best of their ability. Anyone who believes they can take on the position of High Inquisitor should come to me with a _very_ good reason why. If not, then the position will go to Miss Black. Until such a time that I make that decision, the school will continue to be run as I see fit. Miss Black, Mr Malfoy- you are dismissed for now. Thank you for your... input."

Ebonni and Draco exited the room as quickly as possible, both completely aware of the hole they'd just dug themselves. Ebonni felt somewhat proud that she'd managed to break Voldemort's resolve in front of everyone, but knew she'd pay for it at some point. Voldemort trusted her and perhaps... even cared for her in some twisted way- after all, he'd never specifically hurt her, asked anything of her that she couldn't do or gone out of his way to hurt those he cared about- but she may have just pushed him past his limit.

"Well, that could have gone better." Ebonni noted, once they were safely away from the dining room.

"You don't say." Draco replied, rubbing his temples tiredly. "I'm going to bed, Ebonni. Today's been... too long. You?"

"No." Ebonni smiled weakly. "I'm going to wait for Professor Snape. I'll see you in the morning." She bid farewell and took off back down the corridor, with another goal in mind.

Ebonni could honestly say that she hadn't been to the dungeons in Malfoy Manor since she was at least ten years old. She wasn't much looking forward to returning. She knew for certain that Ollivander would be there, and seeing him would bring back some of her worst memories, but whether Luna was there or not... Ebonni wouldn't know until she looked.

The door to the dungeon was located outside the dining room and so Ebonni moved silently until safely behind the door, that clicked into place behind her. Wand out to light her way, Ebonni slowly found her way down the stairs and then stopped, looking through the barred door into the dungeon.

"Hello?" She whispered, holding her wand higher in the hope of seeing into the darkest corner of the room.

"... Ebonni?"

Ebonni grinned, in spite of herself, relief flooding onto her face as she heard Luna's musical trill of a voice.

"Luna! Are you alright?" Ebonni asked, allowing herself to move closer to the door and straining to see Ebonni in the darkness.

"I'm very well, thank you." Ebonni frowned. "Well, it's a little dark and there is an excess of Wrackspurts down here, but other than that the company is excellent and we're having a jolly relaxing time."

Ebonni fought the urge to laugh, conjuring a sconce on the wall of the dungeon and lighting it with another flick of her wand. The stone room lit up magnificently and Ebonni was able to properly see the contents. Luna looked well, if a little dirty from being sat on the slimy floor. The room itself was better than Ebonni remembered it being, with a semi-broken sink in one corner and a wonky table in the other with a few empty plates on.

Next to a pile of dirty blankets sat what Ebonni might assume to be Ollivander, if only he weren't so startlingly thin and haggard.

Luna, now stood and edging closer to Ebonni, followed the latter's gaze and sighed. "Mr Ollivander is finding life a little harder nowadays. I think he would be very well anywhere else, but he misses his granddaughter muchly. I suspect he's finding it hard to move on stuck in here." Luna explained softly, turning her peculiar, owl-like gaze back on Ebonni.

"I'm very sorry about all this Luna... I wish I could do something."

"You being here is enough," Luna responded chirpily. Her positivity never ceased to amaze Ebonni. Luna seemed to be her very opposite, but that wasn't at all a bad thing. Luna was a ray of sunshine.

"If only..." Ebonni sighed.

"It is." Luna confirmed. "How are Ginny and Neville. I hope they're well?"

"They were when I last saw them." Ebonni told the sixth year, sitting on the floor opposite her. "They're both very worried about you, but alive and safe. Neville says he wishes he could have done something to stop them."

"Oh that boy is silly." Luna chuckled. "But he has a lot of sense. He trusts you very much you know, he was devastated when you stopped speaking to us."

"I had to." Ebonni whispered. "He threatened Professor Snape."

"I understand." Luna told her softly. "Neville did too. Of course, we didn't know the reason. But we both know you're a good person, you wouldn't abandon us for no reason. Ginny knows that too, even if she can't admit it yet. She's too worried about her family to see the bigger picture at the moment."

"Ha." Ebonni sighed heavily. "She hates me, and I completely understand. But it won't matter, in the end. When I'm dead," Ebonni smiled a little, leaning her back on the wall and relishing in the silence. "you'll all forget about me and move on."

Luna took a moment to reply, a little of the airiness gone from her voice. "No we won't. I can't tell the future, Ebonni, but if we can't save you... we'll make sure they know what you did for Hogwarts. For people's children. You're as much of a hero as Harry and we'll make sure he knows it. Ron and Hermione too. They've known you for seven years, they deserve to know the real you when this is all over."

Ebonni didn't reply. She just let the tears fall down her cheeks in a daunting silence.

* * *

Over the course of the holiday, between whatever tasks Voldemort set for her and whatever official enquiries at the ministry she was left to deal with, Ebonni tried to visit Luna as often as possible. All though she didn't sneak down to the dungeons, she didn't try and hide it for her own safety and Luna's too. Getting caught out was to risky, for once Ebonni decided to tell the truth.

Likewise, however, she didn't expressively announce that she was off to go sit with their prisoners and so she had no idea if anyone actually knew where she vanished to at random times in the day. It was hard to go unnoticed in a place as busy as the manor, with death eaters traipsing in and out of their main base of operations, but she managed it at least once every few days.

Ebonni found her responsibilities at home mounting with her every visit. She entirely suspected that, like with Snape, Voldemort no longer trusted her. After all of his words... he didn't trust her and he was making her pay.

It made returning to Hogwarts almost seem worth it, until Ebonni remembered the sheer horror that school life had become.

She was trapped between a rock, a hard place and death. If she wanted to keep Draco safe, she'd have to give up Snape, Hermione and Neville. If she wanted to keep Snape safe, she couldn't ensure the protection of Draco any longer and especially not the Gryffindors. If she wanted to choose Neville and Hermione... she would lose Draco and Snape and practically ensure their downfalls; She was the only one keeping them safe.

By the end of the holiday, Ebonni was about ready to lose her mind. She was exhausted, damaged and weak from self-hate. Her soul, broken in pieces, was aching as she lost herself more and more to the war. The end had never seemed further away.

Still, with every intention of keeping her promise to Neville and Ginny, Ebonni made her way to the Gryffindors compartment down the Hogwarts express once the train was safely out in the countryside.

"Ebonni! Are you alright?" Neville asked, the moment the door had slid shut behind Ebonni. He stood to greet her, much taller than her and looking down at her with nothing but concern in his light blue eyes.

"Yeah, Black, you look dead." Ginny muttered, bringing her feet down off the seat and shuffling up so Ebonni could sit. Ebonni imagined that was her peculiar way of apologizing and so sat, taking a deep breath.

"I wish." she mumbled. "But no, just the eleven other lucky bastards I saw this Christmas." The mention of Ebonni's winter activities brought silence in the compartment, as each individual was left to their own thoughts. "Anyway- Luna!"

Ginny and Neville both sat up in anticipation, showing signs of anxiousness and apprehension.

Ebonni almost smiled, too tired to hide her emotions. "She's fine! At Malfoy Manor and a little upset by the extreme excess of 'wrackspurts' but happy and peculiar as usual."

Neville grinned and laughed aloud, clapping his hands together contentedly. "Excellent!" He told Ebonni, "Brilliant! Thank you, Ebonni! You've saved us a lot of worrying. I'll send word to Ebonni's father, let him know she's safe-"

"-hang on, Nev." Ginny cut the excited seventh year off sharply, her tone contrasting Neville's to an extreme. Whilst Neville seemed positively delighted with the news of Luna's safety, Ginny didn't seem to trust a word Ebonni said. What made it worse was that, Ebonni couldn't blame her. "How do we know she's not lying? She said herself- she killed eleven people since we last saw her! She's probably spent the entire holiday hanging out with the people who are trying to kill my entire family and the boy I love! I want to know why the hell you trust her so much!?"

Ebonni swallowed, glancing up at Neville. He seemed sort of frozen, trying to decide what to say.

"Ginny... please, just trust me." Neville finally said.

Ginny's expression softened, but only to Neville. "I do, Nev, but I don't trust _her_ and I want to- believe me, I do- but I need to know for sure. I need to be certain that my best friend is safe!"

"I know how you feel." Ebonni said quietly, wringing her hands in her lap. She felt both Neville's and Ginny's gaze on her and coughed resignedly. "I was brought up as a pure-blood snob. I was tutored before school, my clothes were tailored to perfection, I was everything that a pure-blood young girl should be. I was powerful... and I had the potential to be the greatest dark witch that ever lived. But then, the first Saturday of my first year at Hogwarts I met a girl. I should have hated her. She was the _complete_ opposite of everything I had been taught to stand for." Ebonni let out a sharp, sad laugh. Wasn't she just that? A Muggle-born Gryffindor.

"But I didn't hate her. She taught me so much about life and love and everything that I'd been kept in the dark about before. She taught me the difference between what is good and what is easy. In power and rights. In friendship and alliances. We... She was my best friend." Ebonni struggled not to cry now, taking deep breaths for nearly every word and trembling fiercely. "When You know who came back to power, I thought I could avoid the war altogether. Just play it neutral until the end. But then Draco was given a task, to kill Albus Dumbledore. He asked for my help. My only brother, my brother who never took help from anyone... he _begged_ me to help him. I couldn't say no."

Ebonni stared straight down at the floor, surprised to feel Ginny rubbing her back sympathetically. "So I made my decision. I chose Draco over Hermione," Ebonni heard Ginny gasp in realization, but continued. If she stopped, there was no way she'd be able to start again. "And ever since then I have paid for it. Every damn day." The gentle chugging of the train seemed to pick up in pace suddenly as they travelled downhill and Ebonni felt as if she could hear every single minute movement in her pounding head. "I know you have no reason to trust me. I know that Hermione will hate me and she won't know... when I'm dead she'll never know why I did what I did. But I wouldn't change it, Ginny, not ever. I know exactly the cost of my decision. I remember every innocent person that died by my hands... But _my brother_ is alive. My... Professor Snape is alive and so is Hermione and Harry and Ron and Neville and you... I just want to die, knowing the people I love are alive and safe. Is that so much to ask after _everything_ I've had to do?"

Ebonni finished, almost breathless, her eyes full of tears but her cheeks completely dry. The compartment was silent, save for the deep breaths of Ginny and Neville and the noise of the train.

Ebonni forced herself to look up, somewhat intrigued to see the reaction of Ginny but mostly Neville's. Had his suspicions been correct?

Ginny's large, chocolate orbs were shining with tears and her face showed utter disbelief and confusion. Neville was far more concealed, looking straight at Ebonni but showing next to no emotion. Nothing but sympathy for Ebonni, which was both heartening and infuriating.

"You and Hermione..." Ginny mumbled, immediately trailing off as she attempted to understand what she'd just been told. "You're best friends?"

Ebonni smiled weakly. "We were... I don't suppose you could say that any more. She probably hates me. But yes- since the very first week at school."

"And Harry and Ron?"

Ebonni shook her head solemnly. "No. They didn't even know that I existed until sixth year."

"So..." Ginny coughed, uncomfortable, resting her elbow on her knee and propping her head up with her fist. "Whose side are you on, then?"

"I honestly don't know." Ebonni frowned, biting her lip. Everything was so very confusing now. A part of her wished she was like Bella, with no morals or conscience. At least then she wouldn't feel so very bad. At least then, she could commit to Voldemort and not care about silly, little Gryffindors. "I was never on _his_ side... not really. I'm not going to lie, Ginny, because you know as well as I do how charming he can be. He told me I was going to be his second. He told me I'd be... so very powerful. But I soon realized he was lying. He needed a front, someone to instigate fear in the people. So he took a teenage girl and made her his weapon. It could have been anyone... could have been you." Ebonni moved on, aware that Ginny was becoming increasingly anxious. "Anyway! It doesn't matter any more. As long as I can keep Draco and Professor Snape and Luna safe, it doesn't matter what happened to me."

"Alright- one last question, I swear." Ginny announced, sitting up straight. "Why do you trust Snape so much? _He killed Dumbledore!" _

Ebonni swallowed, her eyes flicking from Neville to Ginny. Both looked curious and yet nervous about the answer they were about to receive.

"Professor Snape is as good as my father." Ebonni began quietly, aware that time was quickly running away. If she was gone for much longer, her absence would not go unnoticed by the Slytherins. "He cares for me and Draco. He killed Dumbledore so that Draco wouldn't have to. He killed him to save Draco's soul. Isn't that a good enough reason to do anything?"

* * *

After the conversation on the Hogwarts Express, Ebonni seemed to have finally gained the trust of Ginny. It was peculiar, seeing as though she'd so suddenly lost the trust of Voldemort. The way things were headed, Ebonni would end up with more Gryffindors in her care than Slytherins. Snape had made it clear that he didn't have a side any more and Draco seemed to have lost any of the opinions that Lucius had enforced on him long ago. That just left Voldemort.

Perhaps, had she never met Hermione or Neville, she would have fully committed herself to him. As it was, she could never have that pure-evil life. All the power in the world couldn't persuade her to betray Hermione now. There was so much more that she could have... could have had. The 'light' would never take her back now. She was a murderer and a death eater, even without the dark mark. All she could do was continue along her path and try and keep those she cared about alive.

So, although that meant she could fight against the Carrows and do everything within her means to protect the students she'd so stupidly put in danger by killing Dumbledore, she still had to answer to Voldemort. If she didn't, it wasn't just a price on her head. But Narcissa's, Draco's and Snape's too.

"Do you really think you're going to die, Ebonni?" Neville asked Ebonni late one night in the room of requirement, practising healing spells on each other in preparation for whatever future battles they might encounter. Ginny was currently on a mission with some of her friends, vandalizing the doors of the Carrow's offices.

Ebonni exhaled as she thought over her answer, wiggling her wand absently between her fingers so that a thin blue stream of healing magic dissolved into the air. "I know so. I can't survive this war." She chewed on her cheek in thought before continuing, sombrely. "If you lot win, then I'll never live with the guilt. If _he_ wins, I won't _want_ to live."

"But what about Hermione and Draco? The people who care about you?" Neville followed up, his blue eyes searching her own black coals beseechingly. Ebonni wanted to ask him why _he_ cared so much. Even after her confessions, he hadn't admitted as to how he knew about Hermione.

"Hermione... she never needed me. That was one of the reasons I chose Draco. In the end, she'd always have Potter and Weasley. I was pretty insignificant in her life. Just a Saturday friend. As for Draco... he can take care of himself now. He isn't the boy he was when this all started. He's grown so much." Ebonni trailed off. When she was younger, she'd used to wish that Draco would stop being so immature. Now, she hated he'd been forced to grow up so suddenly.

"You're wrong... about Hermione." Neville replied after a long moment of silent contemplation.

Ebonni looked at him peculiarly, her wand movements ceasing suddenly.

"You were never just a Saturday friend to her, Ebonni." Neville leant forwards and clasped his hands together. "I... Do you remember the first time you saw me?"

Ebonni shook her head in silence. It would most likely have been the sorting ceremony in their first year, but she couldn't remember it very well.

"I remember the first time I saw you... I forgot to take the sorting hat off when I left the stool, and you were the only person I saw that wasn't laughing. It was silly, really, but at the time it meant the world. I wanted to thank you, but I was scared of approaching you, so instead I just watched you and hoped that if you caught my eye I could smile at you. Stupid, I know. But the longer I watched you, the more I felt like I knew you. I began... understanding your habits more. Like, you used to rub apples on your sleeve before eating them. In potions you used to watch Professor Snape like he was the only person in the world who could pass on that knowledge. You would always take a deep breath before casting a spell, because you so rarely spoke in front of anyone. You always seemed to watch Hermione." Neville laughed nervously, shaking his head. "I swear I didn't stalk you or anything," He told her, "These were just observations. Anyway. Soon enough I realized that Hermione watched you too. You took it in turns to make sure the other was alright. You always seemed to look angry whenever Harry, Ron and Hermione were arguing. I know for a fact that you're the reason Ron always got poorly after insulting Hermione and I'm pretty sure that wasn't the wind that blew Harry's firebolt into the Whomping willow."

"No." Ebonni mumbled sheepishly. She did use to have a particularly vindictive streak. "I never really got over their argument in third year."

"Yeah, well, I worked it out by second year. When Hermione had been petrified. I was there when you were told that another few students had been petrified and one of them was Hermione... you're face was..." Neville struggled to find a word. "It was sad." He finally decided, frowning. "Then, one Saturday in third year, I was working on an essay in the Library. You went past me and disappeared. I tried following you -though, I wouldn't class that as stalking- but you were gone. An hour later, Hermione comes flying past and disappears too. I'm no genius but... all the evidence suggested it. After that, everything was pretty obvious."

"So... you suspected from the start? You knew my biggest secret before I even knew you existed?" Ebonni said softly, sinking into her seat. Not only was that mind-blowing, but also life-changing. The one thing Ebonni had always counted on was that she was invisible. A quiet, tiny, insignificant Slytherin who went completely unnoticed all her Hogwarts life. A girl who didn't have to murder people to get attention.

Yet... Neville had seen her. He looked where no-one else bothered to. He had noticed her.

"I guess." He shrugged in reply. "I never specifically asked Hermione, but from what I saw... she trusted you more than she did anyone and I know you were more than just a friend to her. You protected her. You defended her and loved her, even though you were completely alone and she had all her friends and family. I decided in my fifth year that I thought you were the bravest girl I'd ever met."

"Why fifth year?" Ebonni asked suddenly, intrigued.

"Because that summer I met Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman who tortured my parents into insanity. You look a lot like her, you know, and at first I was horrified. But Harry told me something that helped me a lot. He said, it's all about the choices we make. That's what defines us. I know the choices you've had to make, Ebonni. And you're a good person. So you could look like Voldemort, for all I care, but that wouldn't stop me trusting you for a second."

Ebonni half-laughed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so sick of crying. It seemed her eyes were never dry nowadays. Every single night she could do nothing to hold back the flood. The world was wrong and it was her fault; she'd killed the one person Voldemort was scared of.

"The things I've done, Neville." Ebonni choked back a sob, "I keep telling myself that it's all for Draco... but was it really worth it? All those innocent lives. I could have killed Draco in his sleep; painless and quick. Instead of torturing all those poor people. I could have swallowed my pride and asked Dumbledore for help instead of-" Ebonni fell silent, remembering that nobody knew what she had done. "Instead of letting him die." she finished quietly, closing her eyes and letting the darkness envelop her.

"I know, Ebonni. But Dumbledore could have offered you help. Harry could have chosen to share his mission with people instead of running off with Ron and Hermione. Snape could have chosen not to kill Dumbledore and You-know-who could have thrown himself off a cliff when he was a kid. There are so many coulds, Ebonni. But if any of those things happened, we wouldn't be here right now. When all this is over, you'll see that. You made the best out of a very bad situation. You're not a bad person, Ebonni. You're not."

Eyes closed, Ebonni didn't see Neville move. But she heard a shuffle and then felt his arms wrap around her, enclosing her in a warm hug.

Ebonni couldn't remember the last time she'd been hugged. Probably the end of fifth year, when she'd said goodbye to Hermione. How times had changed since then. She'd gone a whole year ignoring her best friend and now they were, supposedly, fighting for opposite sides.

However, Ebonni reminded herself, Hermione and Neville were very different people. Neville was there, with her, knowing the whole story and still choosing to care for her.

Despite every boundary Ebonni had ever set for herself, she leant into Neville's hug and allowed herself to feel _something_ for _someone_ other than Hermione, Draco and Snape.


	11. Chapter 11 - February, March, April

Ebonni fell back into routine quite easily, considering that her life was far more messed up than anyone else's. The first of February, she took her Dark Arts NEWTS after a long delay, in order to get Amycus off her back about skipping his lesson. In between the few lessons left that she actually attended: Transfigurations, Potions and Arithmancy, Ebonni was torn between whatever vicious orders Voldemort gave to her and whichever poor, defenceless kid needed saving from the Carrows. It was a brutal and tiring way of living. Constantly exhausted, the only rest Ebonni got were the rare occasions when there was peace and she could rest in the room of Requirement, with Neville and Ginny, or Draco in the Slytherin common room.

Still, the time came when Ebonni was forced to leave the mild protection that Hogwarts offered and return to the Manor for the Easter holidays.

Upon their arrival back home, she and Draco were swept off their feet with missions- tracking down old order members and looking for safe houses where those who dared to oppose the Dark Lord retreated to. On their last day of break, Ebonni was sent to the ministry to interview for the role of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts with the new Minister. Frankly, it was just a test and Ebonni knew it. What she was worried about was the fact it could be a distraction for her, to leave Draco and Snape without her aid. Ebonni wouldn't put it past Voldemort.

The things Ebonni saw on her visits to the Ministry never failed to sicken her. Queues of Muggle-borns, awaiting their demises as if there was no other way. Yet, Ebonni still managed to walk past them. She only managed it by making eye contact with them, letting those key looks become a silent promise to end the way as quickly as possible. They deserved to hope, even entering the worst times of their life. That's all anyone had in the end and Ebonni knew it.

Apparating back into the Manor, Ebonni found the place in uproar.

"Draco, what the hell happened?" Ebonni asked, over the sound of Bellatrix's screams as she was tortured in a room down the hall.

Draco looking down at the floor, swallowing. He looked pale and sick, though his eyes were wide like he'd seen something he could never unsee.

"They brought in Potter, Granger and Weasley." He told her, unable to do anything but stare horrified at the floor.

Ebonni filled with dread. Judging by Bella's screams, the visit couldn't have gone well which filled her with a little hope.

"They had the sword of Gryffindor... the one that Longbottom and Weasley tried to steal last year, and Bellatrix saw it and went... madder than usual." Draco swallowed again, turning green. "She locked Weasley and Potter up downstairs, kept Granger. She tortured her for information. Ebonni," Draco looked up, his eyes both haunting and haunted. "She carved the word '_Mudblood_' into Granger's skin."

Ebonni felt her knees go weak and leant back against the wall, struggling to form words. Hermione had been there, in Malfoy Manor, the only day Ebonni _could_ have been there to save her. Hermione, her best friend, had been tortured and forever scarred by her aunt. Ebonni felt the urge to be sick and barely managed to hold it back, turning to Draco for his explanation to continue.

"Potter and Weasley broke out of the dungeons and everything went to shit. There was a bit of fighting and then they escaped. Lovegood, Ollivander and the Goblin too."

"Fuck." Ebonni breathed, sliding down the wall onto the floor and resting her head on her knees.

"Yeah- but not before Bellatrix called the Dark Lord. He arrived expecting to find Potter and instead found he'd been there, escaped and took all our prisoners with him too." Draco finished explaining, the last of his colour steadily draining from his face. "Dad got tortured first, but Bella's had the worst of it. I hope she ends up like Longbottom's parents. She deserves it."

"Shh." Ebonni said quickly. "Not here. You know what our careless talk caused last time." She reminded her brother. "Your mother, being tortured for not raising her children right. Narcissa isn't strong enough for that again, Draco. She shouldn't have to pay for our mistakes." Ebonni closed her eyes gently, trying not to remember seeing Narcissa after their angry outbursts at the meeting at Christmas. Voldemort truly was evil, to do that to poor Narcissa.

"I know, I know. Sorry. How did the meeting with the Minister go?" Draco asked, thankfully changing the subject- not that Ebonni could stop imagining Hermione screaming as she was tortured by Bellatrix.

"Fine." Ebonni sighed. "They have no reason not to give me the position and the second they do, the Carrows are getting fired. Or killed, whichever I feel like at the time."

Draco snorted abruptly. "Which do you normally feel like? I'd kill them now if it wouldn't get Snape killed."

"I know. Me too." Ebonni dragged herself up off the floor, still shaking from the shock of Draco's news. "Come on, let's get out of his way. I don't want to see him when he's this angry."

"No." Draco agreed solemnly. "You really don't."

* * *

The next day, on the Hogwarts express, Ebonni didn't dare leave Draco alone. As much as she needed to go and find Neville to make sure both he and Ginny were safe, as well as Luna, the previous day's trouble had truly shaken Draco and he needed Ebonni.

Although she couldn't let her weakness show, Ebonni was also completely horrified by what she'd heard. Voldemort had been furious and so she'd tried to avoid him, but Narcissa and Draco were proof enough that the trio's visit hadn't gone very well. Worse still, Ebonni had seen the blood on the floor where she could only assume Hermione had lain, being tortured by Bellatrix.

When they finally got back to school, after a quite frankly awful holiday, Ebonni headed straight to the room of requirement- satisfied by the knowledge that Draco had Blaise to keep him occupied and stop him dwelling on the war.

When she arrived at the room, she found Neville had beaten her there and was sat very still looking up at the ceiling in silence. He must have heard her enter and looked down, rubbing his neck tiredly. "What happened, Ebonni? Why isn't Ginny here?" He asked softly, seeming neither suspicious or uncaring or anxious for the fate of his friend. He had to truly trust Ebonni to remain so calm.

Ebonni moved into the room, making sure the door disappeared behind her for protection. "There was an... incident yesterday." She chose her words carefully, a chair appearing opposite Neville which she took, crossing her legs. "Hermione, Weasley and Potter were captured. They escaped but the Death Eaters know that Ronald is with them now. I'd _hope_ that the Weasley's have gone into hiding for good."

"But you don't know?" Neville asked, his face falling.

"No." Ebonni smiled a watery smile. "I wasn't there, Neville. I was at the ministry. I couldn't stop it-" She choked back a sob.

Neville fell instantly off his seat and onto his knees, taking Ebonni's thin hands in his. "What is it? What happened?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Hermione... she was tortured by Bellatrix." Ebonni explained, trying desperately to find some sort of composure. She hated looking so weak in front of Neville, and yet he was the only person that she allowed herself to be weak in front of. She physically couldn't do it for Draco, she had to be strong for him. But she and Neville were equals. "I can't... I'm so useless. I could have been there to stop it. I don't know what to do any more. I want it to end."

"I know, believe me, I know. But you can't give up. It's just you now, Ebonni. The Carrows chased me down the second I got to school. Now that Ginny's gone, I can't lead a rebellion. I...It's game over for me. Which is why I need you... I'm asking you to keep fighting for me."

Ebonni was torn, between asking to stay there with Neville and doing as he asked. Of course, she knew that she couldn't stay but at least she could dream. So, Ebonni nodded timidly and looked up to the door that appeared for the room of requirement. She didn't want to leave, not knowing when it would be safe to see Neville again. Or, indeed, knowing whether she would ever see him again. It was like losing Hermione all over again, only somehow worse. Ebonni had grown accustomed to seeing Hermione once a week over a long period of time, but she'd become almost dependent on Neville very suddenly.

"Ebonni..." Neville trailed off, still crouched in front of Ebonni. He looked up at her curiously and Ebonni stared right back at him, losing herself in his blue eyes. Not the icy blue of Malfoy, nor the bright blue of the Weasleys. It was, a darker, deeper colour. Like a winter sunset blue.

It happened very simply, with Neville moving up onto his knees and Ebonni tilting her head down to him. Their lips met in a slow, passionate embrace and Ebonni truly found herself lost in the kiss. Her eyes closed for the longest of time and when they opened, she had no clue how much time had passed. Her hands slowly slid out of Neville's hair and he copied her, resting his forehead against her own.

"Ebonni." Neville repeated, slightly breathless. "I don't know what's going to happen... but if we both survive this war then I swear to god I'm going to marry you. I mean... if you'll have me."

Ebonni smiled against him, her heart racing. "I think that sounds wonderful, Neville." She replied softly. It wasn't a confession of love, Ebonni certainly wasn't ready to speak those words. But it was a promise and perhaps, more importantly at that moment in time- it was another reason to keep fighting.

* * *

The next few weeks were slow and painful, to say the least. Without Neville to aid her, Ebonni struggled to keep up the rebellious efforts. One by one, all the Gryffindors who had been saying no to the Carrows began to either disappear or give up, leaving Ebonni practically alone. Draco had begun to catch on to Ebonni's ways, and had tagged along on a few missions, but mostly seemed to want over with the whole thing. Ebonni preferred when he didn't come, anyway, there was a higher chance of him getting hurt with her.

The Carrows were as brutal as ever, especially with the likelihood of Ebonni being granted position of high inquisitor increasing daily. It was taking a lot of time and, Ebonni was sure, far more formalities than Umbridge had to face, but she was getting their and Voldemort seemed to have stopped caring about what she did in School.

"I've been thinking about the end, Ebonni." Snape told Ebonni. They were in his office, enjoying a rare night of peace in the castle. Both Slytherins were reading, desperately trying to forget the war raging outside those four walls.

"The end?" Ebonni asked, looking up curiously.

Snape nodded, placing his own book down and steepling his fingers. "There will come a time when The Dark Lord will seek to conquer Hogwarts properly, casting out all the old Professors and traditions. Even if he doesn't get that powerful, it's highly likely that there will be some sort of battle here. Potter will return and when he does, the Dark Lord shall greet him."

Ebonni nodded vaguely, not really following the Professor's train of thought.

"Do you know of a way that we can evacuate the students, safely? They can't leave via the Floo network and most of them can't apparate. If not, I'm going to need to make one."

"Uh." Honestly, Ebonni was caught off guard. She had always known Snape wasn't nearly as evil as he made out to be, but he'd never really shown any care or consideration for most of the students in Hogwarts. "There's always the Vanishing cabinet. That's still in the room of hidden things. It'd be more helpful if there was a warning time, because they'll have to leave in twos or threes, but at least they'd be safe in the room of hidden things until they could get out."

"That leads to Knockturn alley, does it not?"

"Yes, but if all the death eaters are at Hogwarts, what will it matter? The village will be overrun with students."

"I see your point. It will have to do." Snape sighed.

Ebonni's hands wrung in her lap and she shuffled forwards, biting her lip. "Professor... why are you planning this now?"

Snape seemed on the verge of lying to Ebonni, and she could see that clearly, but he then sighed once more and his face became resigned. "I have a feeling we are coming to a head in this war, Ebonni. Time is running out." He added his gaze as serious as ever and boring into Ebonni's eyes.

"Not long to go then?" Ebonni smiled weakly. "That's good. It can end. We're all going to survive to see the end."

Snape didn't reply.

* * *

The first of May, Ebonni was sat in Snape's office reading when an Owl arrived for her. She didn't recognize the owl and so couldn't tell his owner, and didn't know who'd be sending her an Owl anyway. She found the Owl had not one, but two letters. She took them broth from him and the elegant creature flew off instantaneously, in a most peculiar fashion. One of the letters was adressed to her, the other to Snape. She handed the headmaster his and then, apprehensively unravelled her own and read.

_Dear Miss Ebonni Levina Black,_

_It is with great delight that I write to tell you that you have been accepted for the position of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Your position begins immediately. Please reply when you see fit, to arrange a meeting to discuss the future of Hogwarts. Until then, you have the power to make any short term changes that you feel are necessary. _

_Awaiting your reply, _

_Franklin Peregrine. _

Ebonni rolled the letter back up and slipped it into her pocket, almost unable to contain her grin. Across from her, Snape frowned down at his own letter and then looked up to Ebonni.

"Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts." He said slowly, as if only just registering what he'd read.

Ebonni's mouth almost fell open and she stared, unsure how to react. "What? Who's it from?" She finally managed, aghast. They'd talked about the possibility, but it truly a death wish for Harry Potter to come back to Hogwarts. The Castle wasn't safe for him, or anyone for that matter.

"Voldemort. He's asked us to keep a look out. He's sent the same letter to the Carrows, which means-" Snape was cut off by a loud, ringing bell. The assembly bell, used by the Carrows to call all the students to the Great Hall. It was an awful noise and Ebonni covered her ears nervously. This was the end. How like her luck, that she only got given power when it no longer mattered. Nonetheless, Ebonni rose from her seat and straightened her robes. She would do what she could to stop the Carrows participating in the war. Even if it meant killing them... and hopefully it did.

On the way down to the Hall, Ebonni searched countless rows of students for Draco's silvery blonde hair but to no avail. If he was clever, which Ebonni prayed he was, he would stay away and safe. Still, a small part of her wished he was there to witness this. Ebonni, although joining in with the Slytherin row, was officially high inquisitor of Hogwarts! She ranked above the Carrows and when the moment came, she would strike them down like the pesky ants they were. Still, Ebonni was pressed into the hall amongst her fellow students and silenced. Snape had taken a seat at the teachers table and Amycus was stood, snarling down at the students. A few moments after the doors to the Hall closed, he stepped forwards and magically enhanced his voice.

"Harry Potter... has come to Hogwarts." he announced, with no pleasantries. There was a collective gasp in the hall, some of delight and others of fear. The latter coming mainly from some of the more vile Slytherins. Ebonni couldn't help but grin, despite knowing she should be one of those Slytherins. On the off chance she did survive the war, there was always hope that she could lead a good, long life. Quite frankly, Ebonni no longer cared what happened to her- but those she cared about. "We know he is coming here. He may be here already... somewhere. We intend to find out where. And you are going to tell us." Amycus paused, as if expecting a response. Ebonni's grin widened to the point where her face hurt. "Right now." He added sharply.

The hall remained silent. Ebonni supposed if Neville or Ginny were there, they'd shout out some witty retort. As it was, Ebonni would have to substitute for them.

"Tell us where he is, or I will curse each and every one of you until you do." Alecto hissed, joining her brother at the head of the hall with her wand out. Ebonni got the impression that Alecto was trying to look intimidating, but she was failing. Badly. However silly both Carrows looked, attempting to scare information out of children who knew nothing, Ebonni still took Alecto's threat as her cue and stepped out into the gap between students, slowly striding down the hall. Her footsteps echoed in the silent hall and all eyes turned to her.

"I'm afraid I disagree." Ebonni said, her voice clear and loud. For once, she wasn't shaking with fear to be in front of a crowd. This was her revenge and she was going to savour it, for every damn child she'd had to save under their twisted reigns. "As newly appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, I hear by relieve you of your duties." Ebonni reached the steps up to the Teachers table and stood still, smiling evilly. "Your assistance is no longer required here, Professors. You may feel free to leave the castle immediately."

Of course, Ebonni's intention wasn't to let the Carrow's leave anywhere ever. She was going to kill them and they would be the two deaths she didn't feel remotely sorry about.

The students of Hogwarts reacted very much the way that Ebonni had assumed they would. There was another over dramatic, collective gasp and then a cacophony of murmuring and muttering. The Carrows seemed to look at each other in sheer confusion and then both turned back to Ebonni, wands out.

"We are here on the Dark Lords orders, Black. You of all people know this." Ebonni flinched. "How DARE you defy him!"

Fists curling into balls at her sides, Ebonni glared up at the Carrows. "Even if these weren't his orders, I would no longer care. Don't you see? This is the end. I don't have to follow you any more, you heartless bastards. The Dark Lord will not miss you. No-one will!"

Amycus chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Foolish girl. Touch either of us and you will be punished. You think you can do as you please because you think he cares about you? You are weak."

Ebonni smiled coldly. She slowly made her way up to the platform, visibly drawing her wand. "The Dark Lord does not care about me, you are right. I don't much care for him, either. But do you know something?" Ebonni asked, her wand risen and steady. "Neither of us care for you, either." She finished and swiped her wand in one, quick slash. The hall was illuminated by green as Ebonni screamed out the killing curse and Alecto fell to the floor. Amycus almost joined her, but transfigured into a raven and disappeared before Ebonni had time to recast.

There was the longest silence in wizarding history, before a raucous clapping and cheering erupted in the hall. Ebonni ignored them, staring at the spot that Amycus had vanished from. How had he left? He was meant to be dead! The one thing she'd tried to do. Her attention was soon caught by the students, stopping cheering and starting yelling, _'Now Snape!'_ Ebonni turned back around, to face the school, her face falling.

"What?" She mumbled, lowering her wand. Why would they want to kill Snape? What had he ever done? She felt a presence behind her and her breath hitched.

"The price of killing Dumbledore." Snape told her in a low voice, the source of the voice just centimetres away from her ear. "I'm going to the forest. Voldemort is there. Get Draco and come find me. Oh, and do something to get in their good books or you aren't going anywhere."

Ebonni span around instantly, her wand drawn like she was about to attack Snape too. "Stay safe." She breathed as he transfigured into a bat. In a matter of seconds, Ebonni cast a curse at the window behind him- making it look as if she'd simply missed him, and allowing Snape to depart through the broken window.

Silence rang out in the hall and Ebonni turned back around, already missing the warmth of Snape. She was completely alone now. No Hermione. No Neville. No Draco. No Snape. Everyone she loved was somewhere else.

"Professor McGonagall is hear by reinstated as rightful Headmistress." Ebonni said, shaking now. The students didn't seem to notice her fear and her voice was drowned out by the unanimous cheer. Ebonni swept over to McGonagall's side. "Professor. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please hear me out. There is a room on the seventh floor where the students can get out safely. Neville will be up there waiting. Voldemort is preparing for battle and you should be too."

McGonagall's eyes softened at Ebonni's words and she nodded, "Thank you, Ebonni."

Ebonni didn't smile. She didn't nod. She made no attempt to reply. She simply strode back down the hall. She needed to tell Neville what was happening. She needed to find Draco and then leave, as much as she wanted to stay. If Snape asked her to go to Voldemort, there was probably a very good reason as to why.


	12. Chapter 12 - May (The Final Battle)

**This was uploaded last night but there was a screw up with the formatting so I've had to try again today. Sorry for the delay. **

* * *

_"Harry Potter... has come to Hogwarts." _

_"Foolish girl. You think you can do as you please because you think he cares about you? You are weak."_

_The hall was illuminated by green as Ebonni screamed out the killing curse and Alecto fell to the floor._

_"I'm going to the forest. Voldemort is there. Get Draco and come find me. Oh, and do something to get in their good books or you aren't going anywhere." _

_"Stay safe."_

_"Professor McGonagall is hear by reinstated as rightful Headmistress." Ebonni said, shaking now. The students didn't seem to notice her fear and her voice was drowned out by the unanimous cheer. "Professor. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please hear me out. There is a room on the seventh floor where the students can get out safely. Neville will be up there waiting. Voldemort is preparing for battle and you should be too."_

_McGonagall's eyes softened at Ebonni's words and she nodded, __"Thank you, Ebonni."_

_Ebonni didn't smile. She didn't nod. She made no attempt to reply. She simply strode back down the hall. She needed to tell Neville what was happening. She needed to find Draco and then leave, as much as she wanted to stay. If Snape asked her to go to Voldemort, there was probably a very good reason as to why. _

* * *

Ebonni reached the seventh floor in record time, her mind to preoccupied with worries about the upcoming battle to focus on the journey. Two years of sheer terror had led to this one night and it could go any way for Ebonni. She had the potential to lose everyone and everything she cared about, or gain it all but lose herself. There was nothing she could do to keep everyone she cared about alive, and so she would simply do as Snape asked her. He had always kept her safe before and he always would, he'd told her himself. If she stuck with him, he would protect her and she would protect him too.

Ebonni's pondering was cut short as she skidded to a halt in the Room of Requirement, her eyes training on three dishevelled, exhausted Gryffindors stood at the very back of the room. The Golden Trio had indeed come to Hogwarts, looking worse for wear to say the least. Ebonni even noted that Potter and Weasley looked awful, despite her focus being almost entirely on Hermione. Her best friend looked... worse than exhausted. Positively distraught and broken, pale faced and puffy eyed. The urge to greet Hermione and hug her and explain everything was almost overwhelming, but Ebonni resisted. She had to find Neville and Draco. If anyone else saw her than the probability that she was allowed to leave the room again was minimal.

Despite all her efforts to protect all who were effected by the Carrow's reign, all the houses were still very suspicious of Ebonni. Besides, Harry knew the truth about who killed Dumbledore and Ebonni doubted he'd simply let her go when he was so close to winning. No. It was only Neville who would trust her to fight, and he was nowhere to be seen.

Realizing that time was quickly slipping away from her, Ebonni reluctantly turned to leave. She had no idea of where else Neville might be and she still needed to find Draco and go to Snape. As she turned, Ebonni was pleased and saddened to find herself face to face with the Neville himself.

"Neville!" She said in surprise, her eyes lighting up. At least now she knew that both Hermione and Neville were alive. " Listen to me, Voldemort is on his way. McGonagall is sending all the children here to evacuate. Can you direct them to the vanishing cabinet?"

"No, there's another secret passage that leads to Aberforth Dumbledore's pub. I'll make sure they all get through and he can make sure they all get out." Neville promised her quietly, taking her hands and tugging her around the corner a little out of the crowds view. Ebonni complied, hiding behind the door. She really couldn't risk being seen and truthfully, Neville couldn't be seen with her. Their alliance wasn't exactly a secret to the houses, but it was mainly speculation. They didn't know just how much she cared for their stand-in leader.

"Thank you, Neville, for everything." Ebonni said slowly, her own pathetic way of saying goodbye. She couldn't say the real words she wanted to say but she had to say something. She owed Neville so much and he couldn't possibly realize just how much she'd grown to care for him. Who'd ever have thought that she, Ebonni Levina Black- Slytherin champion and Heir to the House of Black, would fall for Neville Longbottom? As Ebonni spoke, Neville's face fell and he took her hands; holding them between them.

"Don't go. You don't have to go anywhere, Eb. You could stay with me." The look in his eyes told Ebonni Neville already knew her answer, which broke her heart. He _knew_ she couldn't stay. He _knew_ she would have to choose Draco over him.

"I can't, Neville." Ebonni smiled sadly, simply filling his expectations. She was determined not to cry. She'd so often lost her composure in front of Neville, but she couldn't now. There was a battle about to commence and they both had to fight. "I have to find my brother." She explained briefly, but there was so much more to it than that and they both knew it.

"I know." Neville replied softly, tears in his own ocean eyes. "But don't you _dare_ die, Ebonni. Don't even think about it. We're so close. Please, promise me."

Ebonni thought for a long, painful moment about her answer. "I don't _want_ to die, Neville." She told him quietly, hating herself for the tears that filled her eyes. "But life doesn't always work like that." She finished. There was a long pause as Neville blinked back tears. Ebonni wanted to die there and then, just to stop hurting the boy who cared for her so much. For, what she prayed wouldn't be the last time, Ebonni reached up and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Neville's cheek. "Goodbye Neville." She whispered and then turned to leave.

* * *

Across the room, Hermione looked up from the crowd of admirers around them sadly. There was no sigh of her once best friend. A large part of her had truly believed that the papers had got it wrong and Ebonni was truly a good person, but the proof of it was evident. Ebonni was fighting for the opposite side.

"Who's Neville talking to?" Ron muttered in Hermione's ear after a few minutes, confusion evident in his voice. Hermione followed Ron's gaze to the very back of the Room of Requirement, where Neville had escaped to. He was position on a corner, but she instantly recognised the person he spoke to. Hermione had never seen Ebonni's natural hair. She knew that Ebonni had lots of ways of restraining her hair, but now that she saw it, it was obvious. Ebonni was almost the spit image of her aunt, only younger and purer- without, Hermione noted, the dark mark on her forearm.

A small spark of hope ignited and Hermione pushed through the crowd of students to get to the couple at the back of the room. However, she was too slow. When she managed to get there, Ebonni was gone and Neville stood very still, his hand touching his cheek. "Ebonni?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"Gone." Neville replied sadly. "She's gone."

* * *

Ebonni wiped her tears away, trying to focus on the challenge at hand; finding Draco. Neville was alive and safe, at least for now. The real fighting hadn't even commenced yet, so she didn't have to worry. She simply had to track down her brother.

It took Ebonni far too long to search the school for Draco. He hadn't been in the Slytherin common room or dorms. He hadn't been in the Dungeons or the Great Hall, where Ebonni had narrowly escaped being seen by the Gryffindor Trio, nor the usual places they hid. Which left only the Room of Hidden Things. Ebonni raced back up to the Seventh Floor, with no idea how she would be able to clear out the Room of Requirement in order to access the Room of Hidden Things. Luckily, her problem was solved for her.

Thundering down the Seventh Floor corridor, Ebonni almost ran straight into Ginny who appeared simultaneously scared and ecstatic. "Ginny! Thank Merlin you're alright!" Ebonni grinned, in spite of the situation. "Do you think you could you help me clear the Room of Requirement?" She asked, completely breathless from running all over the school.

"Too late, Harry's already done it. I think he needed it for something." Ginny shrugged nonchalantly.

Ebonni nodded, confused. Why did Potter need the Room of Hidden Things... unless he was hunting down Draco? No. Of course Harry wasn't looking for Draco too. She was being paranoid; a side effect of months of sleep deprivation and a war. "Alright, thank you." Ebonni turned to leave and then turned back. "And Ginny? Be careful." Ginny simply grinned and took off down the corridor, leaving Ebonni to her worrying.

It was a matter of seconds before the door to the Room opened when Ebonni asked for it. Ebonni darted through it quickly, into the vast and entirely too familiar room. She began to negotiate the maze of junk, calling out for her brother. After a few disorientating minutes, Ebonni heard shouting from the direction she'd just come and hurried back that way. It didn't sound like Draco, which was almost as worrying as the prospect that Draco wasn't there.

"Harry!"

Ebonni froze at the shout, instantly recognising the voice to be Hermione. A moment of hesitation had passed before Ebonni finally jetted back across the room, to find the source of trouble. Coming across a small clearing, Ebonni found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco cornered by Crabbe and Goyle. What Crabbe and Goyle intended to do with their captives, Ebonni didn't know, but they would likely need to be eliminated to prevent them causing any trouble. They were dumb, by any standards, but their ignorance could be dangerous.

Hidden behind a stack of chairs, Ebonni raised her wand and through out a few bone breaking charms. There were several loud cracks as the necks of both Slytherins snapped and they fell to the floor with a loud thud. It wasn't a death Ebonni would particularly regret, but she still cringed as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry. That was the cleanest way." She told them quietly, barely able to make eye contact with anyone but Draco.

"You don't say." Hermione replied breathlessly. She sounded neither disgusted or elated with Ebonni's actions.

Ebonni smiled sadly. "At least they're out of the way now. Draco, we are required." Draco stepped forwards, but not before Harry could raise his wand angrily.

"To go kill more of the people I love? I don't think so!" He yelled, advancing on Ebonni. There was a fire in his bright, green eyes that he couldn't control and Ebonni could see that. As she inhaled and waited for whatever curse he chose to come her way, she noted that his eyes were the exact shade of the killing curse. Wasn't it ironic?

"Harry, no!" "Please Potter!"

Ebonni looked from Hermione to Draco as they both called out to stop Harry. Hermione looked distraught, Draco beseeching. Harry simply looked confused. His wand lowered slightly in hesitation and the fire in his eyes quelled.

"I'm sorry, Potter, I am." Ebonni spoke tentatively, her voice quiet and nervous. "I know what you're thinking and I wouldn't blame you if you told everyone. But I was just trying to protect my family. You'd have done the same." It was an excuse, and a bad one at that. But it bought her time.

"Not by murdering. Never." Potter told her, through gritted teeth.

"You foolish, goodhearted Gryffindor. There isn't always another way." Ebonni told him and Potter swallowed, seeming uneasy.

"But they're alive now." Hermione cut in, stepping forwards. Ebonni acknowledged she'd been stood very close to Ronald, which both pleased and annoyed her. Ron was a moron, she _still_ maintained that. But if he made Hermione happy, she could accept him. "So why can't you stay here? Stay safe." Hermione continued, her eyes sparkling with tears. Words could not express how sick Ebonni was of crying, but even she couldn't restrain the flow down her face from the look on Hermione's.

"I can't... I wont- Narcissa is still out there and Professor Snape! I can't leave them." Ebonni took a deep breath. "Hermione, I have a journal. Afterwards... read it; I'll leave it somewhere significant. Until then, I have to go. Come along Draco."

Ebonni heard Hermione calling after her and yelling at Weasley for holding her back, but ignored it all. There was no time for explanations. No time for apologies or regrets. As she and Draco entered the corridor, it was obvious that the Death Eaters had begun storming the castle. The battle had well and truly begun. Fires already raged out in the grounds. The Quidditch pitch was lit up like a beacon of warning. Ebonni reached for Draco's hand in preparation for apparating but waited for a moment, looking out the window and watching the onslaught take place.

"Draco, I'm best friends with Hermione Granger." She confessed softly.

"I know." Draco replied, and Ebonni's heart rose. He knew? How? Since when? So many questions that weren't worth finding the answer to. "Ebonni. I love Blaise." He returned nervously.

Ebonni almost smiled. "I'm know." She replied and then, in a sharp crack they apparated to the forest.

* * *

It took a few minutes of beating a path through the dark forest to reach Voldemort's clearing. When they arrived, they found that Voldemort himself was no longer there but Snape was. In the hour or so they'd been apart, Snape had turned a few shades whiter and seemed older than ever before. His face looked gaunt as if he'd just been tortured, but his hands weren't shaking as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, you're mother is a little way into the forest with the outer circle. Go find her and stay with her." Draco nodded and Snape tightened the grip on his shoulder. "I mean it, Draco. Don't you dare fight. You stay with her, don't leave her side... Please." Ebonni began to feel a little more concerned then. Since when did Snape take the time to ask nicely, especially when he knew that Draco would follow his orders anyway. Draco nodded uncertainly. Snape clapped his arm in his own comforting way before letting his godson leave. Snape then turned to Ebonni, a hollowness in his dark eyes. He pulled her a little to the edge of the clearing and only then did he speak to her, hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"Ebonni, listen to me." He said, sounding panicked. "You are the single most important person in this fight. You have a secret that cannot be shared."

"What secret?" Ebonni made it no secret that she was confused. Her eyes searched Snape's desperate for the answers she knew she wasn't going to get.

"You don't know it yet." Ebonni rolled her eyes. What _bullshit_ was that? How was that any help to her at all?! "But when you do, keep it to yourself. I'm begging you, Ebonni. Keep yourself safe."

Ebonni stared, genuinely bewildered. She'd never seen Snape so scared. She took a deep breath, reached up and hugged him fiercely. Snape returned the sentiment almost instantly, and tears filled Ebonni's eyes. "What's going to happen, Professor?" She asked into his shoulder, trying not to cry on the Professor's robes.

"I don't know, Ebonni." Snape replied quietly.

There was a crack, and Snape pulled away. Ebonni looked to see Lucius stood beside them, looking grim. The once unquestioned Head of the Malfoys was now nothing more than the shadow of the man he once was. He still made Ebonni sick, no matter what had happened to him. He was still the bastard who'd taught children to play dirty.

"You are wanted Severus. The Shrieking Shack." Snape nodded at Lucius' words, losing what little colour he had. Ebonni's panicking increased drastically as Snape and Lucius exchanged a long, firm handshake. Ebonni looked from Lucius to Snape, trying to work out what was happening. Why was Snape wanted? Why the Shrieking Shack.

"Its been... long." Lucius sighed. "Thank you, my friend."

"I'm not doing this for you Lucius. I have only ever remained in your life for them." Snape replied coolly, turning back to Ebonni who was almost bursting with questions.

"What? What's going on? Professor!?" Snape smiled at Ebonni and Ebonni felt her heart shatter.

"Remember what I told you Ebonni." he said before disapparating, leaving Ebonni in the empty forest with Lucius, the sound of the battle raging in the distance. Ebonni turned to her should-be father, her eyes turning to steel.

"Why is he wanted? You tell me Lucius, tell me now!"

The awful silence when Lucius didn't reply told Ebonni everything she needed to know, and the way Lucius hung his head told her more than she wanted to know. Ebonni's heart raced, fearing one of the possibilities she'd dreaded was about to come true. She had to stop whatever was about to happen. And so she ran. With apparation not an option, unless Ebonni wanted to alert everyone to her arrival, she was forced to run the way out of the forest and to the Whomping Willow. Thankfully, Hermione had chosen to trust Ebonni with the secret of what happened in their third year and so she knew how to get in, when she did finally arrive.

After negotiating the Whomping Willow and making it to the shack, Ebonni heard the low tones of both Snape and Voldemort in one of the rooms. She crouched down outside the door and listened intently. She couldn't see either one, but she could see their shadows; dark and ominous.

"I am sorry, Severus. You have always served me well." Ebonni stared. Why was he sorry? What for?

"Yes, My Lord. What will tell Ebonni?" Snape asked quietly, his shadow no longer moving. He was still. The air was still. Ebonni was still, frozen by her own crippling fear.

"I will tell her that you were lost in the battle, Severus." Voldemort replied after a moment's thought. His tone seemed to suggest remorse, but his words said otherwise.

Ebonni stared, the realization dawning on her. It was time. Voldemort had no use for Snape any more and so he was disposing of him. The bastard had the audacity to think he could lie to Ebonni about the death of the man who had practically raised her. How dare he?! Ebonni made to scramble up and burst in, stop the _stupid_, horrific act from taking place. Damn the consequences! She'd rather die a thousand times by Voldemort's hands than stand by and let him kill Snape for no reason at all. It wasn't fair! She couldn't lose Snape! Before Ebonni could even enter the room, a hand grabbed her wrist and Ebonni turned to find Harry, Hermione and Ron had joined her. Ebonni yanked her hand away but she was dragged into another room, a hand clamped over her mouth to stop herself screaming out.

Over the near silent shuffling of their shoes, Ebonni heard Voldemort's clear, cold voice. "Nagini, dinner."

Ebonni didn't know who it was restraining her, but she fought relentlessly to get free. Snape was in the room across from them, potentially dying because they were too scared of getting caught. It didn't matter for much longer, as Voldemort soon exited the room with Nagini following him. Ebonni wanted to curse the damn snake, to put it through as much agony as she could, but her arms were still being held tightly.

The second Voldemort was gone, Ebonni broke free and raced into the room. It was dark and almost empty, save for a few beaten scraps of furniture. On the far wall lay Snape, grey with blood pouring down his neck onto his robes. Ebonni raced over to him, collapsing to her knees beside him and pressing her hand to his wound.

"Shh, I'm here, Professor! It's going to be okay. Look, Hermione's here! She can help!" Ebonni turned to her oldest friend, clumsily tugging her cloak off with one hand to help stem the blood flow. "Hermione, _Help me_!" Ebonni yelled, determined not to let him go. Snape dying had never been an option. No matter what happened in Ebonni's life, no matter who she cared for or what circumstances she encountered, Snape had always and would always be in her life. Whether she loved Hermione or Neville or became a Hermit, she would always need Snape. He'd been the one constant in her life, for all her life.

Hermione simply shook her head, crying quietly, in a sad refusal to help.

A sob escaped Ebonni and she took Snape's cold hand in her own. "Tell me what to do, tell me how to help you." She pleaded, stroking his wrist with her thumb and thanking Merlin that she could feel his pulse.

"Ebonni." Snape breathed. "The first time I saw you." He paused to cough, a great hacking pained sound. "You wrapped your tiny little hand around my finger and I knew you were worth fighting for." Ebonni shook her head, crying.

"No, not like this. I need you, Professor. I cant lose you." Snape looked past her, his eyes struggling to focus. It wasn't fair! Snape had known her all her life but she would have to live the rest of it without him. How could she? … she couldn't.

"Potter. Take them." The dying man coughed, his vague gaze slowly moving over to Harry- who crouched beside Ebonni, raising his wand to Snape's temple until a stream of silvery liquid began pouring out. Harry collected it in a little glass vial and then stood back up, fastening the vial shut carefully. Ebonni looked back to Snape, his dark eyes darker than ever before and getting darker still.

"Ebonni Levina Black, I'm so proud of you. I love you" He told her softly, his shallow breaths almost inaudible.

"I love you too Professor. Professor?" Ebonni sobbed, grabbing the lapels of his robes. He didn't reply. "Professor!?" Ebonni's body heaved with sobs. She leant into his shoulder and wept, feeling Hermione behind her, attempting to pull her away.

"Ebonni. We have to leave. You _know_ we do. We'll come back afterwards, Ebonni. We will, but we cant stay here now." Hermione told her and Ebonni nodded, sitting back up and making no attempt to dry her eyes. She had to be dreaming. Snape couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. It was polyjuice potion or something, not _her_ Snape. _Her_ Snape was alive and well Ebonni's desperate thoughts were silenced by Voldemort's voice, resonating in the room making it sounds as if he were right beside them. Ebonni's heart raced, listening to the man she would have called master.

_"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery, Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, Directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

The next few seconds seemed to pass unbearably slowly as Ebonni tried to work out what to do.

"I need to go and see these memories." Harry muttered, filling the silence that Voldemort's speech had left. Ebonni's attention was caught and she let go of Snape's limp hand, climbing up off the floor.

"I'm coming too. I have to see them." Harry looked from Ebonni to Hermione awkwardly.

"Uh.. It was supposed to be just me." He muttered, shrugging.

Ebonni rolled her eyes. "I don't care. Professor Snape told me I had a secret and I bet they're in those memories. I have to know what it is, Potter, lives could depend on it."

That was most likely a lie. Ebonni had no idea what the secret was or what it could do, but she had to find out. Harry seemed to guess that she was lying as he looked fairly sceptical, but at one look from Hermione, he gave in.

"Fine. We better hurry. 57 minutes to go."

Ebonni nodded, turning back to look at Snape's limp body. She crouched down once more and leaned forwards, placing a kiss on his pallid forehead lovingly. "See you around, Professor." She mumbled, pulling herself back up. Ebonni felt Potter wrap a hand around her arm and she looked to Hermione. "Will you both be okay?" Ebonni asked quietly.

"We'll be fine. We'll see you in the Great Hall later." Hermione told them, wrapping her hand around Ron's. Ebonni began to suspect that she wasn't the only one who'd lost someone close, judging by Ron's face.

* * *

Potter was clearly unskilled at apparation and so the journey was painful, to say the least. However, they made it in one piece to the seventh floor corridor. Once there, they ran for Dumbledore's office. There weren't many people around; Ebonni supposed everyone was down in the great hall recovering. How many were dead? she wondered. She thought briefly of Neville and swallowed nervously. Not Neville too. Neville was a fighter... then again, hadn't Snape been?

Entering the grand office, with a password of Dumbledore, Harry found an old Pensieve and deposited the memories hastily. There were 54 minutes left now. Ebonni supposed her absence would have been noticed by now. Not that she cared. Draco was too insignificant to be any trouble on such an important night and, without Snape, Ebonni didn't want to keep playing the double agent. She just wanted to end the war.

"Ready?" Potter asked, indicating to the silver liquid swirling around the Pensieve.

Ebonni nodded vaguely, too numb to give an answer. She leant into the basin and found herself fully submerged into the scene.

The first memory showed Snape as a child. He couldn't have been older than 8 or 9. Ebonni was so lost in staring at the man she had known as a child that she almost missed the actual point. Luckily, she got the general gist of it. Snape had been best friends with a Gryffindor- more specifically- Harry's mother. That's why he didn't mind she was friends with Hermione! He had understood, all along, as Ebonni soon found out that Snape and Lily had been torn apart. A relationship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Unheard of. Even frowned upon. They could never have stayed together, even ignoring Snape's attraction to the dark arts.

The next scene was most intriguing to Ebonni. It was Malfoy Manor, looking much younger than she knew it to be. Snape walked up the long drive, through the house and up into one of the spare bedrooms. Ebonni was startled to find it was actually a nursery, beautifully decorated with two tiny cots on either side of the room.

"_Lucius?" Severus asked, entering the nursery tentatively. Lucius was sat by one of the cots, unable to tear his gaze away from the babe within. _ "_Severus! Come in, my friend, come meet your godson."_

Ebonni struggled not to cry, watching Snape hold Draco like he had never seen a baby before. Draco was a perfect baby, with fine blonde hair and bright eyes.

"_Don't forget about Ebonni. She may not be the boy, but she's just as perfect." Narcissa said softly, sat beside the other cot._

Ebonni frowned. If Draco was a newborn, then surely her parents weren't yet dead? Why would she be with the Malfoy's already?

_Severus was handed a small, fair skinned newborn girl. Her eyes were as dark as her mother's, which was a Black family trait, but her hair was fine and blonde like her fathers. As she looked up into the eyes of her new holder, her tiny hands waved around needfully until she found something to hold on to. Severus' finger. _ _Then, most bizarrely, Ebonni's hair began to darken. It went through ever colour of the rainbow until it turned a night sky, black. The mirror image of the man holding her. _ _Snape looked up in confusion, his eyes wide. Narcissa simply smiled._ "_She's a metamorphmagus. Andromeda's daughter is too. Don't worry, she'll change back once you've gone." Narcissa explained briefly, looking lovingly down at her daughter._

Ebonni felt Harry staring at her and swallowed. So she was... she was actually a Malfoy? Ebonni Levina Malfoy? No. Could it really be?

The scene changed before Ebonni could give it any further thought, and the sight of Severus holding her carefully faded away.

Ebonni found she wasn't much surprised by the fact that Snape had been on Dumbledore's side all along. It actually made sense after seeing his memories. He was a good man. He'd probably only even stayed pretending for Dumbledore, in order to keep Draco and herself safe; the fool he was.

The scene dissolved once more, from Dumbledore's office back to Malfoy Manor. Ebonni had still retained her dark, wild hair and, being held by Severus, looked like his own daughter.

_"I don't see why she cant keep her name." Snape said softly, making sure he didn't wake Draco who was sleeping in Narcissa's arms._

"_Don't be silly, Severus. We can't hide her forever. She doesn't look like my daughter. People will talk."_

Ebonni felt anger bubbling under her skin. Lucius Malfoy, she decided, deserved to rot in hell. He chose looks over his own daughter. How dare he.

_"... then, how about I take her?" Snape suggested quietly. "She could pass for my own, I think."_ _"Oh no!" Narcissa cried. "She is staying with her mother. She'll just have to be a Black. A distant cousin. Ebonni Levina Black. It will do."_ _Snape nodded soberly, looking down at Ebonni and smiling a little._

_ "It suits her."_

Ebonni was absolutely shocked. Never in all her years had she ever suspected she was actually a Malfoy. Hell! She was Draco's twin sister, not just a Malfoy! How could they have never told her? How could they have let her think her parents were dead! What vicious, heartless people would do that?

The scene progressed again to Ebonni being about 9. Ebonni recognised that memory as she was old enough to remember it herself. She was stood in the dining room, her wand out. Snape stood in the doorway in silence, watching remorsefully as Ebonni and Draco were forced to practice a Blood Boiling curse. About a minute passed before Draco gave up, and raced from the room crying. Ebonni kept on going, determination defeating the tears in her eyes.

The house elf they were practising on wailed and both current Ebonni and young Ebonni flinched. Harry almost covered his eyes beside current Ebonni, horrified by what he was seeing.

_After the elf was disposed of, Snape produced a tissue and handed it to Ebonni. "You'll be at Hogwarts soon. You'll learn fun magic there." He told her kindly._

Ebonni blinked back tears. She wanted Snape to hug her, as she had done back then, but he didn't. His words had to be enough.

_"I don't believe you. They'll probably make me torture bunnies or something." Ebonni said miserably._

_"Don't you trust me Ebonni? Believe me, everything is better at Hogwarts." Snape replied, smiling a little._

The young Ebonni smiled back, as did current Ebonni- though she was sobbing too. She didn't want the scene to change. She didn't want the moment to pass. She wanted to live the moment over and over, knowing Snape would be there to dry her tears at the end. Unfortunately, that couldn't be as the world around her began to morph back to Dumbledore's office.

"_Severus, Listen to me." Said Dumbledore. "I know I have manipulated you and asked the worst of you, but I am offering you a reward."He continued, beseechingly._

"_A reward? You've had me saving Harry Potter's life every damn year, simply so he could die at the right moment!"_

"_We've been over this, Severus." Dumbledore cut in sharply. "Harry must die. I hate it as much as you do, but it can't be helped. He is a horcrux. He must die by Voldemort's hand when all the other horcruxes are gone, or else Voldemort will rule always."_

Ebonni felt Harry slump beside her. The revelation was awful. Harry had to die? After everything he had been through, everything he'd done... he had to die any way? And Dumbledore had known all along? The bastard! Ebonni wanted to scream out in anger, but the memory continued on.

"_Very well." Snape said, after a very long silence. "What is this 'reward'?" He asked. _

_Dumbledore sighed, touching his fingertips together over his cluttered desk. "Do you know why Tom had our young friend Miss Black kidnap Mr Ollivander?" _

"_No, Dumbledore. So just tell me, I have no patience for guessing games any more."_

_Dumbledore sent Snape a reproachful look, but did as he asked nonetheless. _ "_Tom is after the Deathly Hallows, Severus. More specifically, the Elder Wand."_

Ebonni's eyes trailed from Dumbledore to the wand that lay on his desk. Her eyes widened in recognition, as did Harry's beside her.

"_You..." Snape trailed off. _

"_Yes, me." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "This is why you must kill me, Severus. This is why Ebonni must not. Tom is following a long and difficult trail, which will eventually lead to me. When it does, whoever has killed me is going to be in the utmost danger."_

"_So your reward is that I get to die for killing you?"Snape asked, his voice heavy with a sarcasm that made Ebonni burst into a grin._

"_No." Dumbledore said quickly. "Your reward is that you get to die instead of Ebonni. Do not pretend you don't care for the girl, Severus. If she kills me, Voldemort will kill her. If you kill me, Ebonni will live past the war. She will lead a good life."_

"_And what if she doesn't? How can you guarantee she will survive anyway? How can I trust you, Albus? What if she's just another pawn in your game. Just like Potter?"_

_Dumbledore sighed, bowing his head. "I cannot ensure she will survive, Severus. Are you telling me that you are going to let her kill me anyway?"_

"_No. I'll kill you. And if Ebonni dies, I'll kill Voldemort too." Snape spat and stormed out of the office, leaving the memories to fade away into black._

Ebonni blinked and found they were back in Dumbledore's office- for real this time. She sank down to the floor, staring up at Harry who had gone very white indeed- leaning on a stone pillar.

"I don't understand. It was just a fairy tale."

"No. It was real. You are the master of the Elder Wand, Ebonni."

Ebonni stared, unrepentantly confused. "So you need to kill me and become master of the elder wand and then go kill Voldemort."

Harry laughed an empty laugh, shaking his head. "Weren't you paying attention?" He asked, standing straight and jumping up the stairs to Dumbledore's desk. "I have to DIE!" he yelled the last part, kicking the desk hard so that one of the legs crack and the papers above it flew off.

Ebonni flinched at the noise, but understood his frustration. They had all been manipulated in their roles.

Harry had to die.

Ebonni _should_ have died instead of Snape.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, raking a hand through his hair. "We haven't got a lot of time, Ebonni. I have to go and... I have to go to the forest. Afterwards, if you get the chance you need to kill Nagini and then Voldemort."

Ebonni stared. "That's an awful lot to ask, Potter." She told him darkly, knowing full well she would agree.

"I know it is. But you're the only one who can do it. Who else is going to get so close to the snake? Or Voldemort, for that matter. I doubt any one else is even capable of killing."

Ebonni nodded vaguely. "I can't go back to the Dark Lord. I've been gone too long, he'll know I've deserted him by now. But I can lure the Snake out as someone else to kill."

Harry nodded now, paling again at Ebonni's suggestion. They'd both seen how Snape had suffered after Nagini's bite. That wasn't quite the way Ebonni had planned on dying, but if Snape could do it so could she. She would die as he had done for the greater good. For Harry and Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and every other goddamn person Ebonni had come to care for against her better wishes.

"Thank you. For what it's worth, seeing as though we're both about to go to our deaths, I kinda wish I could have gotten go know you better. You know. Until tonight, after you left the room of hidden things, I didn't even know you'd been friends with Hermione."

Ebonni let out a watery laugh. "No one did Potter, you're not that special."

Harry nodded, grinning a grin that did reach his eyes. "No, I suppose not. Apparently, you are though. You've got quite the fan club. Ginny, Hermione, Luna. Hell, every time I've seen Neville tonight he's been looking for you. Even Professor McGonagall's been asking if you were safe."

"I'm not all bad, you know." Ebonni smiled tiredly.

Tired summed up everything Ebonni felt at that moment. She'd been awake for 24 hours now and she was exhausted. That was merely artificial though. Her real tiredness was of running and fighting and hiding. She was truly ready for it to end and helping kill the creature that killed Snape was definitely her preferred choice of death.

"And I'm sorry about Dumbledore. I honestly couldn't see another way."

"Hey- don't worry about it." Harry told her nonchalantly, stretching his back out. "He was dying anyway, wasn't he, and he knew you were going to kill him. He had every opportunity to offer you another way before that night, or even stop you. It was his decision in the end." Harry looked to the clock. "I have to go." He heaved a great sigh. "Will you... if you get chance, tell everyone how sorry I am. Tell them I love them."

"Yes, of course."Ebonni murmured in reply, wishing she had someone to do the same for her. Potter thanked her and without another word, left, leaving a cold silence in the Headmaster's office. Ebonni sat for a long moment, reflecting on Snape's memories and trying not to cry. She then thought of Harry Potter and his fate. It was tragic that all the good were dying, in order to restore peace. What good would peace be if everyone the good loved were gone? Noticing how quickly her time was running out, Ebonni pulled her journal from her robes and swept to Dumbledore's now broken desk, stealing a quill.

_Dearest Hermione, Neville, Draco and Ginny,_

_Harry just left. He's gone to the Forbidden Forest to give himself up to Voldemort, in order to kill the horcrux in him- just in case you didn't know. In a few moments, I will be following him on my own suicide mission. I don't mind. I've known death was coming for me for a long time now, and with Professor Snape's death I feel more ready than ever. _

_Draco, my darling brother. Know that I love you and you have been my reason for fighting for as long as I can remember. You are a good person and you will never be Lucius. Stay true to who you are, Draco._

_Ginny, I'm sorry about Harry. He asked me to tell you, and everyone else, that he loves you. But I think, you'll need it most of all. I'd like to thank you for your friendship. In a way, I'm glad you didn't trust me for so long. I feel like I've truly earned your trust and this is just the last piece in the jigsaw. _

_Hermione... I'm sorry for every damn argument we every had. I'm sorry for every time I insulted your 'boys' or scolded you for placing yourself in danger. You're brilliant, Hermione and without you I wouldn't be the person I am... or rather, was. I wouldn't have all I do. Thank you, Hermione, and I love you._

_Neville. I can't write in words all that I want to say to you... all that I should have said to you, so instead I'll tell you to lead a good and happy life, because if you don't I'll make you pay when you __**do**__ die. Unless you're already dead, in which case- I'll be joining you shortly. _ _I'll stop making crappy uncomfortable jokes now because Harry's been gone twenty short minutes and I think it's time I went to die. Funny. I always assumed death would be more slow and painful than this. It seems like time can't wait to get rid of me._

_Hoping the world is a better place without me, _

_Ebonni Levina Black._

Ebonni placed the quill down and took off her battered, dirty cloak, folding it up and placing her journal atop it for someone to find. Sighing, she reached around her neck and unclasped the ruby pendant that Hermione had given to her the year before. She draped it over the journal, effectively returning it to it's rightful owner. Satisfied that all her affairs were in order, Ebonni left the sanctuary of the Office.

* * *

"Severus Snape was not faithful to you. He was Dumbledore's. You never had him."

Ebonni's heart leapt as she entered the hall, finding herself at the back of a very silent crowd- all watching Harry and Voldemort converse in the middle of the Hall. Harry had survived! Which meant... Ebonni grinned, realization dawning on her, Dumbledore had planned it all along. Voldemort had killed his own Horcrux, leaving Harry able to return to the land of the living.

"He is dead. He is of no importance now, Potter!" Ebonni began moving through the crowd, finding it relatively easy to push past to get to the action.

As lucky as Harry was to have survived, Ebonni still had her half of the bargain to uphold. She moved between Ginny and her Father, reaching the empty space in the middle of the hall. Nagini was on the floor at her master's feet. As lucky as it was that the final Horcrux was so close, Harry had no chance of luring the creature out. Ebonni still had to die. Voldemort would not fall for anyone else's trick.

Her blood boiling with determination, Ebonni stepped out into the clearing of people and stood between Harry and Voldemort.

"You're wrong." She said, her voice shaking in the failing attempt to _stop. Freaking. Crying._ "Severus Snape is of every importance." She continued, looking straight into Voldemort's scarlet eyes and remembering the way she'd felt upon first seeing him. He'd seemed so... peculiarly impressive at the time. He'd seemed almost normal, almost sane. Logical, even. But no. Ebonni had long since discovered the monster she'd agreed to work with.

"Ebonni." Voldemort began, his voice cold and clear- devoid of any emotion.

"Shut up." Ebonni cut him off sharply, no longer crying as the hurt conformed into rage. "You shut up. You _killed_ him. You killed him YOU BASTARD." She yelled, pulling out her wand and holding it tightly. She could feel her own finger nails penetrating her skin, but the pain only fed her more anger. "I did EVERYTHING you asked me because you _promised_ me you'd keep him safe. You said that you would make sure Snape and Draco- the people _I cared about_, were safe." Ebonni paused to take a breath, but found she was struggling to get air into her lungs. It was either nerves or a painful curse, but she found her throat constricting. "And now you're in my head, forever. Worse than a dark mark, isn't it? Was that your plan all along? To break me into another of your twisted toys? Well I refuse. I REFUSE. So kill me! Kill me like you did him. Show them all what you did to a man who you _believed_ to be loyal."

Ebonni distantly heard shouting, but the lack of oxygen was making it difficult for her to register anything other than Voldemort's red eyes.

"Very well. It is... as shame, Ebonni. You could have been... magnificent. Nagini. Supper."

Ebonni didn't feel Nagini's fangs penetrating her white skin. At first she felt a complete numbness, like the feeling you get on the verge of sleep. Then, as she fell to the floor with a thousand screams resonating in her ear, the true pain came. There were too many pains in Ebonni's mind for her to be able to distinguish between them, but the intensity certainly increased.

The last thing Ebonni managed to get her eyes to focus on properly was the decapitated head of Nagini flying through the air. She heard a lot of yelling. Then screaming. Then cheering. But what struck her the most was the gentle voice, close to her ear.

It was Neville and he wasn't crying or cheering or begging her to open her eyes. His voice was pleasant and calming as she lost herself in the darkness.

"He's dead, Ebonni. Voldemort's dead. It's over. It's all over."

* * *

Review?


	13. Chapter 13 - June, July, August

"Your name is Ebonni Levina Black. You are a Pureblood, a Slytherin and an honorary Malfoy. You _had_ the potential to be the greatest Witch who ever lived. You dined with Lord Voldemort daily for three years. You _could_ have murdered thousands innocent people, including people who trusted you. You _could_ cast a curse with the flick of your hand and end a life with the blink of your eye. You _could_ have had the world at your disposal."

The man stopped speaking, turning to the courtroom with his hands open in a welcoming stance.

"But you turned it all down to be with the people you loved. I think what the courtroom is failing to see, is that this young woman here has done nothing more worse than Harry Potter himself. Let's take a look at the parallels. Both were brought up with replacement parents who did nothing to give them a normal, happy childhood. Harry was trained to love, by Professor Dumbledore. Ebonni was trained to hate. Both were forced to take charge on either side of a War. Both had to do anything they could to protect their family. Both had no opinion on what side they were allowed to be on. So, when you decide on the fate of this young woman, remember that she's had her future set for her, her entire life. I think we should give her a chance to live her own life, as she wishes, with the people she loves."

Murmuring broke out in the courtroom and Ebonni closed her eyes, causing tears to overflow from her dark eyes and cascade down her pallid cheeks.

It had been exactly a month since the Battle of Hogwarts. She'd woken in St. Mungo's, 10 days after the Battle. It would have been a shorter recovery period were she not ridiculously exhausted and underweight as well. Against the wishes of what seemed like everyone, Ebonni had been taken to the newly reformed Azkaban to await her trial. Honestly, she hadn't really minded. The solitude was what she needed. It gave her time to think.

The world was whole once more.

Nearly everyone she cared for was alive and healthy. Narcissa and Draco were free of Lucius, who had been put in azkaban too- though his was a more permanent stay. Neville, Hermione, Draco... they were all alive. What she'd set out to achieve, she had done.

What Ebonni hadn't yet decided was whether she could live with living, now that Severus was dead.

"Quiet, please." Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, and the courtroom quietened down immediately. "All those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges, with a warning of exemplary behaviour in the future?"

Ebonni's eyes remained closed. A part of her didn't want to know. A part of her wanted to sleep and never wake up.

"All those against?"

The next thing Ebonni heard was a mad cacophony of whistling and cheering, all coming from the front row of the courtroom. They had all come to see Ebonni's fate. Even Slughorn and McGonagall had come along, much to Ebonni's surprise.

Despite all her worries and fears for the future, Ebonni still felt a surge of relief as Shacklebolt called out. "Cleared of all charges. Congratulations, Miss Black. You're a free woman."

The word 'free' repeated in her head, over and over. In a daze, Ebonni barely noticed that she had been led to a side room, just off the courtroom, to collect her possessions. She was free. She honestly couldn't remember ever having that feeling. But now she could do and be anything she wanted, and more importantly- she could do it with Hermione and Neville and Draco by her side. The time for secrets was over.

A small bag containing the things Ebonni had on her during the battle was handed to her. It contained her wand, some earrings and the tiny glass phial that Harry had collected Snape's memories in. It was empty now and Ebonni couldn't even remember picking it up, but she was glad she had it. It was sentimental, in a weird way.

The Aurors that had been guarding Ebonni left her alone, with no instructions or guidelines, so Ebonni simply exited the room. As the door opened, she was confronted with everyone she cared for practically racing down the corridor to get to her. Neville charged at the lead, with Hermione, Ginny and Draco close on his tail. Behind them were Blaise, Luna, the Weasleys, McGonagall, Slughorn and Narcissa strolling at a leisurely pace. They were all smiling at her. They were all happy that she was out.

Ebonni heard her own sob before she realized she was actually crying and in seconds, Neville was before her and wrapping his arms around her. She clung to him; his warmth instantly soothing her icy skin. He whispered calming words into her hair until she managed to gain some composure and then let Draco move in for a hug instead. Ebonni missed Neville for only a second as she hugged her brother tightly. After everything that had happened, Ebonni wasn't entirely sure if Draco had been told the truth about her heritage- and how they were actually twins, but a part of her didn't mind. They didn't need it to be official to know that they were siblings. He would always be her brother, no matter how stupid he could be.

When Draco was finally ready to let go, Ebonni came face to face with Hermione. They had spoken on several occasions since the Battle, but the realization was more clear than ever that their friendship was out. After years of secrets and worrying and utter despair, Hermione Granger could openly be friends with her and vice versa.

"Hermione... I-"

"Don't." Hermione blinked back tears. Ebonni was very aware that Hermione was still mad at both her and Harry for nearly killing themselves, but not so mad that the Gryffindor didn't then pull Ebonni into the tightest hug she had ever received.

After Hermione and Ebonni had both stopped crying, several times over, Ebonni was passed to Ginny and Blaise, Luna and even Mrs Weasley who embraced her like one of her own children.

"Ebonni Levina-" Ebonni's breath hitched, half scared that Narcissa would say 'Malfoy.' "Black." Despite her fear, Ebonni's heart sank. Maybe, when the time was right, she would tell Narcissa that she knew the truth. Until then, she was perfectly content in taking a break from the woman. "Severus would have been so proud of you."

"I know that." Ebonni said, somewhat coolly. She couldn't have said 'I'm so proud of you' because Narcissa would never admit anything of the sort. Ebonni was the reason Draco was alive, but Narcissa would never acknowledge that. It wasn't particularly important. Ebonni had never needed Narcissa's approval, but it still hurt that she'd rather remind her of Severus than admit how she really felt.

"You should be resting Ebonni." Neville finally broke the tension, slipping his hand into Ebonni's decisively. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked softly.

Ebonni nodded, determined not to cry again. The group made their way to the ministry exit and then, clinging onto Neville, Ebonni side-along apparated to her new home.

Grimmauld Place was naturally dark, but well lit and newly decorated in a range of deep colours. Gryffindor Red, Hufflepuff Yellow, Ravenclaw Blue and even Slytherin Green lining the halls. The furniture was all new and polished, standing proudly in the ancient house. The whole house felt warmer and more happy than Malfoy Manor ever had done, but still had a grand sort of feeling as if the house itself knew how important it's residents were. As they made their way up to steep staircase, with some difficulty, Ebonni pondered how life would be at Grimmauld Place. She'd need to go to the Manor at some point to fetch her belongings. Harry had her duffel bag of clothing, but most of her things were at the manor and she really needed to buy some muggle clothes. She would need to deal with that issue once she had fully recovered, but for now she was content in going straight to bed.

The bedroom that Hermione and Neville led her to was situated on the second floor, which was useful for not having to climb a mountain of stairs every day. The room was large and decorated in a duck-egg blue and golden theme. It was clean and neat and there was a narrow window on the far wall that looked out onto the park. It was a beautiful summers day and the sunlight reflected onto the golden thread of the throw on her bed. It was much more than Ebonni felt deserved. She'd almost believed she'd be returning to Azkaban after her trial; back to the cold, damp cell had become her waking nightmare.

Ebonni sunk onto the soft bed as Hermione bustled off to find Ebonni some pyjamas. Neville stood by the door, watching her closely. His eyes seemed tired, but bright and pleased that Ebonni was there. It was a small comfort to Ebonni that Neville was there with her. It quelled her fears that he no longer loved her or he'd found someone better, despite the fact that he'd given her no reason to believe otherwise. He'd done everything he could do to help her in Mungo's, in Azkaban and during the trial.

"Thank you, Neville. For everything." Ebonni murmured, looking up to meet Neville's eye.

"Not at all." Neville smiled. "I'm only ever a Floo call away, Ebonni. If you need me, I'll be here."

"I know. You're not my carer Neville. I want you to know... I need you for far more than that." Ebonni confessed, blushing slightly as she did. She knew that she cared for Neville and did like him, but she'd never known love like that before. She wasn't quite ready to tell him the truth. Neville seemed to understand nonetheless, his smile broader.

"I know. All in good time, Ebonni. Take things slowly."

"Got them!" The pair heard Hermione shout from the stairs.

Neville moved forwards to Ebonni and swooped down, placing a tender kiss on Ebonni's forehead.

Neville left when Hermione arrived. The latter helping Ebonni out of her clothes, and into a nightgown. Within minutes of arriving at her new home, Ebonni crawled under the covers of her bed and tried to sleep. She was entirely aware that Hermione was watching her from the gap in her door to make sure she fell asleep alright, but that only reassured her. Hermione was like a guardian angel. Not long passed before Ebonni stopped thinking, and gave into the darkness around her.

* * *

The great British countryside flew by at an alarming rate, not that Ebonni saw it. Her eyes were closed, though she wasn't asleep.

Hogwarts. A place of love and friendship. A place that Ebonni had been happy to call home. How was it possible that she feared returning so much. In her nightmares it was a place of pain and war. A place where she'd murdered countless people, lost Snape and had to fight for the minds of innocent children. Which is why Ebonni wasn't sleeping. She couldn't.

The summer had flown by so quickly. When they'd been informed the school would be opening to them to resit the year, Ebonni had only been living at Grimmauld Place for a few days. She'd still been healing, still recovering. It had taken her exactly a month to make her decision, and the only reason she'd chosen to return was to face up to her fears. Plus, Hermione and Neville were returning and she'd never survive without them.

In the period between Azkaban and returning to school, Ebonni had been learning to live like a 'normal' person, as it were. She had to deal with ordinary things like contributing to shopping and cooking once a week. The money, she could deal with. There was an abundance of it in her Vault at Gringotts all from the Malfoys, Blacks and Severus too. The life-skills, however, were much harder to get the hang of. Ebonni had been taught a lot by Mrs Weasley on cooking, but she didn't seem to have the natural ability. It was infuriating, considering how close it was to potion making which she happened to be fantastic at, but also embarrassing. Here she was, aged 19, only just learning essential skills that she'd never needed before. After all, she'd had house-elves caring for her all her life. She'd never needed to cook!

As well as learning how not to be a spoilt Pureblood, Ebonni was also building new relationships and strengthening old ones. Things were still a little peculiar with Hermione as they had gone from being best friends to barely speaking for three years, but Ron was beginning to get used to her and the rest of the Weasley's had welcomed her as one of their own. Neville, although still being the rock he'd always been, he was also encouraging her to do new things. Ebonni had visited Longbottom Manor and formally met his Grandmother, who was naturally suspicious of her son's murderer girlfriend.

The hardest part of Ebonni's summer had to be, without a doubt, visiting Severus' grave. Having missed the funeral, it was her chance to actually say goodbye to him before she left for Hogwarts. It had been painful and heartbreaking, seeing his death date carved so coldly into the gravestone, but Neville had been with her and helped her through it.

"Ebonni?" Ebonni's eyes snapped open. The sky was dark and those in her compartment were all pulling on their robes.

"We're nearly there." Neville told her softly. Ebonni changed quickly, sitting back down a moment later and looking out at the dark.

"I'm not ready, Neville. I can't do this." She murmured, feeling him watching her in concern.

His hand slipped into hers and squeezed it tightly. "Of course you can." He told her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You're Ebonni Black."

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is a short filler, but I'm back at school now and I actually have to work now that I'm in Sixth Form. Thank you for all the support anyway and feel free to keep it coming :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - September

A loud whistle rang in Ebonni's ears as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express, onto Hogsmeade Station. The platform looked exactly the same as it always had done and, from a distance, the school did too. As her eyes cast over her surroundings, Ebonni couldn't help but feel reminded of the very first time she'd stepped off the school train. That was before she knew good. Before she knew Hermione or Neville. How lucky she was that this time, she embarked on the school year with Hermione and Neville at her side.

"Neville..." Ebonni trailed off, turning her head to the young man beside her and smiling tiredly.

Neville squeezed her hand. "It's okay, Ebonni. Just one more step." He told her softly.

"No, its not that. I just wanted to say thank you. I could never have done this without your help."

Neville smiled, restrictedly- as if he wouldn't allow himself to feel proud of his feat. "Yes, you could have. But I'm always here if you need me." He told her, squeezing her hand again.

"I know." Ebonni smiled, "I'm far too lucky." She murmured under her breath as they began to head over to the not-so-horseless carriages. Ebonni did her best to ignore the Thestrals and climbed straight into the carriage, with Neville's help. The castle grew ever larger through the window, as they trundled up the old path. Ebonni was vaguely aware her grip on Neville's hand was tightening and so she forced herself to look away before she did any damage. She didn't mean to get so tense over the school, but she was terrified to even think about the things that had happened there just months before. Not to mention the things that _she_ had done there. How could she live with that, even if only until Christmas.

"I bet, by the time Ron and Harry get here, everything will have settled down." Hermione said decisively, noticing Ebonni's anxious expression. Both Ebonni and Neville raised a sceptical eye at Hermione, but said nothing. It was obvious that they would never stop being the object of gossip. Ebonni supposed it had to be worse for Harry who had the entire wizarding world after him, but at least all his rumours were good. Ebonni was still seen as the wicked witch of the country and she knew, without a doubt, it would take more than a passed trial to get people to forget her past. Hell, if she couldn't then how could she expect the people she hurt to? By the time they reached the school, the sky was beginning to darken. They hurried into the Entrance Hall, where McGonagall greeted them warmly.

"I'm so glad you could come back. Ebonni, how are you feeling? Your healer got in touch with me yesterday, but we can talk about that later... go in, sit down!"

The Professor shooed them into the hall, and Ebonni barely had time to take a breath before they were there and the entire school's eyes were upon them. Ebonni almost both cried and smiled. The hall was... as magnificent as ever. But that didn't change the fact that she could see the spot where Voldemort had stood. She could retrace her steps to that near fatal snake attack. The place where she had fallen. The Place that Neville had kneeled beside her dying body and whispered what could have been his last words to her in her ear.

The handful of Eighth Years that chose to return, minus Ron and Harry who wouldn't arrive till next Thursday, all separated in the hall. It seemed oddly segregated. Ebonni had expected there to be less house separation now that they were... well, eighth years. Still, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones went happily to the Hufflepuff table. Lisa Turpin, Trevor Boot and Michael Corner all hurried over to the Ravenclaw table without a word. Draco, Blaise and Daphne Greengrass all hung around the Gryffindors for a bit but eventually headed over to the Slytherin table. Ebonni could have followed them. She should have, really. But instead, she stayed with Neville and hoped she'd feel better for it. No, she wasn't a Gryffindor. She had never been brave enough to warrant that title. But she was still worthy of sitting with her friends.

The hall soon filled completely, louder than ever with the mass of people talking. Ebonni already wanted to leave from the sheer noise alone, but the pointed looks let her know it was about her and that was the final straw.

"Neville, I need to go- I'm sorry- I thought I could do this but-" Ebonni said, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Hey, it's alright." Neville said calmly, turning around to face Ebonni. "I think you can last to see the sorting ceremony, Ebonni. But if you really can't stay here, then we'll go. Say the word." Neville looked at her calmly, clearly leaving the decision completely up to her.

"I..." Ebonni trailed off miserably. "I don't want to hear them talking about me any more. I'm so tired of it."

"Then ignore them. Focus on me." Neville suggested softly, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple discretely. "I'm working on a project for my coursework this year, I'm going to grow a series of plants into puzzles using magical manipulations and controlled environments." "But magic is potentially devastating to most plants."

"Exactly. That's why I need someone with very controlled magic. Someone who can access certain areas of the plant without touching others. What d'you say?"

"Me? You want me to help with the work your life depends on?"

"So dramatic!" Neville chuckled. "Yeah, You're the first person who came to mind. I don't think I could trust anyone else to be honest." "Oh. Alright." Ebonni almost smiled.

"Sounds good." Good was an understatement. As much as she loved living at Grimmauld place, it had always been so busy. It had been hard to get a minute alone, let alone a minute with Neville who had often been busy at Hogwarts or home- so altogether it would be nice to spend some time with him.

"Good. We don't have to worry about that right now though- look, Flitwick is bringing in the first years. Think you can stay for the ceremony?" Neville asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," Ebonni smiled. "I'll try."

The hall silenced as the first years entered and Ebonni recognised recognised a few names from the muggleborn lists she'd been forced to look over the year before. She was pleased to see that they had all survived to attend Hogwarts. Through-out the ceremony, Ebonni found herself leaning in closer and closer to Neville. It was a subconscious thing and Ebonni was certain he'd done it too. So, when the ceremony ended and the feast began, she almost didn't want to move.

"Ebonni! As it's Saturday tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to go the library. You'll have to go eventually..." Hermione's eyes flicked from Neville's to Ebonni. "And It's just another step, after all."

"Yeah... I think that's a good idea. I've missed that place." Ebonni said slowly, not entirely sure whether what she was saying was true, or rather if she was ready to admit it. Ebonni didn't really eat any of the delightful feast food, she wasn't really hungry. Just into desert, the tiredness was beginning to get to her and she felt her eyes drooping. Neville seemed to notice immediately and put his spoon down suddenly.

"I'm sorry, Eb, I completely lost track of time. I'll walk you up to your room." Funny, Ebonni thought, that even though in the end she'd been able to stay at the feast- her own weakness still prevented her from doing so.

"I... thank you." Ebonni smiled, climbing up from the table and bidding everyone goodnight. Neville joined her and wrapping an around around her, they left the Great Hall. The walk up to the fourth floor was nice and calm. The corridors and stairs were empty which was a blessing as she'd probably have a long queue behind her limping attempts to make it up alone.

"You did really well tonight, you know. I knew you'd stay." Neville told her as they approached their wing of the castle.

"Couldn't have done it without you Neville." Ebonni smiled, reaching the door with her name on and opening it tentatively to see what was inside. The room was spacious and airy. There was a double bed coming out from the far wall, with bedside cabinets on either side and a chest of drawers opposite it. There was a desk on the left wall, with a huge bookcase beside it, and a door on the right, which Ebonni found to be an en-suite.

"Nice, aren't they." Neville smiled. "They got Hermione to do these. I think she added a personal touch to each. Yours being the books, I imagine."

"That girl has brains."

"You've not so few yourself." Neville smirked at her and Ebonni blushed, her exhaustion preventing her from hiding it.

"Says you." She retorted primly. "Good night, Neville." She smiled and reached up to kiss the Gryffindor. He returned it tenderly and then left, with a final goodnight.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday and so, despite the unexpected but welcome arrival of Harry and Ron, Hermione departed early in the morning for the library. Ebonni was forced to wait behind and have breakfast by a concerned Professor McGonagall who had called her back as she tried to leave. So, it was a little while later that Ebonni followed Hermione up to the library- limping her way along at a steady pace whilst the rest of the school enjoyed the last of the summer. Ebonni didn't mind in particular. She wanted to spend some time with Hermione and it wasn't as if she was up to going for a long walk or swimming with the rest of their friends.

It was no surprise that the Library was empty, the first Saturday back before Homework had been set.

"Hermione?" Ebonni called out, making her way through the usual maze of bookcases.

"I- I'm back here, Ebonni." Hermione's voice rang out in reply.

Ebonni grinned and her pace picked up, despite her leg, in order to reach her faster. The library environment was so soothing and it hadn't changed at all. Ebonni felt as if she could finally relax. "You could have waited-." Ebonni's sentence was cut short as she turned into their corner. It seemed 'their' corner, wasn't just theirs any more.

In total, the area was occupied by five death eaters and five captives, including Madam Pince and Hermione, then three second or first years. The death eaters were masked and cloaked, but Ebonni could see a nasty cut on the wrist of the third that looked infected. It probably hadn't been healed right which meant they'd been on the run since the final battle.

"Ebonni Black, you've seen better days. You were gonna rule the world, and now your cosy-ing up with the enemy. You filthy mud-loving traitor." The middle Death Eater declared, stepping forward and dragging Hermione with him. All the captives seemed uninjured, but Hermione seemed less than calm about the situation. Probably having a flash back or panic attack, Ebonni decided. It wouldn't surprise her. During their stay at Grimmauld Place, they'd all had an attack at some point. It was just side effects of the War.

"I never intended to rule the world, Amycus, does that still make me a traitor?" Ebonni replied cordially, pulling out her wand and making no attempt to hide the fact she was doing so. It was the only thing that made her feel strong at that point.

"Silence! You are a filthy traitor. You murdered my sister."

"She tortured hundreds of innocent children, Amycus! Stop deluding yourself. You lost the war and escaped. You could have chosen to start a fresh and lead a good life, instead you're cowering in here trying to hurt me. I hate you, Carrow, with all my heart. But if any of your silly little friends here wish to leave, I suggest they do now. You have three seconds." Ebonni held her wand high, desperately controlling her shaking hand.

A second passed. The Death Eaters looked at each other.

Second number two, they all looked at Amycus.

The final second that Ebonni counted out, three of the Death Eaters shoved their captives away and transformed into birds; flying out of the high window and abandoning Carrow and the other Death Eater who Ebonni suspected to be a newbie. The moment they were safely out, Ebonni whipped her wand around and cast a painful orange light to break Hermione and Pince from their captors hold.

"Get out and get help." Ebonni said, grabbing Hermione and pulling her from the light.

"Ebonni! I'm not leavi-"

"Now!" Ebonni yelled, unable to hold the Death Eaters off any longer. Hermione took one final look at Ebonni before departing, her thundering footsteps echoing in the empty library.

Ebonni opened her hand and her wand dropped to the floor with a clatter. The others were safe and that was what mattered. Frankly, she didn't have the energy to fight and a part of her welcomed the pain. It was selfish of her. It was an insult to all the good people who had done their best to help her and care for her since the war... but Ebonni was sure that after this was over... she'd finally be free of Voldemort. The guilt of knowing that at some point... she'd believed in him... it might go.

"I'd estimate you have 6 minutes to do this."

"Excellent." Carrow hissed. "Time to play."

In the first minute, Ebonni's knees went weak and she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the table as she went. The cruciatus cruse racked her body and she made no attempt to halt her screams. The agony was punishment for her stupidity and in a way, it was cleansing her.

In the second minute, Carrow and his associate turned to Muggle methods and Ebonni lay still on the carpeted floor, wincing at every kick in her side and every bone she heard crack.

In the next few minutes, Ebonni felt a hand tugging at her leg where she kept her dagger, just in case. How had she forgotten it? How had she been so stupid to let go of her wand and not think of her bloody dagger? The next thing Ebonni knew was the pain of a blade cutting into her collar bone. Some time in, Ebonni realized they were cutting in a word, but she didn't look. She didn't want to see her own skin being forever maimed. It would just be another reminder of her foolishness.

In the fifth minute, Ebonni opened her eyes and saw her scarlet blood, seeping down her stomach. Her head span and a dark bliss was mere moments away.

"Ebonni!" Ebonni opened her eyes. A blur of people flew past, but Ebonni definitely noted the familiar sheen of Draco's platinum blonde head.

"Hey, shhh, its alright. We're here now. You're safe." Ebonni wasn't awfully sure who it was. Definitely a male voice, but whether it was Neville or Draco she wasn't aware enough to recognize. She gave in to the looming darkness.

* * *

Ebonni only realized she was awake when she opened her eyes. Her body ached considerably from the cruciatus, but that would fade. Her collar was stinging awfully enough to make her eyes water and she had a demanding headache that raged at the light.

"Ebonni?" Ebonni's eyes scanned the hospital wing. It was nearly empty, with only Neville sat by her bed and a light in Madam Pompfrey's office to let her know the matron was still there.

"Hermione?" Ebonni asked weakly, gasping for water.

"Safe and well!" Neville told her, holding a glass to her lips to let her sip the water. "She's completely fine. She came and got us," Neville paused, frowning. "fainted a teeny bit, but she's good now."

"Good." Ebonni smiled weakly.

"How are you? Shall I fetch Madam Pompfrey?" Neville asked, his eyes searching Ebonni's for a sign of pain. Truthfully, she would have benefited a great deal from a pain potion but there were things they needed to talk about that she would have to put off if she was asleep.

"I'm fine." Ebonni finally replied softly. "Used to the cruciatus by now." She added as an afterthought. It was a lie. How could anyone ever get used to such agony. Yes, she knew what to expect and nothing could ever really match the pain she felt everyday in knowing her past, but it still hurt and it still made her scream.

"That doesn't really make me feel any better." Neville laughed shortly. "You... you were lying on the floor, covered in blood, Ebonni. Your shirt was ripped and I was so scared you were... or you'd been..." Neville looked away, making Ebonni's heart pang.

"Neville, look at me." Ebonni said softly. There was a brief pause before Neville complied, his stormy blue eyes meeting her dark orbs. "I'm fine." Ebonni told him slowly. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that again, but you got there in time. Nothing bad happened."

"Barely. Ebonni, do you know what they did to you?"

Ebonni swallowed, sinking into her pillows. "You mean whatever they cut into me?"

"You knew?" Neville asked in shock.

"I was vaguely aware, yes." Ebonni replied dryly.

"Oh. Right." Neville shoved a hand through his hair. "I didn't know whether you were conscious enough, sorry. Did you see what they did?"

"No." Ebonni replied quickly, shaking her head. She wasn't ready to see that yet. Just like Hermione very rarely wore short sleeves after her encounter with Bellatrix, Ebonni had a feeling it would take some time to get used to it. "I don't want to know... yet. Best to just keep it bandaged until I can deal with it."

Neville seemed to understand, nodding absently. His eyes cast intently on Ebonni once more and she felt like something had changed. Before, during the war, they'd been unclear, wrong even, and completely insane to even imagine a future together... but now, they had a future. He wasn't going to let her go so easily. He wouldn't simply accept that any more.

"Alright. But I refuse to ever see you like that again, Ebonni. And stop carrying a damn dagger. Are we clear?" Ebonni nodded, barely suppressing a smile. It wasn't as if she felt particularly healthy or even awake enough to be aware of what she was saying, but she felt safe and there was a warm, happy feeling in her heart.

Neville frowned at her. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." He acknowledged.

"Funny isn't it?" Ebonni smiled still. "Carrow is in azkaban. Its over. Really, properly over. I was lying there, just listening to them insult me and mock me and I just thought to myself... what does it matter? As soon as the others get here, it'll all be over."

"Yeah... I suppose it is." Neville murmured in reply. "Now we just have to focus on the rest of our lives."

* * *

Ebonni left the hospital wing a few days later, Neville at her side. She returned to lessons as soon as she could and found, unsurprisingly, that she had missed them- as all her teachers had missed her. It was nice to explore this new found normality. Worrying about essays instead of missions, going out with friends instead of meeting Hermione in secret in an empty library; all major changes in Ebonni's life. Still, the most prominent change would always have to be Neville. Ebonni never got tired of seeing him or speaking to him or listening to him. She never got bored with him, even when simply sitting by the fire silently, side by side. Everything was getting better...

* * *

I'm sorry this is so bad


	15. Chapter 15 - December Epilogue

"This is it, you know. One final NEWT. Three more sleeps. One ball and then our last journey on the Hogwarts Express. This is the end of the beginning, Ebonni."

Ebonni sighed into Neville's arm, her eyes gently shut. She didn't want to accept it. Where had the time gone? How quickly summer had passed autumn into winter. Now it was so close to Christmas and their last day at Hogwarts.

After the horror of the year before, Ebonni had been certain she'd never see Hogwarts in the same light. But after just a few months of peace, she found herself clinging to the old castle like a safety blanket. It was too soon. Ebonni had even contemplated failing her NEWTS, simply so she'd have to stay on at school with Ginny and the other seventh years, but in the end she hadn't. Not without Neville and the others. It was their time to leave. To move on with their lives. To grow up.

"I don't want to think about it, Neville. I just want to enjoy these few days." Ebonni murmured into Neville's sleeve, knowing he could hear her. As soon as they got this final Herbology theory NEWT out of the way, then they could enjoy their last days. There was so much to look forward to really. The feast, the leavers/Christmas ball and then life outside of Hogwarts.

Ebonni had been thinking a lot about the future as it fast approached. It was going to be easy, she supposed, for Hermione. The heroine and golden girl would be welcomed into any job she saw fit. Rightly so, Ebonni thought. Harry and Ron were already on their internships at the Auror department. Various other eighth years who had chosen to return were going to be dotted all over the Ministry. Neville had several interviews, whilst Ebonni had merely one.

People still saw her as the Slytherin traitor who betrayed them all and it was going to follow her for the rest of her life.

"We will do. Look, we're going in. Good luck, Ebonni Black." Neville told her, indicating to the doors of the Great Hall opening. He swooped down and kissed Ebonni's cheek and then hurried in to find his seat. Ebonni followed at a gentler pace, smiling at her boyfriend's enthusiasm about his favourite subject. He never failed to make her happy, especially by purely being himself.

"Good luck, me." Ebonni repeated slowly, the doors to the hall closing behind her. The future wouldn't be so scary so long as she had Neville.

…...

The following Saturday was the day of the Graduation Ball, and Ebonni sat in Hermione's room at her dressing table, making the last minute adjustments to her hair. It really was the end, which was so very hard to accept. Tomorrow they'd be taking that last dreaded journey home. For Ebonni, she wasn't entirely sure where home was. Would she be returning to Grimmauld Place? Or would Harry want that as his own home now that he was officially done with school. In a few months, Ginny would be graduating too and surely they'd need it as their home.

Ebonni decided it was a matter of importance. She's have to discuss it with Neville at the Ball. He'd know what to do, he always did.

A knock at the door broke Ebonni from her thoughts of the future. She turned on her stool, frowning. Hermione, Ginny and Luna returned her confused looks. They'd all arranged to meet their respective dates in the entrance hall, so who would be knocking on the door of a room in the eight year wing?

A few seconds passed before an impatient huff came from the other side of the door.

"I know it's difficult to walk in heels, ladies, but do try to hurry." Draco's dry drawl sounded. Ginny, closest to the door, giggled and pulled it open.

"How do you know what it's like to walk in heels, Malfoy?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. The girls laughed, trying very hard not to ruin their fresh make up.

"Never mind that, Ginny. Is there any particular reason you decided to interrupt our get-ready session, or did you just come to annoy us." Hermione asked, folding her arms over her dress. Ebonni watched in quiet amusement, satisfied she had no more adjustments to make to her appearance.

"Ouch, Granger, that stung." Draco retorted, smirking soundly.

"Old habits die hard." Hermione replied coolly, momentarily wiping the smirk off Draco's face.

Ebonni grinned at the pair. Despite all their past differences, they actually got on better than an outsider may think. Ebonni was beyond pleased that her best friend and her brother got on. It made the whole transition from 'evil Slytherin' to 'goody Gryffindor' much easier.

"Touché Granger." Draco conceded before turning to Ebonni. "Are you ready?"

Ebonni frowned, "Draco, I arranged to meet Neville in like 5 minutes."

"I know that." Draco replied quickly. "Can't a guy walk his only sister down to a ball?" His oddly defensive tone intrigued Ebonni, and so she nodded, picked up her cloak and fastened it around her neck to wear down to the hall.

Pretty dress or school robes, it was still freezing in the castle during the winter months and Ebonni had long since learnt not to let looks get in the way of comfort. If she wanted to wear a cloak, she'd wear a damn cloak.

"So, care to tell me why you've abandoned Blaise to walk with me?" Ebonni asked as they entered the cool corridor.

Draco looked at her sideways, a small smile gracing his pale face. "Blaise is perfectly happy taunting fifth year girls for crushing on him and I am more than content in walking with you. Why does there have to be some underlining plot?"

"Because!" Ebonni jabbed his arm, "You've been acting peculiar all week. Is this about going home? You can always talk to Harry about movi-"

"It's not that, Eb." Draco sighed shortly, cutting Ebonni off. Ebonni was silent for a moment, very little idea of what else to say. Draco hadn't been so... guarded... since the war. Since his father's imprisonment and his granted freedom, he'd changed – more so than before. Ebonni always knew he wasn't as prejudiced and misinformed as he made out to be. But being with Blaise and all of their friends had helped him even more. Ebonni was almost ridiculously proud of her brother. How far they'd both come since the old days.

"I just wanted to talk to you, properly, before we leave. I can't believe we're finally here, you know. I always thought at least one of us would be dead by now." Draco commented idly, and Ebonni rolled her eyes.

"Pessimist." She muttered. But he had a point. Her whole purpose for joining Voldemort had been to keep Draco alive, despite knowing she could full well end up dead. There were so many times she'd wanted to die. So many people who died for her or by her hand. The war still haunted her every night, but that didn't mean she wanted to dwell on it. She couldn't afford to any more. If she did, she was afraid she might go insane.

"Don't pretend you didn't think the same." Draco retorted. "Besides, that's not the point. The point is, we did get here and I'm glad we did. I wanted you to know that I love you, sister, and whatever decisions you make... I'll always be there for you."

Despite being partially shocked by Draco's seemingly prompt and deep speech, Ebonni smiled. "You too, Draco." She replied softly.

Draco nodded and looked ahead, nearing the first floor now. Ebonni mulled over her words as they made the last leg of their journey. In the past, Draco had always come first. She chose him over Hermione. She chose him over Neville. She chose him over Severus. But what about now? Draco was right, they were all moving on from the war. He had Blaise and she had Neville. They didn't have to rely on each other any more, and the future was their own to decide. But they would always be there for each other, at least. Ebonni supposed that was as good as anything. To have her brother's support through anything.

Upon reaching the Entrance Hall, Draco kissed Ebonni's cheek hugged her lightly. "You look beautiful, Ebonni. Enjoy your night."

Ebonni returned his wishes and then watched him enter the Great Hall, a slight skip in his step.

"Ebonni."

Ebonni turned to see Neville moving down the last few steps into the Entrance Hall. Her face lit up in a smile as she saw him. He wore stormy blue dress robes that brought out his deep blue yes and his dark hair was neatly combed. He looked so very... Neville. What made Ebonni smile the most was his expression. He was grinning, thankfully, but his eyes were wide in what she hoped was a nice, surprised look.

"Neville." Ebonni replied, taking his outstretched hands. "You look dashing."

Neville laughed, shaking his head. "You look... perfect, Ebonni." He told her in reply.

Ebonni blushed a little. Truth be told, she was pleased with her dress choice. It was nothing like Ginny's stunning black number or Hermione's princess pink gown. But it was nice for her. It was a long, velvet dress in midnight blue. It was a halter top, but sleeveless, showing the scar of the word that Carrow had carved into her the first Saturday back at school.

_Traitor._

Ebonni had been ashamed of her marking at first, wearing only sleeves for a month. Eventually, Hermione talked to her and they both made a pact to stop being afraid to show who they were. Fear of the name only increased fear of the thing itself. And, as Ebonni reminded herself, Mudbloods and traitors were nothing to be scared of.

"Thank you. Shall we go in?"

…...

To say that Ebonni had felt completely out of place and horrifically lonely for most of her life at Hogwarts, been through a War there and lost the closest figure to a father she'd ever had... she felt a horrible pang in her chest every time she thought about leaving. It was going to be hard, on all of them – not just her. As much as the group tried to enjoy the night, the knowledge that the seconds till their departure were ticking away was a constant mood killer.

A few hours into the Ball, Neville dragged Ebonni up to dance to stop her from mulling over her life. The rest of the group soon followed, dancing to a slow number. It was very close to the end of the ball and they were all tired, so the peacefulness of the song was welcomed by all.

"Ebonni, can I ask you something?" Neville murmured into Ebonni's hair.

Ebonni nodded a reply, rotating on the spot.

"You might hate me." Neville advised, causing Ebonni to laugh a little.

"I really doubt that, Neville. I don't think I could ever hate you." She told him, pulling her head away from him a little and looking up in curiosity.

"Boy, am I glad to hear that." Neville exhaled slowly and then continued speaking, looking oddly nervous. Ebonni brushed it off, because thinking about it would only get her worried. "Okay. So, remember our first kiss?"

"In the Room of Requirement."

"Yes. I said if we got out of this alive, I'd marry you one day." Neville prompted, smiling a little. Ebonni followed his gist, if not understanding the reason for the conversation.

"And I said I'd like that?" She replied softly. That was definitely a Dementor repelling memory – though hopefully she'd never need to use it.

"Exactly." Neville took another deep breath. "Well, the war is over... we're both alive." He coughed, and Ebonni frowned, stepping back a little in concern – though her hands clung to his in a reassuring way. "So, Ebonni Levina Black, will you marry me?"

It took a few moments for Ebonni to process what Neville had said. In her defence, she was tired and had been awake for a very long time, but once she worked out it was a proposal she was wide awake.

"What?!" She spluttered. "But... we don't even know what we're doing? There are so many things we need to work out. Where would we live, for a start?" _Who's going to walk me down the aisle, if not Severus?_ Ebonni added in her mind.

"I have a house, Ebonni. It's not as if we'd be living on the edge. We both have vaults in the depths of Gringotts and our family estates are huge. But that stuff doesn't matter. Not yet, anyway. What matters is, I love you – Ebonni Levina Malfoy Snape Black." Ebonni struggled to suppress a grin, despite her watering eyes. Neville always said the right thing and he made everything so god-damn simple. "We made that promise a year ago. Why not make it official?"

"Well," Ebonni smiled meekly. "With an offer like that, how could I refuse?"

There was a pause in which Neville's expression soared. "Is that a yes?" He asked, his blue eyes wide.

"Yes, that's a yes!" Ebonni replied, laughing slightly. She may have been deliriously tired, but the look on Neville's face alone made it worth it. It all made so much sense, now. This was why Draco was acting peculiar, why he was being all 'brotherly'.

What happened next was sort of a blur. After a somewhat startling, airborne hug – in which Neville picked Ebonni up and almost spiralled around with her, and then a perfect kiss, Ebonni heard what sounded like Ginny yell 'SHE SAID YES!' and then cheering and clapping ensued.

Ebonni tried to hide in Neville's cloak, but it was difficult. Despite her blush, she couldn't stop grinning at the renewed celebrations. This was what the war had been for. This is why she'd fought so hard not to turn dark.

The war had taught her how to love.

Before that she'd really only known hate or dislike, whether it was for Lucius, Narcissa or Draco. But then she'd come to love Snape and Hermione, then Draco and even Narcissa. Neville was the last piece of the puzzle that was her life. It was only fitting that they would embark on the future together. He had been one of her reasons to fight, and now he was one of her reasons to live.

So, Ebonni decided, she wouldn't fear the future as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express for potentially the last time the next day. She would embrace it, with Neville and Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Luna and even Ron all by her side.

…...

19 Years Later: 14 + 3

The Burrow was always such a loving, family orientated home – to anyone who might have found themselves in it's presence. It had expanded over time, as it's higgledy-piggledy layout was somewhat inefficient for the number of people that stayed there, but the Burrow had the same feel as it had done the first time Ebonni had seen it. She remembered that day vividly. The day she killed the Minister of Magic, and then stopped by to crash a Wedding.

As it happened, the entire Weasley family – including Bill and Fluer, forgave Ebonni for that day, but she still thought about it every time she visited. How could she forget? Years had passed, but Ebonni never forgot anything to do with the war. She simply tried to move on, and succeeded.

A year after leaving Hogwarts, Ebonni Levina Black became Ebonni Levina Longbottom. Three years after that, in which she had been working as a potion crafter for George Weasley and Neville had been a Healer in training, the couple found two parchment letters waiting for them on their kitchen window ledge. The letters were sealed with scarlet wax, stamped with the Hogwarts Crest.

To Ebonni's surprise, they were job offers.

The following September, the Longbottoms went back to Hogwarts. Ebonni took the position that Severus had always aspired she might fill. Potions Professor. Neville reclaimed his long-loved Greenhouses.

Settled in jobs and home, Ebonni then found herself pregnant with their first child.

Edward Severus Longbottom was a studious, ambitious and considerate child- as was to be expected from any son of Ebonni and Neville. When Edward was eleven and first attended Hogwarts, he was sorted into Ravenclaw. There he flourished as an intelligent, respectful and fiercely loyal friend. In Edward's first year, Ebonni fell pregnant again and had a little girl.

Alice Mae was named after Neville's mother, who had sadly passed away not long before her birth. Though still young, she was a very energetic and bouncy child. Ebonni didn't quite know where she got all her energy from. Edward had always been a very easy going, quiet child.

The two children were loved like Ebonni didn't know she could love. It was peculiar. Once upon a time, she hated herself for falling in love. She couldn't understand why her heart had chosen to love Hermione, or Draco or Neville? But now, she couldn't imagine her life without them.

It was summer time, and so school was out of term. As usual, the Longbottoms visited the Burrow for Harry's birthday dinner. The garden party was crowded to say the least. What with Ebonni, Neville, Edward and Alice; the entire Weasley family including grandchildren, the Potters, the Malfoys and Teddy Lupin, it was far over stretched. Still, the ageing Molly Weasley triumphed with her family around her.

"My goodness, Ebonni! Just look how much Edward has shot up." Hermione smiled brightly to Ebonni who nodded, trying not to laugh at her husband ruffling their fifteen year old son's hair. "He gets taller every time I see him."

"Oh, don't say that. He needs to stop growing. Both of them do. I swear, soon enough Alice will be wearing Edward's old clothes. She's so tall."

"They must get it from Neville." Ron pointed out, somewhat thickly. Ebonni had long since forgiven Ronald for being so moronic in school, but she was still cautious- but only in the same way as that she kept her wand under her pillow in case of attack. It was just a side effect of growing up in the war.

"Thanks Ron." Ebonni replied dryly.

"Hey! Stop picking on my midget." Neville remarked, pressing a kiss to Ebonni's temple. Somewhat childishly, Ebonni stuck her tongue out at Ron and he returned it with a smirk.

As the feast was finished and dishes were collected in, Ebonni and Hermione wandered down the garden to watch the large collection of kids playing on the hill between the Burrow and the village.

"I can't believe Rose is off to Hogwarts this summer. How did you cope?" Hermione asked, watching her daughter chasing her son happily. Their laughter travelled back to the garden.

"Well, it was slightly easier seeing as though I taught him twice a week and still got to see him everyday. But, you know that Filius is looking to retire. What d'you think, Hermione? I can see you as a charms teacher."

"Maybe... if I get asked. I can't really see Ronald wanting to move back to Hogwarts."

"I think he might, you know." Ebonni murmured, happily. It might be nice to have Hermione with her, back at Hogwarts. Still, she'd survived 15 years back at the school without her.

"Did you ever think we'd get here, Ebonni?" Hermione asked softly after a while.

"Not for a long time." Ebonni replied honestly. "We've come so far, Hermione. From that first Saturday in the Library. Without you, I wouldn't have any of this you know. You gave me all this." Ebonni didn't want to imagine what her life would have become without that link to everything pure and good, through Hermione. No doubt, she would never have found the compassion and will power to defy the Dark Lord. She would have been worse than the murdered she was now.

"I did no such thing. I was just there. You did all this. Hell, I think Neville did more than I did." Hermione paused, leaning over the fence and waving to Rose cheerily. "Still, I think we helped each other along the way."

"Whatever you say, Hermione." Ebonni smiled. In truth, though, Hermione did start it all. Their friendship led to the rest of Ebonni's life. The good and the bad. And now she had a wonderful family and job.

"Well, I do say." Hermione said smartly, smiling nonetheless. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." Ebonni grinned, not at all feeling her age. She felt like that eleven year old again, meeting the bossy Hermione Granger for the first time. "Not at all."

_THE END._

…...

**There ya' go. **

**Thank you for all the feedback and advice, you're all fab. I hope to see you again on my next story, whatever that might be :)**


End file.
